Over the Line
by halfpeeledbanana
Summary: Voldemort's quest for power ended prematurely, when Snape successfully saved Lily Potter's life. Harry, Ron, and Neville are best friends. Hermione doesn't sit with Ron or Harry on the train. Draco Malfoy's father was caught when he was just a baby and he has never met him. What sort of shenanigans are in store? Rated for later chapters, mostly for language.
1. The Beginnings

**OOC/ I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter; if I did, I wouldn't be working for a living. I am just doing this for fun. My story is in a universe where Voldemort gets stopped before Harry's parents are killed. Everything is different, yada yada. Review and comment, Please!**

Prologue:

_When Voldemort had caught wind of the prophecy about him, his sites were set upon the Potters. He had made a very simple mistake however; he told Severus Snape of his plans. Of course, Lord Voldemort had believed that Snape was a double agent in his favor, but never the less, once Snape went to Dumbledore, and the Dark Lord's plans were revealed, the Order developed their own counterplans._

_ Sirius Black had been on his way to deliver a very important letter to his best friend James, when he 'ran' into Wormtail. Wormtail had been acting suspicious for a very long time, and the contents of Sirius' letter were falsified, to see if Wormtail had turned his coat._

_ The conversation was short and ended with Wormtail convincing Padfoot to let him deliver the letter, because Sirius should get back to the Potter's to meet his godson for the first time. With the letter now delivered into, hopefully, their ally's hands, Sirius returned to Godric's Hollow._

_ The rest of the Order waited in the trap they had set for Wormtail. A group of trusted Death Eaters (Snape included) and Lord Voldemort arrived at the trap in a cottage that was far withdrawn from the world. The Longbottom's, Lupin, Black, Shackbolt, the Weasley's and a few other aurors waited in the shadows. When Lord Voldemort realized the Potter's weren't there, he used the killing curse on Wormtail and disapparated, misjudging who had betrayed him. Several Death Eaters were caught before they could escape as well and the Order of the Phoenix celebrated their first big victory that night._

_ The blow the Death Eaters and Voldemort took that night staggered their ambitions, but not for long. The Potter child still lived, and the prophecy was specific in what needed to happen. Voldemort leaned upon Snape all the more, for his advice and his secrets._

_ The Potter's were still in hiding, and Snape assured Voldemort that the only two people that knew where they were located, was Albus Dumbledore, and Potter himself. Voldemort did not have the strength to go after Dumbledore, not without the Hallows, but Voldemort had Snape. Snape was to kill Dumbledore, if he could not get the location from Snape._

_ Again, the Order had the opportunity to set up a trap, for they could play it as if they had tested Snape for his true colors, but Dumbledore knew it would not work so well again. They needed to draw Voldemort out plain and simple._

_ The weeks that followed were scary for the Order and their families' as Voldemort targeted them even more ferociously. The days wound up to the climax of Voldemorts' reign of terror. Lily and James Potter had left their infant son in the care of Lily's muggle sister and husband during the war. The entire Order was needed to combat the dark witches and wizards. After a gnarly battle in the wilds of Wizarding World England, both sides suffered casualties, but it ended in a standoff between the Potters, Snape, Black, and Bellatrix Lestrange. Voldemort had suddenly arrived and disarmed Lily, and was about to use that evil, evil curse when Snape saw and intervened. James saw it as well but was too far away, and had been battling Lestrange with his best friend, who did not stop to look at the Dark Lord._

_ Snape's killing curse caught Voldemort by surprise, and as Lestrange's surprised shriek erupted over the sound of battle, everyone on either side turned to look. Voldemort lay at the feet of Severus Snape, who only had eyes for Lily Potter._

_ The Death Eaters were arrested and put into Azkaban, Snape received the highest wizard accommodations, but he did not get what he wanted most; Lily Potter. The Potters returned to their home on Godric's Hollow with their son, whom they loved above all else. Sirius Black found a wife, as did Remus Lupin. No one grieved Wormtail, and things were great for everyone._

Harry Potter smiled at the birthday cake before him. His best friend Neville Longbottom sat on his left, with his other friend Ron Weasley, and his slightly older brothers Fred and George the identical twins. Harry was turning 11 today, his sister sat further down on the long table, her hair the same shade as their mother's but with their father's eyes (a constant joke by all of their parent's friends for some reason). Rose turned 8 two days ago, and was slightly jealous of all of her brother's attention, but her favorite friend Ginny (Ron, Fred, and George's little sister) had come over as well. The parents of all of the children were in the next room, getting plates and silverware. When they came back in, Lily and James moved behind Harry and everyone sang him the Birthday song. The chocolate cake with Quidditch decorations was divided up, Harry got the piece with the golden snitch on it—James just _knew_ Harry was going to be a Seeker like his old man.

After the cake had been devoured, the children went outside to play and the adults sat on the porch watching them. Molly and Arthur Weasely held hands as they leaned against the railing, James was seated in a rocking chair with Lily against his lap, Frank and Alice Longbottom sat in a loveseat, their eyes gazing at Neville—he was albeit a little chubby boy, but so was Frank at that age—they had high hopes for him. The crooning of a wolf took the attention of all in the back yard of the potter's but after the large black dog leapt over the high privacy fence, a laugh erupted from Rose and Harry. It was Sirius!

He changed himself out of his animagus form and hugged both Rose and Harry. To Harry, however, he knelt and withdrew a parcel from his jacket. Harry hurriedly ripped it open to reveal a silver hand mirror. He turned it this way, and that, but then looked to Sirius for an explanation.

"I have one just like it at my house, and when you tap it with your wand—when you get your wand—we will be able to communicate. So when you get in trouble at Hogwarts, you can talk to me before your parents, so we can set up a story. How does that sound?" Sirius asked with a cheeky smile towards James and Lily, who laughed.

"Brilliant!" Harry gave his godfather a hug and then ran back to his friends—where upon he joined them in a dog pile of wrestling.

"Moony sends his regards," Sirius said as he hugged all the adults on the porch, "but it is his time of the month again…" The others nodded in understanding.

When the sun set on the horizon, a bonfire was started and the children gathered around the fire, for Sirius to tell the tale of the Wizarding War that all of their parents fought in. Lily didn't like for Harry or Rose to hear them, but James and Sirius liked talking about it, up until the part where—

"Severus Snape threw himself between Lily and Voldemort, and before the Dark Lord could process the betrayal, Snape lifted his wand and did the killing curse!" Sirius raised his voice at the end, causing both Ginny and Rose to scream. Harry and Neville and Ron had wide and impressed eyes—as they always did when they heard the tale—and before they could ask any questions, the Longbottoms came to collect Neville, and the Weasley's for Ginny and Ron. Before they left, Harry gave them all a hand shake (even weird Ginny), and promised to see them tomorrow in Diagon Alley.

It was nearly time for Hogwarts.


	2. Diagon Alley

**OOC/ I do not own any of the characters-they are J.K. Rowling's idea babies. I am boring them. Don't be alarmed by this chapter. I will split perspectives throughout between Harry and Hermione mainly. There won't be much of a pattern to that, I am afraid.**

Rubeus Hagrid usually didn't do this sort of thing, but Dumbledore had been busy recruiting a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, because the last one retired. There was going to be a muggleborn girl in with the first years, and a wizarding professor needed to go an explain things to the muggle parents. Hagrid had never done this sort of thing before, but Dumbledore trusted him, so he was going to do it!

The giant motorcycle thundered down the road in the muggle town as Hagrid located the house the lucky girl lived at. He parked in the drive and approached the front door. He rang the bell and stepped back a few feet, to not appear so intimidating. An unseemly man opened the door—a tiny man with thin hair—and stuttered out a greeting.

"Names Hagrid, and I'm here from—hold on—got the letter somewhere…" The giant hairy man held up a finger while the other hand rummaged through his pockets. He finally located a letter, one that was faintly crinkled and held it towards the man. Mr. Granger took the letter and looked at who it was addressed to.

"Wh—why is this addressed to my Hermione?" Ah…that was how the name was pronounced—Hagrid had been wondering—Hagrid smiled.

"If it is all the same, I'd like to explain it once, along with Mrs. Granger, and little Granger." The man went white in the face—even whiter than he already was—but invited Hagrid inside. He had to stoop low to enter. The couch barely fit just Hagrid. Mrs. Granger and Hermione had been in the back yard, gardening, and came in with dirt on their faces, hands, and clothes. Mrs. Granger looked embarrassed but Hermione was enthralled in Hagrids appearance, he smiled brightly at the young witch—unbeknownst to everyone.

"My name is Rubeus Hagrid, and I am here on behalf of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Hagrid introduced himself with a deep and booming voice that was full of authority, and he gestured for Mr. Granger to open the letter.

"Dear Ms. Granger, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on the First of September. We await your owl by no later than July the 31st…yours sincerely, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster…." Mr. Granger read with clear apprehension, but Hermione's face was utter…..eagerness.

"Is it really true? Am I a witch?" Hermione was positively excited. Her parent's faces were blank, but Hagrid could see they did not believe it at all.

"Let me ask you, Ms. Granger. Have you ever made anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain, because you were angry, or scared?" Hagrid could see recognition on the faces of the Granger family. Her mother put one hand over her mouth and closed her eyes, Mr. Granger looked horrified.

"Let me assure you that, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, there ain't no place safer or better at teaching young Ms. Granger how to be a witch, than Hogwarts." Hagrid stood, the wooden frame of the couch creaked loudly in relief.

"Are you a wizard?" Little Granger asked, her voice barely a whisper. Hagrid smiled widely and took his umbrella from his pocket and pointed it at the bowl of candy on the center coffee table. The candy jumped out of the bowl and started to dance in a circle around the bowl before they all jumped back in. The faces of the Granger's were priceless.

"Mr. Hagrid…Where would one even find…these things? And what does the letter mean by owl?" Mr. Granger seemed to grasp the magical aspect of his daughter fairly easy, but he seemed like a logical man and had other questions.

"All of that can be found in Diagon Alley, in London. As for the owl…it is how we wizards send messages to each other. Wizarding family's get letters for their children by owl, when they are ready to go to Hogwarts, the muggles—the nonmagic folk—usually get a visit by Albus Dumbledore himself. I am here in his stead—he is a busy man." Hagrid laughed faintly.

"I need to speak to my husband alone, please excuse us." Mrs. Granger took Mr. Granger by the arm and pulled him into a different room. Hermione came to stand under Hagrid—she barely came up to his waist.

"Two weeks ago when Cindy Abernathy pulled my hair, I screamed really loud and all the bulbs in the street lights exploded…" She admitted up to Hagrid, the man smiled and patted her head.

"They'll teach you how to control your magic, Little Granger," he said, "and instead of screaming, you'll be able to defend yourself with magic." The look in her eyes was more alarmed than relieved, but Hagrid could tell this girl was thirsty for more knowledge.

Hermione asked him a string of more questions before her parents came back in. They reached their decision, and would like to go to Diagon Alley, to see for sure if it wasn't just some scam. Dumbledore had told Hagrid they might do that, so he wasn't surprised.

He convinced her parents to let him lead them in their muggle car with his motorcycle to Diagon Alley. He warned them about the Leaky Cauldron beforehand.

Coaxing Mrs. and Mr. Granger through the rock wall into Diagon Alley took a few moments, if it hadn't been for Hermione's unadulterated excitement they probably never would have.

Their first stop was Ollivander's. Two young wizards and their family's left as Hagrid led them in, he nodded his head to the Potters and the Longbottoms respectively and as Hermione walked through the doorway, she stared in amazement at all of the wands.

"This is…amazing!" She finally let out. Ollivander looked at her with a smile and put a finger to his lips.

"I sense a dragon's cleverness in you, Ms…?"

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said as she thrust her hand towards Ollivander. He smiled and shook it, and then turned and walked away, towards a wall of wands. She turned around to look at her parents and Hagrid, who all gave her small smiles of encouragement, but Hagrid gave her a thumbs up as well.

When the old wandmaker returned, he had a brown box in his hands and set it on the counter in front of her. He took off the lid and picked up the wand from inside. It was long and thin and light brown, with a viney design down it. He held the thicker end towards her, so she took it.

It felt…oddly familiar in her hand, and a smile slowly crept across her face. "Give it a wave," he said. She nodded and flicked it up and down. The box her wand had been in lifted up and the lid slid back over the bottom and it sat back down on the table. He smiled and clapped his hands.

"Thirteen inches, vine wood and dragon heartstring core, I am never wrong." He handed the box to Hermione and she squealed in delight. Hagrid led her parents towards the counter to speak with Ollivander, so she turned towards the window and looked at all of the busy witches and wizards moving around. She saw a lot of children as well—her age—milling around. One boy was looking at her from the sidewalk. He had platinum blond hair and green eyes—the greenest she had ever seen—and as she smiled at him, he smiled back. His mother, a woman with coal black hair and the same green eyes—followed his gaze to her and then tugged him away. As they walked away, he looked back over his shoulder at her and smiled.

Hagrid cleared his throat to get her attention, causing her to jump and spin. Her wand was clutched to her chest in both hands. "Time to go, we should get your robes next." So on to Madame Malkin's they went.

They went everywhere, and got everything on the list. Hermione only seemed more excited as they day went on, however, her parents only got quieter and quieter. The muggle money they brought was accepted by the wizards and witches, because they knew muggles didn't handle the goblins in the bank so well, so at least the Granger's didn't have to take in _everything_ all at once. Though everything was just hard for them to take in; their daughter was born with _magic_ for crying out loud! This entire wizarding world shook their understanding of reality and they were left reeling, but they had to keep up appearances for their daughter.

As Hagrid managed to drag Hermione (and her parents) out of the book store, Hagrid stopped them outside the pet store. He had gotten to know Hermione today, and she was a very bright and intelligent eleven year old. She only had excitement for her first year at Hogwarts, and Hagrid just knew she was going to do well, he decided to get her a little something.

Inside the pet store he went.

Outside, Hermione clutched a thick book called Hogwarts; A History, and looked around at all the sights to see, her parents stood huddled behind her. "Excuse me," someone said as they bumped into Hermione. She still wore her muggle clothes, but wore her new Hogwarts robe over top of it. She smiled as she recognized the boy from before and shook her head.

"Excuse me," she insisted, "I was just…looking around. It's all amazing isn't it?" She said, looking particularly at the flying broomsticks across from them. He looked at them and shrugged.

"Those are last year's model; the Nimbus 2000 is impressive though, the fastest yet." He smiled at his superior knowledge, and Hermione made a note to learn all there was about broomsticks. "I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy."

"Hermione Granger." She replied, he held out his hand to shake, she shifted her book to her hip and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Malfoy. Is this going to be your first year at Hogwarts?" She asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it will," he replied, the woman that could only be his mother appeared over his shoulder and whispered to him, "I've got to go, it was nice meeting you Granger. Sit with me on the train?" He asked. She didn't know what he meant so she only nodded. His mother looked at her over his shoulder as they walked away. By that time, Hagrid returned. He watched Narcissa Malfoy walk away and his eyes narrowed.

"Not to…well to be honest not all wizards are good, Miss Granger. That was the Malfoy family, who have been known to…well be downright nasty." Hagrid didn't want to burst Hermione's bubble, but he also didn't want her throwing in her lot with a Death Eaters boy. Lucius Malfoy has been in Azkaban prison for eleven years, and there was no telling how close in his footsteps Draco would follow.

Honestly, Hermione looked a little upset but only nodded faintly. Hagrid then pulled out the present he had behind him, in caged form, and showed her the owl. It was a young Tawny Owl, which hooted faintly at the sight of Hermione. She stepped close to inspect it. "Her name is Keema," Hagrid told her. Hermione spotted a name tag on top of the cage. She moved around it to hug him. Her arms barely reached around his stomach.

"Thank you so much, Hagrid!" She squealed into his stomach. Her parents thanked him as well, and Hagrid explained how the messenger owls worked. They returned to their vehicles in the muggle world and then returned to the Granger home. Hagrid promised to return on September 1st, where he would meet them at King's Cross Station, and then he gave Hermione a golden ticket, telling her again where to meet him. She nodded.


	3. Train Ride

**OOC/ I don't own it. This is more Hermione, because I just wasn't done in the last chapter, yet I don't want to make them too long. Lemme know how my Draco is, please!**

The two days that followed were excruciatingly slow, but she spent time with her parents, as well as read through all her new books. She had finished _Hogwarts; A History_, and was almost through her Charms textbook when the sun rose on September First. After breakfast her parents drove her, and all her new things and Keema, to King's Cross Station.

Hagrid was waiting for them a Platform 9, just like he said. He explained the nature of what Hermione had to do to reach the correct platform, and that it also didn't work for muggles. Her parents hugged and kissed her goodbye and eventually, turned and went home. Hermione had tears in her eyes as she watched them go. A wizard family approached the platform and ran at the brick wall between 9 and 10 and she gasped in amazement as they disappeared, and as no one else seemed to notice. Hagrid chuckled.

"Magic," was all he offered in reply. He told Hermione to head straight at the wall and to get a good running start. He moved with her and had a hand over her shoulder as they crossed the gate. The amount of people on the platform 9 ¾s was hard to grasp for the eleven year old, but Hagrid helped her onto the train as best he could. He gave her a hug goodbye and then left her to her own devices on the train.

The bright faced witch found an empty compartment and started to lift her trunk full of possessions, but before she could get it over her head, her arms gave out and the entire thing fell to the ground in a volley of noises, she jumped back to avoid being hit with it. Someone over her shoulder chuckled and she turned to glare, it was Malfoy.

"Stop laughing and help me instead," she barked in annoyance as she moved around her trunk to the other side. He nodded-she didn't give him much of a choice-still smiling, and they lifted it together and stowed it overhead. She sat next to her owl, and he pulled in his possessions as well. She was about to help him lift his own trunk—a sleek black trunk with his initials emblazoned on it in gold—but he lifted it himself and he sat down with his chin tilted up faintly. She fought the urge to stick her tongue out at him—he may be stronger than her _now_, but he wasn't _better_ than her.

"What house do you think you will be put in?" Hermione asked—having read all about Hogwarts in her book, she had a feeling she was going into Ravenclaw. Malfoy smiled and looked out the window, though something in his gaze was troubled.

"Well my parents were both in Slytherin…so I guess that is where I am going." He shrugged like he didn't much care where he went. She rolled her lips over her teeth and then couldn't stop her next question.

"Is it true, about the ghosts?" She asked, her brown eyes wide.

He looked at her for a moment, clearly not expecting her questions, though he nodded, "yeah. They spy on the students to make sure they behave and go to class, and even when they sleep. And they possess objects and suits of armor and throw things, and chase girls down the corridors." He smirked at her, which told her he was just trying to scare her.

"Well it isn't like I am going to miss one single class—not in all my years there." She swore solemnly. Malfoy laughed faintly.

"Who are your parents, Granger?" He asked, something seemed to drive him to the question but Hermione didn't really notice.

"They are dentists. They have a small practice in the village I am from. I had always thought I was going to be one like them, but now I guess not because I am a witch and it's so exciting!" She had to stop herself from clapping or squealing, although she didn't stop herself from bouncing a little. He ran his fingers through his slicked back blond hair.

"So you are muggleborn, then?" He asked. She nodded. "I'm a pureblood. I can trace my family bloodline all the way back to the first wizards and witches." He seemed really proud of it. Hermione was slightly jealous, but she was a witch now, same as him, her parents just weren't. Something Hagrid said itched at her and she chewed her lip. He noticed but didn't say anything.

A boy with round glasses stuck his head inside the compartment and looked first at Hermione, whom he smiled faintly at, and then glared at Malfoy, "Ew, I didn't know they let traitors go to Hogwarts."

"Shut it, Potter!" The boy scowled in return. The boy screwed his face up and then slammed the door shut. Hermione looked from the door and then to Malfoy. His arms were now folded across his chest and he was slumped back into the seat.

"What did he mean by traitor?" She asked quietly. Malfoy looked at her with that same scowl, but then he looked out the window.

"Just before we were born, there was an evil wizard. The most evil the world had ever seen before, and he had a following of wizards. My dad joined him after a while, and when he fell, my dad was arrested but my mom had nothing to do with it. She raised me by herself and I have never met my father. Ever. He is still in Azkaban and will always be there." He made a small noise, and she could tell he wasn't going to say another word about it. She nodded and leaned back in her own chair.

"Can we be friends?" Hermione asked him. He started at her sudden question and he turned to look at her slowly, a blank look on his face. He looked into her eyes for a moment before a smile returned to his face.

"I would like that." They shook on it. Not long later, the train let out a loud whistle and it started to roll out of the station. Hermione watched as they disappeared into a tunnel and then reemerged on the other side. As London disappeared behind them, they rode into the wilderness of northern England. Malfoy stayed quite for a while, when the Trolley arrived at the compartment door. Hermione's eyes widened at the sight of all the candy. Draco saw her expression and bought a lot of the candy for the both of them. The old woman smiled at them and moved on.

Draco handed her a chocolate frog first. "Careful though, it might get away," he said. She wrinkled her eyebrows at that but pulled the string to open the box. The frog croaked and jumped towards the window. She reacted quickly and caught it. As she closed her hand around it, she felt it solidify. When she looked at it again, it was a solid chocolate frog. Draco chuckled.

"Yeah, they only have one good jump in them," he was opening his own and nibbled on his frog as they rode on. They didn't talk about much, and after a while they had made a large dent in the candy, Hermione fell asleep with her head against the glass window.

A hand shook her awake after a while. When she opened her eyes, Draco was standing over her in his Hogwarts robes. "We are almost there, so time to change. There is a bathroom down the hall to change in—I think everyone is already changed now." She nodded eagerly and had to have his help getting her trunk down. When she grabbed her robes, she ran into the bathroom and changed. She made sure each pleat in her skirt was straight and her shirt was tucked in perfectly before she let the bathroom, with her clothes folded under her arm.

She wasn't used to wearing a cloak like that before and it felt heavy, but it was required so she would get used to it. Draco was eating some Berty Bott's Every Flavor Beans when she got back and he smiled when she walked in. "You look like a proper witch now," he said as he offered her some beans, she declined, and sat back and looked out the window again. The sun had set and it was too dark to see anything. She turned back to Draco and smiled.

"I can't wait to start taking classes. I have been reading my charms book, and I really really really want to get started." She nearly bounced in her seat again, he rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything at first.

"I don't think anyone should be _that_ excited about learning," he said it in a teasing matter, but he did nod eventually, "I am looking forward to potions. I hear Dumbledore got Snape to teach it this year." Draco said excitedly. Hermione looked at him expectantly.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Severus Snape single handedly defeated the Dark Lord in the War. He is so famous, I hear he doesn't leave his house, but he is famed to be the most brilliant potion master alive." Draco certainly was enthusiastic about meeting him, and Hermione could understand why. She smiled along with him. She honestly was as equally excited about all of her classes. She wanted to learn _magic_ already!

Their conversation jumped around from then on, until the whistle sounded and the train started to slow. Then the both of them crammed their faces against the window to see the station roll up in front of them. Horseless carriages lined the station and Hermione saw a huge towering finger with a lantern waiting just off the platform. She recognized the shape before she saw any details and pointed. "Hagrid!" She said excitedly. Draco followed her eyes but didn't say anything.

When the brakes of the train released and the doors to the compartments and train opened, Draco took Hermione's hand and led her out of the train—after he hurriedly explained that they were _supposed_ to leave their stuff on the train—and onto the platform.

"FIRST YEARS! FIRST YEARS, THIS WAY!" Hagrid bellowed over the heads of the children. Hermione and Draco weaved their way through the crowd to him and he smiled at Hermione, but got a warning expression in his eyes at Draco, who suddenly remembered he was holding Hermione's hand and he dropped it. A boy behind them hooted, which caused two other boys to laugh behind him. Hermione recognized the boy with glasses but not the other two.

"Potter. Longbottom. Weasley." Draco named them off. They sneered at him.

"Malfoy." Potter's voice held just as much malice as Draco's had. Hermione stepped between the four boys and pointed a finger at Potter—well the boy with glasses.

"Leave him alone! He hasn't done anything to you!" She said. Hagrid cleared his throat to get their attention and waved them all to follow him. He walked between Hermione, Draco, and the other boys. They followed the dirt path to a lake, where Hermione got her first look at Hogwarts, in all of its huge and magical glory. It was a proper castle and all the windows were lit with golden light.

The sight literally took her breath away. Draco nudged her along and into one of the many boats they were to ride across the lake. As she sat in the boat facing the castle she let out a shallow breath. "Pinch me." She said. Draco laughed and pinched her cheek. She slapped his hand away.

"Ow!" She shoved his arm and rubbed the spot simultaneously. He chuckled, but they had to move to make room for other first years. They didn't say anything else the ride across the lake and honestly, Hermione was too enthralled with the castle to say anything. She was here.

This was Hogwarts.


	4. Sorting Hat

**OOC/I don't own this universe, or its characters. I just have an imagination and stuff. Thank you for all of the views and follows. I ask politely for some reviews; how am I doing, is it legible, interested to read more, why do it this way, etc?**

When the boats were docked, the first years were led from the lake, up the grounds, and across a small courtyard and to a large door-maybe not the front one, but it was a large door. A woman with a black hat and dark green dress with a scroll waited for them just inside the door, when Hagrid brought in the rear, and the door shut behind them, she led them down the corridor without much of a word spoken. She continued to not say a word as she led them up some steps, and then around a corner, and then some more steps. She stopped right in front of another large door. She turned to the group, then.

"Through these doors lies the Great Hall, where all meals will be served. Once inside, you will follow me up to the front of the room, where you will be sorted. After the sorting, the feast will begin. Now everyone hold on a moment while I make sure we are ready to continue." She didn't wait for protest, and slipped through the door like a cat. Hermione looked around for Draco, and realized that while they had been walking, she had strayed. She had been looking at the moving portraits-they were amazing.

Harry and Neville and Ron were facing Draco and everyone else was watching. Hermione wriggled her way to the front where they were. "-nasty Malfoy will definitely be in Slytherin, like his traitor father."

"Severus Snape was also in Slytherin, and he saved everybody," Hermione interrupted them with a stern glare.

"Sorry love, I could hardly hear you over the volume of your hair," the red headed boy replied with a raised voice. Her mouth opened and closed a few times.

"It's not-I-wha-you..."

"I-I-I-I-whaa-whaaa. Sorry, being muggleborn and all, you must be pretty simple minded, you know, I didn't know muggleborns were so _stupid_." The red headed boy continued. Against Hermione's wishes, tears dripped from her eyes. Draco stepped around her and shoved the boy.

"You don't speak to her like that. Apologize Weasley," Draco had a different tone altogether than he had before. Ron moved to shove him back, when that woman cleared her throat and all the first years turned to stare at her. No one had heard her return.

"That is not the way to start the year off. You will shake hands and the problem is settled, is that understood?" The way her thin lips pursed drove the point home that she was having none of their crap. Draco and Weasley shook hands with scowls on their faces.

"Follow me." She turned and the walked in through the doors. As they did, Hermione wiped her face on her sleeve and Draco and herself moved towards the back of the group. She gazed up at the ceiling-she had been looking forward to it from the book she read-and she leaned to whisper to Draco.

"It's bewitched to look like the night's sky," she said, "but the candles are real," Draco looked sideways at her, as if the candles would be anything else but real, and smiled faintly. As they reached the front of the long Hall, silence fell. The lady stepped up to a stool with an ancient hat sitting on it and she turned and opened the scroll.

"Susan Bones," she had very little emotion at all, this woman. A red haired girl stepped forward and the hat was placed on her head. Hermione looked at the long sideways table behind the lady for a second and spotted the old man that could only be Dumbledore, and down the row, she looked at all the other professors, and then saw Hagrid, near the end. He gave her a smile and she returned it. He noticed who she was standing next to though, and his smile fell. That wasn't a good thing. Hermione was sweet and innocent and the Malfoy's didn't even know what those things were.

Hermione was jerked out of her wandering thoughts when and entire table erupted into applause. The girl must have been sorted. She moved to the table under the yellow banner-Hufflepuff. "Dean Thomas." The lady in the green dress moved right along. A boy from behind Draco moved around him and sat in the chair. He had dark skin and dark eyes. The hat was only on his scalp for a second before he called out, "Gryffindor!" The thunderous applause overshadowed the first and the boy went to go sit under the red banner. She gazed at the lion; that mean courage and bravery. She definitely saw herself in Ravenclaw, she already showed she didn't have much courage against the Weasley boy.

"Hermione Granger." Her eyes widened suddenly. She didn't move. Draco gave her hand a squeeze and then pushed her forward. She sat in the stool and the lady put the hat on her head. The smell of the hat reminded her of her grandfather. Wise and leathery. The hat chuckled faintly.

"What a bright mind," he said, "A Ravenclaw no doubt would suit you." He said, but he didn't declare it like the other two. "But there is something in you yet, so clever, but I see your heart and not just your mind. No, not Ravenclaw. Better be...Gryffindor!" When the hat yelled out that time, the Gryffindor table erupted in applause. She glanced at the Ravenclaw table, like a missed opportunity, but she went to go sit at the table anyway. She turned to see Draco looking at her, and he seemed a little sad.

"Vincent Crabbe." The lady called out.

"Welcome to Gryffindor!" A scottish boy caught her attention, she turned to look at him, "I'm Oliver Wood, I'm Captain of the Quidditch team."

"I'm Hermione Gran-"

"Slytherin!" Somehow, when the entire table clapped for Crabbe, it was controlled and in synch, whereas the other tables had gone crazy. Hermione turned to watch the rest of the sorting.

Hermione kept her eyes on the back of Draco's head, hoping that-even in this crowded room and they would be really stupid for doing something but she still had a feeling they would attempt something-those thugs would leave him alone.

"Harry Potter!" One of the professor's shifted in his seat-he was all in black and the same colored hair-and watched the boy.

"Who is that in black?" Hermione asked Wood. He glanced that way and did a double take.

"Merlin's balls-sorry Granger-that's Severus Snape. He is the one that-"

"Defeated the Dark Lord." Hermione finished for her with a nod. Why would he care about Potter, though?

"You would do well in Slytherin." The hat said. Harry muttered something and the hat chuckled, "Oh? Better be instead...Gryffindor!" The table went crazy, and Hermione had a sinking feeling. That Harry Potter was one of the ones that wouldn't leave Draco alone.

"Ronald Weasley." The woman called. The red headed bully walked up and sat in the stool, a pleased smile on his face.

"Another Weasley! I know just what to do with you; Gryffindor!" More applause. Harry had sat across from Hermione, the older boys around them greeted him and he had a look in his eye at Hermione. Ron sat on Harry's other side.

"Ah! Mountain Troll!" Ron said quietly pointing at Hermione. She sank low in her seat and turned back to the sorting, so the boy didn't see her eyes watering again. A red headed boy next to Ron smacked him, _hard_. He ground something through clenched teeth into the boy's ear, but Hermione ignored it. She would ignore them if it killed her.

"Draco Malfoy." The man in black shifted again as Draco stepped forward. As he sat down, his eyes found Hermione, she smiled at him encouragingly.

He started muttering something before the hat was even on his head.

"Not Slytherin, eh?" The hat didn't seem to have a private voice. Some people in the hall even laughed, the Slytherins started to glower at him. "You have a thirst to prove yourself. Clever, talented… yes. Sytherin would help you on your way, no doubt about that." Draco continued muttering. The Sorting Hat was silent for a moment.

"Ravenclaw!" He yelled. The table didn't clap. Draco didn't move either. Hermione had read about the feud between tables, but she didn't understand the hatred. She stood and started clapping and cheering—she didn't think about anyone else. Slowly, the Ravenclaw's barely clapped at all. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were the middle tables, and she was on Ravenclaw's side, so Draco sat directly behind her. She gave him a small smile, his ears were red.

"Hogwarts has really gone to the dogs," Weasley had a look of hatred upon himself as he gazed at Draco, as did most of those around him.

"Respect the Sorting Hat's decision," the boy next to Weasley told him sternly. He looked uneasily at Draco anyway. Hermione gave him a smile for support. He turned to look at her, still surprised.

"All Malfoy's have been in Slytherin," he had told her on the train. The lady in the dress had to clear her throat to gain back attention.

"Blaze Zabini." Another dark skinned boy moved up and before the hat touched his head the hat yelled out, "Slytherin!"

There were still many and more people to go. Hermione clapped when others were put in Gryffindor, like everyone else, but she was concerned about the two boys across from her. Same house or not, she didn't trust them a lick. She had almost wished that Draco had been in the same house as her, but if each year was supposed to share a dorm room, she was glad that Draco didn't have to worry about Potter or Weasley when he slept.

When the last girl was sorted, into Hufflepuff, the lady went to go sit down next to Dumbledore, who stood up and smiled faintly. "Welcome first years! Before our feast will begin, I have a few announcements. Because Professor Slughorn retired last year, Severus Snape has filled the position." The entire room clapped. "Also, we are welcoming another new professor; Alastor Moody will be temporarily filling in the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts." There was more applause.

"Now, I would like to remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is named that for a reason. Anyone caught near the forest's borders will be severally punished. Without further ado, may the feast," he lifted his hands and clapped, "begin." When he opened his hands, food was suddenly everywhere along the table. Hermione eyed it all hungrily and made her a plate with reasonable proportions. Everywhere she looked, the guys were loading their plates with reckless abandon. She rolled her eyes and ate with her manners. She didn't speak to anyone around her; they all seemed to be talking about Quidditch anyway, even two pretty girls a little down the table were involved. Whenever she turned and looked at Draco, he was talking lightly with some of the people around him. She was glad that he was at least making friends. It seemed like forever when the feast was over. The Gryffindor Prefect started gathering up the first years, as she noticed the same was happening at all the tables, so she only had a brief moment to smile and wish Draco a good night before she was shepherded—literally—out of the Great Hall and towards a room of so many stairs.

The magical Staircase. She had read about it. They weren't timed, and they moved when they want to. She smiled as she saw them flying around several floors over their heads. The red haired prefect led them up the steps, urging them to hurry and keep up. When they got to a corridor, Hermione hadn't really been paying attention to where they were (she had been looking at the portraits again). They came to a stop at a lady in a pink dress. She looked down at the Prefect without a smile. "Password?" She asked almost in a bored tone.

"Caput Draconis." Her entire frame swung open. He waited in the corridor of all the first years to go inside the common room and when they did, he moved to the front of the group and got all of their attention. "Listen. The password changes frequently, when it does, the words will appear on the inside of the Pink Lady's portrait, but only when she is _closed_. The stairs behind me lead to the dorms, the girls rooms are at the top of the stairs and on the left, the boys on the right. Each cluster of rooms will have a number on it—the number corresponds to the year you are in currently. Any questions?" The first years looked to him.

One boy raised his hand, "Where are our things?"

"Waiting on your beds, of course." The boy replied, almost bored. "Anyone caught sneaking into a room that isn't theirs will answer to McGonagall. McGonagall explained the House Cup, correct?" He asked. The wide-eyed look gave him the answer. "Every year the different Houses compete to finish the year with the most points. Professors, Head boy and girl, and prefects can award and deduct points. We like to win, so behave and do as you're told." No one had any more questions so he dismissed them all to bed. Hermione went up the stairs and found her room, marked with a golden 1, and went inside. Three of the five girls were already there, Hermione made the fourth. She spotted her trunk sitting on the bed next to the window and she moved it to the floor at the foot of the bed so she could sit down. She could remember the other girl's being sorted, but she couldn't remember their names.

"I'm Lavender Brown." The girl had a heart shaped face and pudgy cheeks, but there was kindness in her eyes. Her hair was wavy like Hermione's, but not nearly as bad. She was sitting on the foot of her bed with the Daily Prophet—Hermione could read the big black label from her bed— in her hands; Hermione guessed that that was the morning paper.

"Fay Dunbar." This girl had the bed right next to Hermione. She had a kind smile and a pixie face. Her hair was cut short and framed her face, and was a deep shade of brown. Her eyes were bright blue, however, and contrasted against the paleness of her skin.

"Parvati Patil." Parvati was clearly of Indian descent, and Hermione thought she looked very pretty. She had the same color eyes as her hair and she had a small golden necklace with the letter P as a pendant. All the girls were smiling at her.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said with a friendly smile. The other girls glanced between each other.

"I'd stay away from that Malfoy boy if I was you," Lavender Brown told her, "just because the hat put him in Ravenclaw, doesn't mean he doesn't have evil in his blood."

Hermione stopped herself from glaring at her but sighed. "I had a very nice ride with him on the train, and he wasn't evil. He was _nice_. I can take care of myself, anyway. So thank you, but Draco is my friend." She let out a noise and turned her back on the girls as she got herself ready for bed. She ignored them as they started talking and when she got into her bed and closed the drapes around her, she was pleased to discover that she couldn't hear anything. She then remembered reading about the common room enchantments in _Hogwarts: A History_. It was a silencing charm, for privacy.

She fell asleep, despite her eagerness for the next day.


	5. First Day Charms

Harry had dreamed about going to Hogwarts, ever since his father had first told him about his time there, his mother as well. Hogwarts was simply going to be an amazing part of his future, and he was going to have the time of his life there. He was going to become Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team like his father, and he was going to do excellent in school like his mother and do something with his life afterwards. His parents had taught him to live his life to the fullest, every day of it. Today was the first step in that direction.

The hitch in his otherwise perfect Hogwarts experience seemed to be Malfoy. That blood traitor should not be allowed to grace the halls of Hogwarts. The other Death Eaters family's went into hiding or killed themselves after Voldemort's defeat in the First Wizarding War. The Malfoy family—Draco's mother always denied her approval of her husband's choices even though she married him right before Voldemort's rise to power began. Lucius Malfoy had come into a lot of money and very quickly. It looked suspicious that she got with him, at that particular time, and yet when Lucius was caught red handed, his wife denied her support. She was released only because she did not have the Dark Mark inked into her arm.

Malfoy's father was a traitor, and his mother was a traitor in her marriage. Draco was born from both of them and Harry had been told time and again that those sorts of children are going to end up like their parents. Harry didn't know all there was to know about the war, just that most of the people he called family were involved, especially his parents.

As Harry got himself together for that morning, he particularly took the time and made a special effort in donning his red and gold tie. He was _so_ very proud of those colors. When he was dressed, he noticed Neville and Ron were still sleeping. He shook their curtains and kicked their bed frames until they both shouted at him to stop it. He waited in the common room at the bottom of the stairs for them to be ready. That Granger girl was sitting in a chair by the fire. She was dressed for the day, though her hair looked like it had never been brushed before. He figured it was just naturally that way. He remembered the look on her face last night, when Ron had insulted her before the sorting, and again after they were sorted. He didn't really feel like she deserved it, but she also had no business hanging out with Malfoy either. He probably took her brain or something.

She looked up when she felt eyes on her, at first she just blinked at him, he noticed the lines under her eyes. "How long have you been up?" He asked, his mouth pulled sideways into a half-smile. She looked back at her book, tilted her head, and then shrugged her shoulders.

"A f—" she cleared her throat, "a few minutes, maybe an hour." She looked outside, seeing that the sun still hadn't risen fully yet. She wet her lips and went back to reading. Harry chuckled faintly and curiously moved next to her chair to see what she was reading. She warily watched him but then went back to her reading. He recognized it as one of their textbooks, but he couldn't remember which subject it went to.

"Aren't we only supposed to read it when the professor tells us to?" He asked, she flinched at his voice like she didn't expect it.

"I wanted to read ahead."

"Yeah, but you're more than halfway done with the book. It's the first day of class, isn't that a bit much?" He didn't mean to sound like a jerk, but the way she snapped her book shut, told Harry he had struck a nerve.

"It is up to me how much I read, not you, Harry Potter," she spat his name at him as she stuffed the book into her bag—which was bulging with her other books—and she stormed out of the common room.

He supposed she saved herself doing that, because once the portrait had swung shut from her exit, Neville and Ron joined him in the common room. He decided not to hurry them to the Great Hall, like he wanted to, but he got them chatting about their schedules for the day to give the nerdy girl a head start. McGonagall had told them to drop the fight last night, and as far as Harry was concerned, Malfoy was better left ignored, but Ron never knew when to quit teasing anyone and he seemed to like teasing Granger.

After an appropriate amount of time passed, Harry finally brought up breakfast and his two friends left the common room. When they reached the Great Hall, it wasn't completely full like last night had been, but breakfast was already served. Harry spotted Granger sitting by herself amid a few older kids, who either didn't notice her or ignored her, and Harry got him and his two friends to sit well away from her. He didn't look for Malfoy, Harry told himself that boy was a waste of time and nothing good was going to come by from talking to him.

/

Draco woke up with the images of his nightmare still present in his mind's eye. He was in a cold sweat, and panting heavily. Luckily, his curtains were still closed so no one in the dorm could hear him. He slid out from his covers and sat in his pajamas and ran his fingers through his hair. Draco had only seen old pictures of his father, and in every one of them he was scowling, or sneering. His mother sometimes made comments when Draco was angry that he looked just like his father doing that, and he hated it. During his dreams, he always became his father, and made all the same wrong choices and turned evil. Draco was _determined_ not to, but those dreams always made that goal feel pointless.

Once he calmed down enough, he slipped out of his bed and got dressed. He had always imagined him getting put into Slytherin, so when he picked up his blue and silver tie, it was hard to understand how it had happened. All Draco had been muttering when the hat was put on him, to _not_ put him into Slytherin, to just _please, please, please_ anything but Slytherin. Miraculously, the old hat had listened to him. He didn't even imagine what his mother, a proud pureblooded Slytherin, was going to think when she found out. Draco sighed as he fixed the tie into place.

Oh well. Draco was _glad_ to not be in Slytherin, he didn't want to be associated with his father, at all.

The other boys in his room were still sleeping. At the dinner table last night, the other boys in his class spoke to him and they seemed alright. Draco left quietly and went into the common room with his book bag. He was excited for his potions class with Snape. He didn't know about any of the other professors, but he was excited to meet Snape—the hero, the Slytherin, the Misunderstood. Draco just had a feeling Snape would understand his situation, and not judge him like everyone else.

Draco decided not to hang around the common room and went to the Great Hall. He was halfway down the steps when he saw Potter and his lackeys walking down the steps. Draco ducked back into the hallway and took a deep breath to quell his anger. He had a feeling that they would take it upon themselves to make his life here hell, and he hated being outnumbered. All three of them came from pureblood families—though Weasley's family is known by everyone to be poor—and powerful. All of their parents had been aurors, and in the Order of the Phoenix for crying out loud! Draco wasn't strong enough to take on all of them in a fight. He remembered what Weasley had said to Hermione about her hair, and his fists clenched in his robe pockets. The red headed git had no right going after her.

He drew in a deep breath as he thought about Hermione with a small smile. She had known about the wizarding world for all of four days, but she had still jumped to her feet and clapped when he got sorted into Ravenclaw, even though no one did—and what Ravenclaw did to welcome him hardly counted as clapping. She didn't judge him and had stood up for him, twice now. He decided that, no matter what happened to him, he wasn't going to let Weasley, Potter, or Longbottom bully her. He had no control over what happened in the Gryffindor common room, but elsewhere in the castle, he decided he was going to protect her.

With his new found resolve, he went back into the staircase and trotted down the stairs. The three other boys had gotten quite a ways ahead of him, but they reached the Great Hall at about the same time. Draco spotted Hermione's wild hair almost instantly along the Gryffindor table and he moved to sit as close to her has he could, like last night. The boys had sat closer to the entrance to the Hall. Draco wasn't sure if they had even seen her or not, which was good. She had her face in her book and didn't notice his arrival.

"Granger," Draco called. She jumped slightly at her name and looked left and right for the person to call her name, she didn't turn around though. "Behind you," he monotoned. She looked over her shoulder at him, turning in her seat, and smiled slightly.

"Morning Malfoy," she said. She looked pretty tired.

"Morning. How is Gryffindor?" He asked, hoping they had left her alone.

"It is okay. The bed is really soft. The other first year girls seem nice…" she trailed off as she looked around for them, she didn't see them and then leaned across the walkway to confide in him, "they told me to not be your friend. But don't worry, they don't know what they are talking about." As she had begun to speak, his stomach dropped at the idea of losing his only friend, especially because of his promise he had made to himself earlier, but then what she had said caused him to smile.

"Thank you." He said. Someone walked their way so Hermione had to lean back up. She leaned in again.

"How was your first night as a Ravenclaw? Have you told your mother?" She asked. Draco scowled faintly, remembered who he looked like when he did that, and then sighed.

"No one spoke to me in the common room, but the first year boys seemed…not as hateful as some." He glanced in Potter's direction. "And no, I haven't. I….don't want to know what she thinks about it. I mean I'm—"

"The first Malfoy to not be in Slytherin. Big deal," she waved her hand, "there is always a first for something." She was sure of herself. The three other Ravenclaw boys sat down around Draco and glanced between him and Hermione.

"Morning," Terry Boot said with a smile, his hair was still wet from a bath. Hermione smiled slightly at the three boys.

"Good morning," intoned Michael Corner and the third boy, Anthony Goldstein simply nodded his head.

"Yes," quipped Draco, "it is." Hermione had turned back to her food already, and had her nose back into her book. The three boys were eagerly discussing their up and coming classes and they received Draco's input in stride. By the end of their breakfast, the four boys decided to walk to their first class of the day; Charms. When Draco stood with his….friends? No, acquaintances or Housemates; they weren't his friends yet. Hermione was still reading so Draco tapped her shoulder.

"I was heading to my first class and was wondering where yours is?" Draco asked her. She rubbed the corner of her eye as she closed her book.

"Charms, I think." She got herself ready to go and noticed Draco's grin. "What?"

"Me too!" He walked with her on his left, and the three Ravenclaw's in a mob sort of thing, to their Charms class with Professor Flitwick, who was the Head of Ravenclaw. When they got to his classroom, he was located standing on top of a precarious stack of books, directing everyone where to sit. The Slytherins and Hufflepuff first years had the left side of the room, and the Gryffindor and Ravenclaws had the right side. Draco and Hermione naturally gravitated towards the front of the row, and next to each other, and the other Ravenclaw boys sat directly behind them. The Potter and his shadows sat in the back upper corner, as far from Flitwick as they could get.

When the last student filtered in, Flitwick shut the door with a gesture of his wand and he began the lesson by closing the curtains behind him. He turned to the class. "Can anyone tell me what a charm is, exactly?" Draco glanced around the room, he knew what it was but he didn't want to be a kno—

Hermione's hand shot up in the air. Flitwick noticed and gestured for her to explain, "A charm is a spell that adds properties to an object or creature, but does not change what it _is_, like in transfigurations." Flitwick smiled and nodded.

"Yes, miss?"

"Granger, Professor Flitwick."

"Well done, Miss Granger, five points to Gryffindor." Hermione beamed at the teacher, but she didn't seem to notice the glares from the people around her.

"As Miss Granger said, charms change the function or property of things already in existence, such as the charm we will be practicing today, the Colour Change Charm." Flitwick waved his wand and small porcelain figurines moved from a box on the floor to in front of all of the students.

"I want everyone to practice the incantation with me. It is Colovaria. Co-loh-VA-ree-ah." Flitwick enunciated the pronunciation. Hermione had read about it earlier this morning and remembered how the book said to imagine what color you wanted it to change before you even got your wand out. Flitwick hadn't assigned a color yet, but she had hers in mind already.

Flitwick had the entire class repeat after him several times before he had them get their wands out. Hermione's felt like in her hand, but she was very excited to try her first charm. He gave the go ahead. She heard the kids around her say the incantation over and over again with no results. Hermione steeled herself before she attempted it.

She saw Draco watching her out of the corner of her eye. She drew in another breath before she pictured the vivid purple that was her favorite, and she said with conviction, "Colovaria," as she gestured with her wand towards the featureless porcelain figurine.

Her eyes were glued to the object, her breath in her throat. She waited…and waited….

It spread slowly from the top of the porcelain, and down the sides, but it changed colors. It went from being pearly white, to the deep purple she saw in her mind. She looked excitedly at Draco, who look surprised.

"Good job!" He offered, but he turned to his own to do his spell. He had seen how easy it was for Granger to do it, so he knew he could do it easily.

He raised his wand and pointed it at the object, just like Granger did, and said, "Colovaria." He waited just as long as Granger did but nothing happened. Hermione chewed her lip before she tapped the corner of his desk.

"Try thinking of the color before you say the spell," she said. He looked annoyed for only a second, before he nodded, and then tried again. He had time to inhale and exhale before his little figurine turned silver like it had been dipped in paint.

By that time, Flitwick had made his way around the room (he was floating on top of a book at desk level height), he caught sight of Draco's silver object and he exclaimed, "You sir have done it! Five points to Ravenclaw!" Hermione looked eagerly at her own figure and saw it had turned its normal color again.

She looked devastated for a second and then looked at Professor Flitwick, "I had changed its color, to purple! Why did it change, professor?" She asked.

"You must have lost concentration, my dear. Keep your focus!" He encouraged her, and then he moved on. Hermione pouted.

"Malfoy, you _know_ I did it before you," she said. Draco smiled faintly at her and looked innocent.

"Yes, but _I _can't award points, now can I?" He laughed faintly, as did the Ravenclaw's behind him. Hermione glared at her figurine and when she did the incantation again, it turned black in her anger. When Flitwick came by again, he gave Gryffindor five points and congratulated her.

When the end of the class came around, Hermione and Draco had been the only two who had managed to change the color at all—one boy named Seamus Finnegan had somehow managed to explode his, which sent one Hufflepuff to the infirmary.

Draco knew he couldn't have gotten the charm as fast as he did, if Hermione hadn't given him that advice, but she was so annoyed that Flitwick had rewarded him first, that he kept that information to himself. It wasn't really that big of a deal who finished first anyway.


	6. Potions, Transfiguration, and Flying

**Note: I am updating this chapter because of the amazing amount of typos they slipped by me (it was late at night...) and I also wanted to address some guest reviews before I moved on to the next chapter. **

**I have read all of the books multiple times, and I know there are things that don't follow along with the book, but guys, this is a fanfic. Everything isn't going to match the books, or else there would be no point in writing it. I also didn't get 100% accurate about where the House rooms are; because that is not where my focus is. I don't want to come across as hateful, and I am very thankful for your reviews, but I just wanted to establish that there is a reason why those things are different and don't follow the book to the letter.**

**Thank you!**

* * *

Every first year walked into the dungeons with excitement—perhaps for the first time ever—because of who was going to be teaching them Potions; Severus Snape.

The classroom was dark and the smell of hundreds of ingredients itched their noses as the first years crossed into the threshold. They took their seats—the front of the room filled up quickly—and after everyone was seated, they all waited in an excited silence for Snape to come. The way the classroom was set up, there were two doors, the one they had come in, and the one that was on the opposite side of the classroom, behind a podium and a desk for demonstrations.

After a few moments of them keeping a keen eye on the door in front of them, the door they had entered in through thudded open which caused everyone to jump and turn suddenly. Snape filled the doorway in his solid black robe. His hair was long and hung around his face. He looked around the room, at all of the excited eyes staring at him. He spotted Potter, and the Malfoy Boy sitting amongst the front row. He drew in a deep breath as he walked between the tables and then came to a stop behind his podium.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving, or silly incantations in this class," he began. "In here we will work with physical ingredients, that when mixed properly can do anything from change ones appearance, to making someone think they are in love, and everything in between." He folded his arms across his chest and he glanced around at everyone.

"I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making but I expect your undivided attention." Snape paused and looked around again. "Who can tell me what the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane is?" He asked. Hermione's hand shot up in the air. He made a note of her Gryffindor colors but did not call on her yet. He looked around at all of the other students blank faces, before he finally waved a hand for her to answer him.

"They are the same, sir. It is a rare magical plant often also called Aconite. The leaves are most commonly used in the Wolfsbane Potion. The root of the plant is also used as a potion ingredient," Hermione smiled as she finished answering Snape's question. If he was impressed, he did an excellent job in hiding it.

"Where would I find a Bezoar?" Snape addressed the rest of the class. Hermione's hand shot up again after a few short seconds. Snape glanced in her direction before he looked around the room again, disappointment painting his face. He waited long enough that some students thought he was just going to let Granger hold her hand up forever until he relented and waved his hand at her.

"The stomach of a goat. It is a very rare stone that cures most poisons," the way she said it made it seem like it would have killed her if she hadn't been able to answer his question. He nodded his head.

"Correct. I suppose you also know what would be created if powdered root of asphodel was added to an infusion of wormwood?" He asked her with one eyebrow raised. She nodded several times. "Well?"

"It is called the Draught of Living Death. It is a very powerful sleeping potion and it is very difficult to make. When brewed correctly it is as clear as water and gives the drinker all the signs of being dead." Hermione looked a little nervous, "Professor, may I ask why these questions? All of the things you have asked about are very advanced, we couldn't possibly be ready to—"

"I ask, simply because I wanted to see who actually looked into the reading," he held up a finger at her and she nodded faintly. "If any of you wish to pass this class, you must be willing to take the extra step to look forward. I do not believe in babying anyone through school and I will not tolerate laziness. For every lesson forward, you are all expected to do the reading of what we will cover. The first three weeks we will go through the ingredients we will be using and their properties. Everyone who is not prepared will have house points deducted. Is that understood?"

The entire class intoned, "yessir." He glanced at Granger.

"Ten points to Gryffindor," he finally awarded. "I want a parchment on Monday about the uses of Aconite leaves and roots. Class dismissed." He waved everyone off and then disappeared behind the door everyone had expected him to come in through. Hermione didn't move for a moment before she put all of her things away. She had become really nervous when he wouldn't let her answer her questions, and she just got the overall impression that he didn't like her. Draco stood in front of her desk with his hands in his pockets and a small smile on his face.

"That man is intimidating. Just the way he walked in made me not want to answer any of his questions," Draco admitted, "of course that is why I am in Ravenclaw and you are in Gryffindor, I guess. The old hat wasn't lying about your courage," he teased. Hermione stood and glared at him with her lips pressed together.

"You knew some of the answers and didn't say anything?!" Her accusation brought a sly grin to the blond boy's face.

"Of course! My mother always assumed people were trying to kill us so she had a stash Bezoars." Draco didn't want to admit that he had also read the first fifty pages of their text, though. Hermione let out a huff.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" She demanded.

"I already said; he is intimidating!" Draco nudged her shoulder with his as they left the dungeons and they headed to lunch.

"Ooh, Malfoy and Granger, sitting in a tree," a voice behind them sang nastily as they walked shoulder-to-shoulder through the hallway. Silently, the two decided to ignore Ronald Weasley as they walked, but he kept singing the song. Hermione was the first to cave and turn around and glare at him.

"Leave us alone, Ronald Wealsey!" She demanded, her finger pointing at him. The other students around them kept walking like they didn't even see what was going on. Hermione and Draco vaguely noted that Potter and Longbottom hadn't been walking with Weasley to begin with. Weasley held up his hands, and feigned being afraid.

"Oh no, it's a little girl with giant hair! You must be related to medusa or something; ugly and with horrible hair." He laughed like he was being funny. Hermione let out a raging yell and shoved the boy backwards by his shoulders. He was surprised and tripped over his feet and landed solidly on his arse.

"Stop insulting my hair!" She nearly screamed at him. Draco put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down; she looked a second away from kicking him.

"Come on, Hermione, he definitely isn't worth it." Draco was pretty proud of Granger for defending herself, but he also didn't want her to get caught by a teacher or prefect. Weasley rubbed his bottom as Hermione glared down at him. She pointed her finger at him again.

"Leave. Me. Alone," she ground out before she turned around and stalked off. Draco grinned down at Weasley and then followed after her.

"That was impressive, Granger. I didn't know you had it in you," Draco said as they ascended the stairs that would take them to the Great Hall for lunch. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He has no right being like that," she reasoned," and if he does it again…" She let out a huff of anger. There had been a charm she had been reading about—it was nearly in the very back of their Charms book, but she knew she would use it on him if he said anything again. Draco could tell by her expression that she meant business. He was glad he was on her good side.

After a pleasant lunch the two of them had Transfigurations together, with Professor McGonagall.

Unlike their other classes that day, McGonagall separated the class in sections by their house, which made it impossible for Malfoy and Granger to sit near each other. Malfoy ended up sitting next to Michael, and Potter next to Granger.

She began the lecture with an introduction into what transfiguration was, and its many uses and the ideology behind it. Also unlike their other professors, she never paused in her lecture to ask questions. At the end of class, she assigned a parchment for the students to summarize what she had lectured about, and it was due for their next period. Hermione was excited to get started, but of course no one else was that eager.

Herbology was next and was located in the Greenhouse on the grounds. For Hermione and Draco, this was their first real glimpse at the grounds, as they walked they drank in the scenery around them. During the class, they were told to walk around the greenhouse and try to identify as many plants as they could. Hermione, with no surprise from Draco, was able to identify thirty plants, which was the most any student got. Professor Sprout awarded Gryffindor thirty points, and a girl named Padma Patil won Ravenclaw fifteen points, for second place.

After this class was over, the male first years had Flying Class, while girl first years had History of Magic; this meant that the two young friends actually had a class that wasn't with each other. After this class was over, they would switch and then it would be dinner time. They briefly nodded bye to each other and agreed to meet before dinner, and Hermione went back inside for her class, while Draco headed to the appropriate courtyard for his flying class. A yellow eyed, white haired woman waited for the lucky first years with brooms lined up around her in two lines. She told everyone to stand next to one.

She went over how to properly fly a broom and then ordered everyone to hold out their hand and say 'up.'

Draco scowled when he saw Potter's broom react to him instantly. Draco had to repeat himself three more times before his broom slowly rose to his waiting hand. Harry beamed at his broom proudly.

"When I will blow my whistle, everyone will touch off of the ground slowly, hover for a moment and then lean forward and touch back down." She had waited until everyone had their broom in their hand before she began speaking and after she was done she waited a breath and then blew her thin metal whistle. Potter did excellently, he had a natural talent.

The others….it would take a while.

Draco struggled to hold himself balanced on the broom and kept swaying left and right. Neville Longbottom didn't trust himself enough to even try to kick off of the ground. Whenever Ronald Weasley pushed off of the ground, he would just land back on his feet like he didn't have a broom between his legs.

"You must use a bit of your magic to get your broom to respond to you! Concentrate!" Madame Hooch called out. Draco drew in a deep breath and when he opened his eyes again, he felt at ease on the broom. He could have been a thousand feet up and he didn't believe it would have made a difference, he felt comfortable. He glanced over at Potter, to see him easily touch back down. Draco mimicked the boy's actions by leaning and he gracefully landed on his feet. Madame Hooch walked around again, nodding to the students that did well, and encouraging the ones that weren't doing so well. After a few more minutes, she encouraged those willing to try, to kick up even harder and go a few more feet off of the ground. When Potter did it, he shot up twenty feet. Madame Hooch was only impressed for a moment and then yelled at him to get down lower. Draco tried to go just as high as him, but only raised six feet up in the air. Madame Hooch didn't yell at him, however, so Draco tried to imagine he had done the better job but he wasn't convinced.

Class went on a little bit longer, with Madame Hooch ordering them to move around low to the ground. After she dismissed everyone, the lot walked up the path to the school, where they reported to their History of Magic class. It was more boring that Draco could have ever imagined, but somehow he managed to stay awake the entire time, though the notes he had taken contained more doodles than helpful notes. He waited outside the Great Hall for a while, and when Granger didn't show up, he went inside with the idea that he had missed her. He didn't see her anywhere at the Gryffindor table. He spotted one of the first year girls nearby and got her attention because he didn't know her name.

"Where is Granger?" He asked her. She eyed him with a glare but sighed.

"The infirmary; there was an accident in Flying Class," the girl said and looked sorry about it when Draco's eyes widened in concern.

"How?" He demanded. She looked at the girl sitting next to her and then back at him.

"Her broom…well it went a little crazy when she got on it and it threw her off. I think her wrist was broken." Draco didn't stick around to ask any more questions. He stopped on his way out of the Great Hall to ask the Ravenclaw prefect where the infirmary was. The seventh floor!

He ran most of the way—he had to stop when a teacher yelled at him to walk—and when he entered the room, he saw Hermione sitting on a bed halfway down the room, with her left arm wrapped in gauze. She had her head in a book and it caused Draco to laugh. She jumped at the noise.

"You should be eating," she said. He rolled his eyes.

"I was wo—" He caught himself before he said worried, he was _not_ going to say that, "—wondering where you were when I heard some Gryffindor's talking about how you got thrown off your broom?" He ended his sentence in a question and she looked embarrassed.

"I don't know what happened, alright? I did _everything_ like Madame Hooch said to. I held my hand out and said up. I rose eventually and when I mounted it, it zoomed off no matter what I did! The broom suddenly veered to the right and I lost my grip and fell off…" She looked down at her hand. "It hurt really bad when I landed, but Madame Pomfrey promised I would be healed by the morning. At least it wasn't my right hand. I wanted to do my Transfiguration homework tonight." Draco chuckled faintly as he sank into the seat next to her bed.

"Do you really have to spend the rest of the night here? I mean you look fine." Draco raised his eyebrows in question. Hermione actually blushed a little bit.

"I…well it's embarrassing, okay? I don't want anyone to see me like this." The way she said 'anyone' Draco figured she mean Weasley. He nodded in understanding.

"Okay. Do you want me to bring you any food?" Draco asked honestly. He wasn't going to ask her to do anything she didn't want to do, of course. She smiled faintly.

"Thanks so much, but Madame Pomfrey said she was sending up food as soon as she got to the Great Hall. I imagine it will be here any minute." Draco nodded his head a little and then looked at the book she was reading, and tilted his head.

"What is that?"

She looked down at the book and shrugged a little. "It was left here by a fifth year. It is a Charms text book." She looked back down at it and grinned. "This Charm here is called a Bubble Headed Charm, and it is for breathing underwater, isn't that amazing?" She had such a sparkle in her eye he laughed.

"What you are doing is kind of cheating," he pointed out, "I mean, we aren't supposed to know that sort of stuff for another four years." She looked a little put off for a moment. Her eyebrows knit together as she thought about it.

"There is nothing wrong with looking ahead. Cheating is taking someone's work for your own," she clarified with a nod of her head.

"So then cheating is like stealing? Like stealing some fifth years textbook?" He teased. Her nostrils flare at the accusation.

"It was just sitting on the nightstand!" She said exasperated. Draco chuckled and held his hands up in defeat. A covered tray suddenly appeared next to Hermione on her bed and she jumped to her feet in surprise. Draco laughed and beat her to taking the cover off. It was roast beef, potatoes, green beans, and pumpkin juice. He eyed the food hungrily and his stomach growled in response to the smells wafting around them.

"I don't know why she sent that much food, I could never eat it all!" Hermione protested as she picked up the fork that came next to the plate of food. Draco took that as his invitation and stabbed some green beans with the knife since Granger had claimed the fork.

"Don't mind if I do, then." He said as he popped them into his mouth. Hermione rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

Their dinner alone was pleasant. Draco complained about how boring History was, but didn't mention the fun time he had at Flying, because of her incident. Hermione didn't ask about his flying lesson either, which didn't go by unnoticed by him.

"What on Earth are you doing here, young man?!" A posh voice demanded behind Draco, causing him to jump in surprise. He turned around to see that teacher that had yelled at him to stop running before. It was a woman with gray hair and in a white dress. He figured she was Madame Pomfrey.

"I had come to visit my injured friend. Is that against the rules?" He asked.

"Well, no, it isn't. But it is ten minutes until ten and that is past your curfew!"

"What?!" Exclaimed Draco and Hermione at the same time. They hadn't noticed their conversation had gone on for _three hours._ Now that he thought about it, he was very tired and thirsty from all the talking. Hermione apologized profusely to Madame Pomfrey for it, because she honestly didn't notice. Madame Pomfrey eyed Draco severally.

"This is your warning, boy."

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he said. She nodded faintly and took out a pen and summoned a piece of parchment. She wrote something on it and handed it to Malfoy.

"If anyone stops you, show that to them, Malfoy. You are to go _straight _to Ravenclaw tower, is that understood?" Draco nodded his head several times and before he left, he waved to Hermione, who still looked apologetic and he left the infirmary.

Being in the empty hallways this late at night was…awesome. There was no one to glare at him, or to jump out of his way like he was a walking jinx.

He was standing on the steps of the Grand Stair case between the sixth fifth floor, which the corridor at the bottom of the steps would take him to his dorm, when the staircase lurched under his feet and moved him across the entire room. Now, on the wrong side of the castle to reach his the Common room. He decided to go downwards to the fifth floor anyway. At the landing, he waited for the stairs to begin to move, but they stayed there.

Behind him was an archway into an empty hallway. He looked curiously down the corridor because he wasn't sure where it led—he hadn't been there before. He walked through the archway and took small steps forward, listening for movement. He noticed a dip in the wall behind a marble candle stand that lit up most of the hallway, but maybe it was just a trick of the light and the large support pillar next to it. He walked up to it, and was surprised to find it wasn't a trick of the light after all. He leaned into the hiding spot behind the pillar and glanced around and realized this was a…well sort of a secret passageway. It was too small to be a corridor and it was nearly hidden behind the light. He took a few steps down it when he heard the approach of a few people, and angry conversation.

"What do you mean it was jinxed?" He recognized the voice as McGonagall, though it was a few octaves higher than normal.

"I inspected the broom after coming back from the infirmary. It had been tampered with, and was cursed." The reply came from Madame Hooch undoubtedly. Draco's eyes widened considerably. Hermione's broom had been cursed? He felt an instant rush of adrenaline as his blood called for revenge-but to who?

"Do you have any sort of idea who would do such a thing?" McGonagall demanded. Madame Hooch must have shrugged or something because she didn't reply at first.

"I took it to Moody, for him to look at, to see if he could trace it." She finally replied. It seems like they had come to a stop in front of his hiding place, which made Draco's heart beat rapidly.

"Did he find anything?" The Gryffindor head asked.

"Not yet. Should we tell the girl?" Madame Hooch asked in a quieter voice. McGonagall sighed heavily.

"I don't want to scare the poor girl. She's muggleborn, and very innocent. I don't think she would be any better off if we told her. Who would want to go after her?" McGonagall replied. "But I will go inform Dumbledore now, he needs to be alerted." Then the two women wished each other a good night and Draco listened to their footsteps recede.

Draco was about to turn around when a hand closed over his mouth from behind him. He shot his elbow backwards instinctively. He then spun around, his wand in his hand already. Two redheaded boys towered over him with grins, one was rubbing his stomach, where Draco must have hit him.

"Reign it in Malfoy, we aren't gonna hurt you," Draco recognized them as the Weasley twins. He glared at them but put his wand away.

"What the hell are you doing then?" He asked gruffly. The twins chuckled.

"The stairs past curfew always move so students have to take the long routes around the castle, which increases the chances of them getting caught. Not often do those so late notice these little…short cuts." The boys gestured around them.

"I don't need to get to Gryffindor tower, though. Obviously."

"This one doesn't lead to Gryffindor tower," one of the twins said. "This one leads to the Ravenclaw Common room."

"Why are you two here, then?" He asked suspiciously, but they didn't answer.

"Follow the tunnel around, until you reach a fork, take the right one. When you reach a dead end, tickle the brick that is fourth up from the floor in the middle of the wall. That will take you straight into the common room." They then waved at him and walked past him and back into the hallway. Draco watched them go for a moment, and debated whether or not to just turn back—he had Madame Pomfrey's note anyway.

Curiosity got the best of him, however, and he followed their instructions. When he reached the dead end, he counted out the fourth brick and tickled it. The brick shrank away from his touch, as did all the ones underneath it, which opened a hole large enough for him to crawl through. By ignoring his dignity for a moment, he got down on his hands and knees and crawled through the opening. When he stood back up, he was amazingly in the Ravenclaw Common room, in between the fireplace and the window- just like the twins had said. No one was there, and when he looked back at the spot on the wall, the hole was gone. He laughed faintly as he went up to bed.


	7. Progress?

**I apologize for the length between my chapter uploads. It is Christmas time, and my place of employment goes crazy around these sorts of times, so I have been working more. I want to ask some questions of you guys: Do you like chapters that are longer, or shorter? My last Chapter (Potions, Transfigurations, and Flying) was over 4000 words, and this one is over 5000. Is that too long? Also; what sort of plot conflicts would you all like to see, keep in mind everyone is around 11 yrs old at this time. I think by the way things are going, I am going to accelerate things and wrap up the first year in the next four or five chapters. **

**Give me opinions! I WILL take all suggestions into consideration. I pwomise. Also; to everyone who has read and followed, favorited, and even reviewed, I am so THANKFUL that you have taken the time to read my work. You are forever endeared to me. 3 much love.**

**I haven't done a disclaimer in a while so...not mine. I am just puppeting Rowling's idea babies.**

**Also; about a month has passed between this chapter and the last.**

**Also also; how big of a douchenozzle is Ron?**

* * *

Neville wasn't as good at his studies as he would like to be. He didn't like to read, unless it was about plants. Neville loved plants. Herbology was his favorite subject. His parents understood, and encouraged him to work through the difficult things, and then reward himself with things he likes. If he does his Potions or Transfiguration homework early, for example, then he can stay up late reading about new botany discoveries, or researching about obscure and rare plants.

He didn't much involve his professors in his study troubles-Snape scared him something awful and McGonagall assigned enough to keep even the smart kids busy-but he sometimes felt like he just needed someone to explain it to him again. He loitered around the Library after dinner, because of this. If maybe he could catch the attention of an older student, and get their help...or even Madame Pince the Librarian-but she intimidated Neville too. She snapped at kids-especially the first years-for misbehaving and not handling the books right. Neville didn't want to get into trouble by her, so he tried not to talk to her unless he was trying to take a book out, even then, sometimes her glare caused him to stutter. She made him feel guilty without him even having done anything!

Harry and Ron never went with him to the library. Neville tried to impart the importance of studying and _actually_ doing the work to them, but Harry was confident he always paid enough attention in class to get by, and Ron just didn't seem to care because Harry didn't seem to care. Either way, it wasn't Neville's business.

One person he had realized he should ask for help was Granger. She seemed to be in the library every spare second she had, even if it was only long enough to run in, locate a book, flip through it to a specific sentence, read it, and then leave. Neville had noticed her do this several times over the month they had been going to Hogwarts. She was sitting across from him at a study table, now. Well not directly across from him. They were seated at one of the longer study tables, and she was a few seats to his left. He bit his lip a little, as he tried to summon some courage he knew he had in him (he was in Gryffindor after all) and cleared his throat to get her attention. Her eyes scanning the page of her book paused, but she didn't look up. He cleared his throat again. She sat taller in her seat, set her jaw, and then kept reading. Neville drew in a deep breath and closed his parchment into his Potions book and then stood and walked all the way around the table to sit next to her. He started to perspire in his nervousness.

She didn't look up at first. Her nostrils flared faintly in frustration but she looked up at him, her eyes set in a hostile glare. She didn't like him, Neville knew, but it wasn't because of anything _he_ did. Harry wasn't necessarily mean to her, but neither of the boys ever stopped Ron from his constant harassment. They tried talking to him when Granger wasn't around, but Ron never had a coherent reason for being so nasty to her. They just didn't understand it. Neville didn't think there was anything wrong with the girl-sure she was friends with Malfoy, but that wasn't THAT big of a deal. Yeah, one of Malfoy's relative's almost tortured his parents into insanity with one of the Unforgivable Curses, but she was stopped by the Order. Neville shuttered to just think of it, but Malfoy was _their age_. He hadn't been around when any of that was going on, nor could he do anything about it now. Malfoy was put into Ravenclaw, instead of Slytherin, so Neville believed he wasn't like those Death Eaters during that time-even if his father had been one. It also wasn't like the Malfoy manor was crawling with Death Eaters now either-most had been imprisoned in Azkaban, a majority of those had already received the Dementor's Kiss.

It wasn't like Neville was ever going to be an Auror like his father or mother either, he wasn't that kind of wizard.

Hermione looked at him expectantly. "I...I just had some questions about what Professor Snape wanted for our assignment in Potions today." Hermione actually looked surprised for a moment, before a small-very small-smile crossed her expression.

"Of course," she said, she opened his textbook to the ingredients they had gone over this week and immediately launched into a lecture about them almost as complicated as the one Snape gave them that morning. Granger used a lot of big words.

Whenever Neville had a question about something she said she would stop, grin, and then answer his question slower than she had been speaking. When Madame Pince suddenly arrived at their table, materializing from the books it seemed, she told them it was time to go back to their common room, because it was time for the library to close. They gathered their things and walked back to their common room, talking about Potions all the way.

In the Common room, Harry and Ron were going against each other in a game of Wizard Chess, a few other students were around the common room as well. Neville asked for some more help from the girl, but after Hermione caught sight of Ron's sneer, she excused herself and ran up the steps.

"Yeah, I'd want to hide if I had that face too!" Ron yelled after her.

"Mate..." Neville trailed off as he sank onto the couch with his work in his lap. "You don't have to be like that _all_ the time. She never did anything to you."

"She's fraternizing with the enemy!" Ron's argued with a wide gesture of his hand.

"Since when is Ravenclaw, Gryffindor's enemy?" Neville asked him.

"Not Ravenclaw, you daft knob!" Ron yelled frustrated, not only because he was thinking about Malfoy, but because Harry had him in Check. "_Malfoy_ is the enemy!" He turned his eyes away from Neville, who had that blank look on his face like always, and glared at the chess board. If he moved his king out of this particular check, Harry's side castle could still get him. Ron looked all about the board several times, trying to imagine each possible outcome.

"I don't really see what is wrong with Malfoy." Neville said, more to himself than to Ron, but Ron heard him, of course.

"Nothing wrong with him?!" Ron's face was a few shades darker than normal.

"That's not what I sai-" Neville began, but Ron cut him off.

"Have you forgotten how Bellatrix Lestrange, Malfoy's aunt _tortured_ your parents?!"

"Of course not!" Neville jumped to his feet, a rare sure of anger coursed through him, "but Malfoy was barely a week old when that happened! He had _nothing_ to do with it! What do you expect him to do?! And since before the sorting, he literally hasn't done _anything to you!_ YOU are the one acting like a...like a bully!" The look of rage that painted the red head's face, scared Neville enough for him to blurt out, "Harry thinks so too!"

Harry's eyes widened at being drug into the fray, but he sighed and nodded faintly. "Seriously, mate, you need to just leave those two alone. Especially Granger. She's a sweet girl who just likes to study."

Ron didn't seem to be breathing, just mulling over this 'betrayal' as he thought it. He put a hand under the Chess board and flipped it onto the floor. When the little porcelain pieces hit the floor, they shattered to hundreds of pieces. He crunched over them as he stomped out of the common room, even though they didn't really have that much time until curfew. Neville glanced at Harry, apologetically.

"Sorry mate, he just..."

"Yeah I know. He just needs to calm down." Harry patted his shoulder. Harry took his wand out from his robe pocket and held it over the mess Ron had made. "_Reparo_!" He said the incantation to the Repairing Charm they had been going over in Charms class earlier that day. He managed to get most of the pieces put back together with one spell, but had to do the charm again to get everything. They didn't go after Ron, but decided to stay up and wait for him in the common room.

Behind them, on the stairs, Hermione stood in the shadows with a ghost of a smile, for a few reasons. Neville had defended her _and_ Malfoy, and also because Harry considered her, '_a sweet girl who likes to study.'_ Not a...hideous hairy mountain troll like Weasley was always calling her. With much brighter spirits, she walked up the stairs to her room and got ready for bed.

* * *

Ever since Hermione had stayed overnight in the infirmary and Draco had discovered that secret passage, he had been adamant about finding new ones. On his own, so far, he found a few secret exits in the library, that took him to different hallways, and even some secret rooms. In one particular room, he found a pool of water. He didn't find anything magical about it. It just seemed like a big pool of water. In another room, he had found a mirror. The dark and creepy room, at that particular time of night, spooked Draco enough to leave before he walked up to the mirror. Seriously though, why have an entire room devoted to a mirror? It didn't make sense.

Draco knew there just had to be more, but where ever he looked, he couldn't find any more. He would hate himself if he asked the Weasley twins for help, but it seemed like that was going to be his only option. It was late now, probably a little after curfew (9:00pm) and he was wondering the halls on the third floor, when he heard walking. He was next to a lavatory, a girls one, but he had not choice but to duck into it. He held his breath as the footsteps thudded by-they were heavy foot steps. He glanced around the bathroom and found that this one didn't seem to be used much.

He heard a faint sniffling coming from one of the toilets. He hesitantly stepped forward to inspect. Who would be out this late and crying in a bathroom? In an instant he picture Granger, and felt a pang of hatred towards Weasley, but he also wasn't about to jump to any conclusions. When he made it to the door, he knocked faintly but didn't say anything. The crying person hiccuped and went quiet.

"What do you want?" The crying voice asked him. It was a female, but not one he recognized.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"What is a _boy_ doing in my bathroom?" The reply was angry now. Draco anticipated the door opening so he took a few steps back. He wasn't prepared for a ghostly face to come through the wooden door. The ghostly image was of a dark haired female with glasses and in Hogwart's school uniform.

"I needed a place to hide, then I heard you crying. Are you okay?" He asked. Seeing her was making him feel uncomfortable, but for the life of him-

"_No_, I'm not _okay_!" She screeched, then looked around, worried. "I'm dead!" She hollered, with tears in her ghostly eyes.

"What is your name?" Draco asked, trying to change the subject, she was making him uncomfortable.

"Myrtle. Moaning, moping Myrtle." She let out a shrill whine and floated back into her toilet. "Go away boy! This is MY bathroom!" With a glare pointed at the stall, Draco went back to the door and poked his head out and looked about. He didn't hear that person anymore.

With a decision that it was time to go back to his common room, he pointed himself in that direction. He had just put his foot onto the steps of the Marble Staircase, when someone grabbed him roughly by the collar and pulled him backwards into the hallway. He fell as he was being drug backwards and the fall caused his attacker to drop him. Draco lurched to his feet and spun to face them, his wand in his hand.

It was the young Weasley. Ron was fumbling through his own robes for his wand, so Draco used his chance and shouted, "_Petrificus Totalus!" _ Weasley's arms and legs snapped together, his face was frozen in shock as he fell backwards. Draco looked smugly down at the boy, the urge to kick him was enormous. Before he gave in to the urge, he turned and ran up the stairs to his common room. Let Weasley get caught after hours, like that, but Draco had no intention of getting in trouble. When Draco got back into his common room, he went straight up too bed. He had a feeling Weasley would say who cursed him the moment a teacher preformed the countercurse.

* * *

In the morning, Neville and Harry went straight to the Head of Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall about their friend not coming back in last night. She seemed a bit surprised because he hadn't been caught in the corridors after hours. McGonagall asked the two boys exactly when Ron left the common room, and for what reason-they just said he was angry at the way their chess game had gone-and where they thought he would have gone. They had no idea, but McGonagall was sure he would turn up. There was only a limited number of places he could be. She sent them on their way to breakfast while she sent a message to all of the prefects and Head Boy and Girl, who should have been patrolling that night.

Neville and Harry went on to breakfast. The only seats that were still available at the Gryffindor table were around Granger. They hoped she didn't mind as they sat down. To their surprise she smiled at them. "Good morning," she told them. They echoed her greeting and she went back into her book, she had the cover against the table so they had no idea what it was that she was reading. "Did you get your Potions work done?" She asked curiously after a few minutes. Neville had to finish his mouthful of food before he replied.

"Almost done. I wouldn't have been able to finish without you. Thank you Granger." Neville smiled as a faint blush tainted his cheeks. Harry nudged him with a faint grin. _Got a crush? _His expression seemed to say. Neville's eyes rounded and he shook his head fiercely. Hermione missed the exchange in its entirety.

"Well splendid. If you have any more questions, just ask." She smiled up at him and then went back to her book as she nibbled on her food. Harry and Neville got to talking about the start of the Quidditch Season, and how they were excited for the first match, Gryffindor against Slytherin. Hermione didn't seem to be on the same planet anymore. As breakfast wore on, the two boys became uneasy about their friends absence. They trusted McGonagall to find him, but where could he have gone? It seemed that Hermione suddenly noticed and she looked up and around the table, her eyebrows knit together.

"Where is Weasley?" She asked, worried he was about to show up and start insulting her. They exchanged a look.

"He never came back last night."

"Maybe he just got lost," she said faintly. She gathered her books and back up and stood. "I'll see you all in Potions." She said as she turned and left the room. As she headed towards the exit to the hall, the Weasley they had just been discussing stood in the doorway. His clothes were badly wrinkled and slept in. He had tremendous black bags under his eyes like he didn't get any sleep. Hermione's eyes widened in shock. She was frozen at the horrible sight of him and when he came up to her, he shoved her out of the way, her foot caught the leg of the nearby bench and she fell nearly on top of a sixth year Ravenclaw. The boy exclaimed in protest and lurched to his feet. He saw Hermione struggling to get up right, and Ron glaring daggers at her.

"Oi! Weasley what's the matter with you?! Shoving girls around like that!" He towered over the boy, who glared up at him.

"She was in my way."

"There are words, like 'excuse me' and, 'pardon me' to let someone know to move. You don't just shove them like that," the boy put two hands on his shoulders and shoved him backwards. By the sheer force the boy put into the shove, Wealsey had to take extra steps backwards so he didn't fall. Ron let out a yell and threw himself at the older boy-it was a stupid move but it didn't stop him. The Ravenclaw boy grabbed both of Weasley's wrists and spun him around so his arms were crossed over his chest and his back to the Ravenclaw boy. Wealsey let out another enraged yell, and beat the back of his head against the boy's chets, which was the only thing he could do.

Hermione, through all of this, finally noticed that the entire breakfast hall was watching, including Potter, Longbottom, and Malfoy-who seemed extremely shocked. The there were a few teachers on their hurried way across the hall to deal with the outburst.

"Detention, Weasley." The low hiss came from Snape, who had just entered the room, he pointed at the Ravenclaw boy and said, "Detention, Langley." The boy shrugged his shoulders and let Ron go, who lurched away from him and then stormed out of the room. McGonagall made her entrance then. She stopped Weasley with her expression as she looked at his face.

"Fighting, Weasley?" She demanded.

"After _Malfoy_ cursed me last night, someone drug me into an empty room and left me there! The spell wore off and I went to breakfast, when _Granger_," he spat in her direction, "got in my way and made a big scene by throwing herself all over that prat," he gestured to Langley, "Who shoved me, and I was just going to defend myself." The sixth year snorted.

"Maybe from his demented perspective that is what happened." He looked between the two professors, "But he shoved the girl out of his way hard enough for her to trip and fall over."

"Langley, Weasley, Granger, with me. Where is Malfoy-" McGonagall cast her eyes down the Ravenclaw table, spotted the blond headed boy and beckoned him over with two curled fingers. Snape excused himself as Malfoy approached. When he reached them, McGonagall turned and left with the four students behind her. Once inside her Transfiguration office, she sat down in her chair before she asked for Langley's take on things, and then Hermione's.

"I, I was just so shocked to see him and his appearance, that I didn't move. He just came up and pushed me out of the way, and then angrily lashed out at Langley." She said looking between them. McGonagall's nostrils flared as she glared at Weasley, thinking up a punishment. She glanced at Malfoy, then.

"Mr. Weasley says you cursed him with a Body Bind spell last night?"

"Did he mention the part where he had grabbed me and started to drag me somewhere?" Malfoy replied instantly, glaring at the boy. "I was just defending myself. And after I did, I turned around straight away and went back to my room. You can ask my bunkmates, they know when I got in last night." He didn't mention the Weasley incident to them, though. She nodded her head faintly. She glanced between Malfoy and Granger.

"You may go," she dismissed them.

"Professor!" Weasley yelled, "You're going to believe the words of a traitor over a Gryffindor?!" He demanded. McGonagall had looked irritated before, but now she looked down right _pissed off_. She stood so fast her chair tipped over.

"Mr. Weasley, this misguided hatred of yours is _over. _The Malfoy family has ostracized those traitors after the end of the War. I can understand a mistrust for Mr. Malfoy just because of who his father is and what he did to your parents, Weasley, but Mr. Malfoy is _your age_ and had _nothing_ to do with the war! This unacceptable behavior is _over_!" She pointed a finger at Weasley threateningly. He ground his teeth together, a seething glare directed towards Malfoy. As far as Draco had known, however, his father hadn't done anything to Weasley's parents, but that didn't mean he hadn't.

"Do you understand?" She demanded, Weasley's face was nearly as red as his hair as he fought with his anger.

He finally bit out a short, "yes."

"I'm writing your parents, and taking 50 points from Gryffindor for your blind actions. Langley, I am taking 15 points from Ravenclaw for getting physical with a younger student. Malfoy, I am deducting another 15 points from Ravenclaw for you being out past hours." She nodded her head faintly and dismissed the two Ravenclaw's and Granger, again.

Malfoy stopped her on the other side of her office door, though Langley let out a short laugh and kept walking. Draco looked in her eyes before glancing around her appearance to make sure she was okay. "Are you injured?" He asked her. She shrugged his hands off her shoulders.

"I can take care of myself, Draco, thank you." Though she felt stupid for just being thrown around by Weasley. "But are you? He attacked you last night? What were you doing out so late?" Her questions cut straight to the things he was keeping from her. He didn't like hiding the information, but he had also kind of agreed with Hooch and McGonagall for keeping the information from her. He sighed.

"I just wanted to explore, okay? I had accidentally found this room once, and I wanted to find it again."

"Well lots of the rooms in Hogwarts move around, depending on many things. There is never a guarantee one could find a room again because of the magic involved." Hermione seemed to be quoting her favorite book, _Hogwarts; A History._ He shrugged faintly and they turned and started to walk head towards the dungeons for Potions class.

* * *

"The charm we will be going over today is the Levitation Spell," Professor Flitwick explained. Everyone had a feather before them. Hermione and Draco glanced between them, their eyes issuing the challenge to one another. First one to do it wins, not the first one seen by Flitwick. They had done this in all their other classes as well. They would compete to see who could finish first, and finish correctly. In most cases, it was their ability to do a charm, or a transfiguration spell. In Potions, it was who could make the potion correctly. Herbology worked a little differently than their other classes, but they still competed against each other.

"The incantation for this spell is _Wingardium Leviosa. _Repeat after me. _Win-GAR-dee-um Leh-vi-O-sa_. Wingardium Leviosa." He slowly enunciated the incantation and then repeated it in normal verse. The first years echoed him. "Good. Now everyone take out your wands and practice the florish. It is a swish-" he moved his wand from the left to the right and lifted it up slightly, "and a flick." He gestured it faintly downwards after his swish and he repeated it again more fluently.

Hermione and Draco practiced several times, while mouthing the incantation as they gazed at the feather in front of themselves.

"Okay, good. I want everyone to practice on their feather. The incantation should be completed at the finish of the wand movement, like this." He said the incantation and brandished his wand at the same time, the result was that the feather before him lifted gently as he raised his wand. Hermione shifted in her chair with excitement.

Draco glanced at her and began his first attempt. Hermione watch out of the corner of her eye and felt conflicted when he was unsuccessful in his first attempt. She was inwardly glad he was not able to do it, but upset for her friend because he was not able to do it.

Hermione looked at her own feather and drew in a deep breath. She drew herself up to her height and held her wand out in front of her. Delicately she swished her wand and said the spell, and then flicked it towards the feather at the end. She lifted her wand faintly and nearly lost her concentration as the feather lifted with her movement. She gestured upwards with her wand like she was repeating the flicking motion and the feather drifted higher and higher into the air.

"Ah! Well done Miss Granger! Ten points to Gryffindor!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed happily. Hermione let her wand drift down and land on her desk. She grinned cheekily at Draco, who scowled initially but then smiled.

"You win, Granger," he conceded, "but I'm still awesome." He turned his focus back to his own feather, after he did his second attempt, he was rewarded for his effort as his feather lifted up into the air. Hermione gave her friend a congratulatory pat on the back before she turned and practiced some more with her feather. She made it do all sorts of flips and loops in the air instead of just going up and down.

Draco saw what she was doing, and the two of them quickly turned it into a contest of who can make their feather do more complicated things. Draco won when he stood his feather by the quill onto the tip of Flitwick's hat. They convulsed into silenced giggles until he moved and the feather drifted to the ground.

At the end of class, Flitwick encouraged the students to try lifting other things-heavier things-outside of the classroom. Hermione and Draco glanced at each other, and it was understood they would pick up this challenge at another time.

Next stop was Potions. The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw walked next to each other as they made their way down to the Dungeons. They had just entered the corridor that led to the dungeon stairs when an announcement was carried out via portraits, from Headmaster Dumbledore.

"All students are to head to the Great Hall with the utmost urgency! This is no warning, boys and girls! Head _straight_ to the Great Hall immediately!" The portraits told the students all about the school. Hermione and Draco exchanged a tense look as an old man in a white powdered wig pointed them back into the direction they had come. Without an argue from either of them, the two students turned and headed back to the Great Hall.

As they walked, they were joined by more and more students and once the Great Hall doorway came into view, they were bottle-necked to a stop. The portrait's kept up their messages as they stood their and waited for the crowd to make their way through the doors. It took a while, but when they made it inside, they noticed several big changes to the room they feasted in.

All of the tables, including the professor's table, had been removed. The School banners that usually flew on each sides of the hall were also missing. The day sky on the ceiling was missing and it was simply a normal, cathedral like ceiling. Hermione and Draco exchanged glances as they noticed these changes. The professors were shepherding the students in through the door, making them fill up to the front of the room so the rest of the school could make it inside. Hermione and Draco got stuck behind a few tall upperclassmen and made their way around them, and somehow managed to make it up to the direct front of the room.

Headmaster Dumbledore stood their, silent and watching the student body stand around, with so many questions whispering from ear to eat. Once everyone was deemed inside, the professors left the back of the room to look for students still outside. Dumbledore took out his very interesting looking wand and pointed it to his throat. Hermione didn't hear what he said, but read his lips, he said, "_Sonorus._" Hermione was puzzling over what sort of spell it was, until Dumbledore started to speak, his voice loudly filling the room and successfully silencing all the students.

"Students," he had said to gain attention. "It is with a very heavy heart that I have gotten you all here for this announcement." Dumbledore began with a saddened voice. Hermione and Draco exchanged another look. "We have just received word from the Ministry of Magic of terrible news." Draco wished he would just spit it out.

"Azkaban prison has been broken into. All the inmates have escaped." Draco and Hermione's mouths-along with most of the other students-dropped open in shock. Hermione took Draco's hand, knowing the boy needed a bit of support at hearing his evil father was on the loose. Draco responded to her hand by grabbing it firmly.

"The Ministry has sent their best Aurors on the case-" Hermione noticed Neville and Harry push their way to the front. The Longbottoms and the Potters were reknowned as perhaps the best and most efficient team of Aurors, and no doubt had been the ones assigned to the task of finding the inmates. "-and it has been the decision of the Ministry to send protection to our school as well. Students, please do not be afraid. No harm will come to you. We must all hold together in a difficult time such as this. And...because of these developments, I have decided to cancel classes for the rest of the day." While that would have gotten thunderous cheers, no one said a word. "Return to your common rooms, write your parents, stay with your friends. But students, do not fear." He touched his throat and Hermione watched his lips again, he mouthed, '_quietus.'_ She filed those charms away for practice later and threw her arms around Draco in a tight embrace-the first one she had given him, she realized-and whispered in his ear over the sudden clammer from the students.

"Don't worry. No one has ever broken into Hogwarts. They can't. Especially with Dumbledore here to protect us." Hermione told him. He shivered from his breath at her ear. He whispered something back to her, that caused her blood to turn to ice.

"I'm not scared about me. I'm scared about my mom."

* * *

**Holy crap! **

**Riiiiiight?**

**Tell me what you think!**


	8. Tis the Troubled Season

**I hope everyone's December 24/25th was excellent. I was almost late to a family dinner because I was writing this chapter. Sssh.**

**Thank you, everyone who has read/favorited/followed/reviewed Over the Line. I so totally appreciate it!**

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter for reals, and I don't, so don't pay me any money -wags fist-!**

* * *

Fear can do terrible things to a person. Fear has the power to turn normal, and mild mannered people into vicious predators.

Maybe no one realized what fear had done to them, but the children of the known death eaters (there weren't that many) were treated as if they were a contagious disease, or a rotting carcass. At first, after the prisoners of Azkaban escaped, the students were avoided but as the days passed...as the weeks rolled by, frustration started to surface in those that feared originally. The children of the Death Eaters, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe and lastly Draco Malfoy were constantly plagued by jinxes, hexes, curses, and muggle-like violence. Draco could no longer recall how many times someone had hit him with _Levicorpus-_the evil jinx that would hoist someone into the air by an ankle. At first, Draco didn't know the counter curse, but after he had once cast it and he landed on his feet, the two older students decided punching him was better anyway. He had now taken to letting himself hang in the air until the hallway emptied, or a teacher came to let him down. Students certainly did get assigned detention, and house points were deducted for this behavior (the other boys were also victims, Draco had seen them dangling some times), but it never stopped them from lashing out again.

Draco tried going everywhere with at least _someone _he could trust. His bunk mates Corner, Boot, and Goldstein knew what sort of crap Malfoy had been catching since Dumbledore's announcement and had acted as his bodyguards-when they could, but even still Draco wasn't safe. Older students kept slipping potions into his foods, jinxing his shoes to tie themselves together, and even without doing anything physically to him, the conversations he overheard, or the shoves were enough.

Hogwarts students made no secret of the hatred they held for him, all except a select few. Hermione was perhaps the only one that truly knew what the escape from Azkaban meant for Draco. It meant his evil and deranged father was on the loose and looking for his mother, and maybe it was only a matter of time before the man showed up for Draco. He had many nightmares about this. Hermione would protect him the best she could, but even she wasn't a match for fifth, six, and seventh years.

But even the bullying, Draco could take in stride. He knew it was fear that all this came from-he wasn't an idiot-but the worse, absolute worse thing that happened was the Owl he received from his mother the night that the students had been given the news.

Draco had just entered into his dormitory, his bed right in front of him, when there was a tapping at the window. He crossed to it and let the owl in. It wasn't an owl he recognized, but the owl didn't move from him. He took the letter and as soon as the owl was relieved, it flew back out into the night. It was a clear night, perfect and peaceful.

He would have preferred if the night reflected the gravity of the terrible event, and was storming.

He inspected the letter and closed his eyes tightly when he recognized his mother's writing. He sat hard onto his bed and just looked at the letter. He couldn't bring himself to open it because he feared what it would say. It was when his other bunk mates entered and asked him why he looked like he was staring death in the face, that he was determined to be strong and read the letter. He ripped it open. Three sentences.

_ I've gone into hiding. Don't come home for Christmas. __I love you Draco._

It wasn't signed, but Draco knew his mother's writing. He cried then. He couldn't help it. Boot and Goldstein came over to him, and upon reading the letter for themselves, they sat next to him and offered their support. Draco hid his face in his robe sleeves, not wanting them to see, and didn't sit up straight until he had cried it out. "I've never met my father," he said, his voice hoarse, "and my mother is-she is in _danger_. Her sister, her husband...they were in Azkaban. My mother betrayed them, and they'll be after her." Draco rubbed his palms into his eyes.

"She'll get somewhere safe," Boot comforted him.

"The Aurors will catch the escaped Death Eaters real quick," Goldstein had promised. Draco didn't find solace in those words, however, because he remembered the stories his mother had told him about his aunt and father, and the things they had done. They were evil, and dangerous.

That had been weeks ago. Draco never got another letter from his mother, and his constant level of stress was starting to show itself. His appetite was gone, he couldn't sleep so there were constant bags under his eyes. Hermione threatened him daily to eat or sleep but it didn't work. Professor Snape had even taken him aside to try and speak to him, but even the hero of the First Wizarding War couldn't help his mood. His mother wasn't safe and she was all he had.

* * *

The Gryffindor common room usually emptied right after curfew these days. Sleeping was about the only way to escape the horrid reality they lived in. Hermione had almost been ready to lay down when she remembered she had left her book bag in the common room. It wasn't that she didn't trust it would be there in the morning, it was that she wasn't comfortable with her bag being so far away. She pulled her robes on over her pajamas (a tank top and shorts) and trotted down the steps to the common area.

A cloaked man stood by the fire, a hand was sentimentally placed on the mantle. Hermione drew her wand before she processed an entire thought and the movement she made drew the man's attention. There was something about his face that was familiar, but her brain only recognized him as a threat.

"What are you doing here? You aren't a professor!" She said. He held up his hands in defense, his eyes crinkled into a smile.

"I don't mean you a harm, lass. I'm here for-" They were interrupted by thunderous footsteps, and the appearance of Harry Potter.

"DAD!" The boy shouted and launched himself at the man, who caught him and kissed his cheek. Hermione realized how much Harry looked like his father and she put away her wand. James Potter was one of the best Aurors out there.

"I'm sorry," she said as she crossed the room to her book bag. James set his son down, but still had him in a hug as he watched her.

"Oh dear, never apologize for suspicion. It will keep you alive. You did exactly as you should." James smiled and held his hand out to shake. Hermione hesitantly took it, but a glance at Harry reassured her.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She said. The name registered in Mr. Potter and he smiled faintly.

"Yes, Harry has mentioned you in his letters." Was that a blush in Harry's cheeks, or a trick of the fireplace? Hermione didn't know, nor dwell on it.

"Have you found any of the Death Eaters?" She asked. Mr. Potter's smile faded.

"No, it seems they are hiding somewhere and gathering strength, but do not worry my dear. Hogwarts is safe and impregnable!"

"...Then how did you get in here?" She asked before she realized the implications of her question. Mr. Potter, to her astonishment laughed.

"Headmaster Dumbledore requested a meeting with me during dinner, and it ran long. I came by to visit with my son before I left."

"Yes, but how did you get in _here?_" Hermione pressed.

"Granger! He is my dad!"

"It's quite alright, Harry," Mr. Potter assured him, "The Pink Lady," he didn't use her more usual nickname, "remembers her Gryffindors, and Professor McGonagall was kind enough to share the password with me." Hermione nodded faintly and then bid the two of them a good night, she disappeared up the stairs. Harry and Mr. Potter sat by the fire for a little while, catching up with each other, when James stood to leave.

"Over Christmas, you and your sister will be with Sirius, at Grimmauld Place. Rose will be there as well. Neville and Ronald are also invited, if they would rather not stay at Hogwarts." James kissed Harry on the forehead. Harry both loved and hated Sirius' family house at Grimmauld Place. It was creepy and old, but it was Sirius'. After Regulus Black, his brother, had died the house passed to Sirius' possession, and the man had moved in with his wife after ownership had passed to him. Over the years, the new residences have managed to lighten the mood of most of the house, sans the portrait of Sirius' mother Walburga Black that could not be removed from the wall.

"Okay Dad. Will you and mum be there?" He asked as he hugged his father again. James paused before he answered.

"If we are able, we will stop by as much as we can," he promised. Harry nodded and wished his father a good night and then ran back up the stairs. James lingered for a moment, before he pulled his trusty Invisibility Cloak out from his traveling cloak and draped it over himself. It was a shame that he didn't have the Marauders Map any longer, but James still remembered the best ways out of Hogwarts. Truthfully, Dumbledore didn't know of James' presence in the castle. James had wanted to see his son, and also to investigate the students of the known and escaped Death Eaters. He didn't find anything incriminating their parent's locations, nor any real helpful information. He left Hogwarts via the secret passage in the statue Gunhilda of Gorsemoor, the one eyed witch on the third floor next to the stairs to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. James quickly uttered the password, _Dissendium,_ as he touched the hump of the witch and he climbed into it.

* * *

When Christmas did come around, many students left to be anxiously reunited with their parents. Others, however, at the encouragement of their parents, remained safely at Hogwarts. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were such students. Others that also stayed behind were mostly Muggleborns, for they had the magical trace on them and could potentially be hunted down by the pure-blood supremacists.

Hermione and Draco were eating lunch at the same table, in a very barren Great Hall, when they were joined by Michael Corner and Terry Boot. "Happy Christmas," they all echoed each other in a half-hearted greeting. They ate quietly.

"Look, it's the traitor," a few older children said, glaring at Malfoy as they walked by. Hermione jumped to her feet and glared at them. They glared back until fits of laughter took over them and they moved to sit away from them. Draco smiled wanly at her as she sank into her seat.

"It's absolutely deplorable. Despicable. Unacceptable." She complained into her goblet of pumpkin juice. Draco sighed faintly.

"It's fear," Draco corrected her. She looked sidelong at him and sighed.

"It doesn't make it any more copacetic. _You're eleven_! I'm sorry, but even Lord Voldemort wasn't threatening at _that_ age." Draco winced at his name, and being compared to him. Hermione mouthed her apology towards.

"We need to find something to do," Terry Boot spoke up, looking around his friends plus Hermione-she was okay, but very bookish.

"Like what?" Michael Corner asked him. Terry took a bite of a sweet cake before he shrugged.

"Anything."

"How about we practice dueling?" Hermione asked, looking between all of them." They looked at her blankly, wishing for her to elaborate. "I mean, with the way the people are treating Draco...how long before any of them try to use magic more...directly? Not just jinxes, but things that...well that are dangerous. I don't about either of you, but I won't be a defenseless victim. I have been researching Dueling for a while now, and I wish to practice to become more adequate." She pushed her barely-picked-at food away from her and stood.

"How do-" Boot started to ask when Hermione interrupted him.

"I even got the permission and sponsorship of a little club by Professor Snape." She glanced at the professor table to see the dark haired, forever brooding man, watching them with something curious about his gaze. She looked back at the boys.

"What do you say?" She asked them. They smiled faintly and nodded, Draco had a complicated look of emotions playing about his face, but he nodded.

She glanced at Professor Snape again and he nodded faintly. She led the boys down to the Potions classroom in the dungeons. They didn't meet any students on the way, and for that Hermione was thankful. The eleven year olds entered the unlocked door, to find that Snape had beaten them there. He had somehow removed all of the tables, chairs, and cauldrons in preparation for their little 'club.'

"Welcome," Snape drawled. He jumped directly into it. "When a wizard seeks to duel with another, they issue the challenge and if the other accepts they decide when to meet and where. Before the duel begins, the wizards bow to each other. They also determine the way for a wizard to be victorious. The most common is by disarming the other, but during wars, the duels can be to the death. Another way it could end would be unconsciousness. Most duelists also have with them a Second, which is someone that can step in if they find themselves incapacitated." Snape gestured for the four of them to pair up, Corner with Boot and Granger with Malfoy.

"The two most common spells used in dueling are the Stunning Spell, and the Shield Charm. The incantations being _Stupify_ and _Protego_ respectively. Boot and Malfoy, you will attempt to stun, and Corner and Granger will shield." He folded his arms and nodded for them to begin. The four, not really expecting such a quick start, slowly withdrew their wands. Hermione muttered the incantations to herself for a moment before she nodded at Draco and the two bowed. Corner and Boot followed suit shortly after.

"_Stupify!" _Draco shouted as he pointed his wand at her. A scarlet light shot out of his wand and Hermione raised hers and countered with a shout of her own spell,

"_Protego!_" A field of translucent magic appeared in front of her and the scarlet spell hit the field wall and disintegrated. She smiled faintly at Draco and they briefly watched Corner unsuccessfully block the stunning spell by Boot and he flew back into the wall and crumbled. Snape pointed his wand at the fallen boy.

"_Rennervate."_ Snape cast the spell restoration spell on the unconscious one. The boy stirred and pulled himself to his feet, he rubbed his sore head.

"Sorry Mate," Boot apologized.

"Again." Snape encouraged. Hermione and Draco then went through several rounds where Draco would cast the stun spell, and Hermione would block. As they became more comfortable and familiar with the spell, the time between Draco's attacks shortened until it seemed to be a continuous shouting duel between the two.

After a while, Boot and Corner stopped and watched them. "Move around now," Snape encouraged watching the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, he hid his pride from his expression. When the little Granger had first come to him with questions about protection, he surmised her reason for asking. She wanted to be able to protect herself and Malfoy from the unwanted attention of the students-she had originally said because of a DADA homework assignment, but Snape knew Alastor Moody better than to assign a sort of assignment like that. Alastor Moody believed in a practical approach and detested grading papers.

He offered to teach her a spell or two but McGonagall had suggested over tea later in the day that Snape make a full blown club out of it, open for those to join that would like too. He passed the news to Granger. He supposed he would have to watch over more students after the Christmas break was over, which he wasn't looking forward to, but now he could appreciate the girl's tenacity. The two first years were now circling each other, shouting their respective spells.

"Granger, use the stunning spell now. Malfoy, defend." Snape called out watching. "Corner and Boot, switch as well." They glanced at each other and went back to slow and practiced ministrations.

Granger took to the Stupify spell quickly, slightly quicker than the shield charm, and soon Granger was sending volley after volley at Draco, who was efficiently generating his shield.

Snape watched time pass as the four students practiced and when the time came that they began to pant with exertion, he called for a break. "I will speak to McGonagall about procuring a more efficient place for practice and in the mean time, I encourage you all to research different spells that may be used legally in dueling. We will meet again tomorrow here if there is not another place available. You are dismissed." The four exhausted, and excited students walked out of the dungeons in high spirits. There was still time between now and Dinner, and Hermione wanted to look through her fifth year charms book she still had...she hadn't been able to find out who it belonged to. She wanted check on a few potential charms she remembered reading about. She also knew of a few books in the Library to look at. She could not convince Corner or Boot to accompany her, as they didn't like visiting the Library without a academic obligation, but Draco agreed to go.

In the library, the two split up and met back at a study table. Hermione had with her a few books about defensive spells, and Draco found a copy of _Curses and Counter-Curses. _Hermione raised an eyebrow as Draco read some of the names of the curses in the book aloud, but eventually agreed they _would_ help in a duel meant to disarm. The way that she had specified which duel those curses would be useful in, led Draco to believe that Hermione was preparing for dueling in a different, more fatal way. He didn't say anything because it was simply a suspicion.

"Jelly-legs?"

"I've read about that one," Hermione said, "It is similar to the Dancing Feet spell." She chewed her lip in thought and took out a spare piece of parchment and began writing out the spells and incantations they were choosing to practice and use, as well as the counter-curses.

They worked well into Dinner time. Hermione had a substantial list of spells (she didn't call Draco's attention to the ones that could cause damage like the Oppugno Jinx), and Draco was nearly ready to fall asleep at their table. They gathered their things and left the books for Madame Pince to put back-she disliked it when students returned the books to the shelves-and the two friends left for the Great Hall.

The hall was mostly empty at the time they sat down. Corner and Boot must have already returned to the dormitory, so the two sat in silence as they ate. Hermione at one point, pulled out her list of spells and went through each one and their incantation. Draco watched her for a while before he finally had to speak up.

"What exactly are you preparing for?" He asked. His sudden voice caused her to jump. She looked at him for a moment before she said,

"Professor Snape wanted us to get a list of spells to-"

"Not like Reductor or Oppungo. I'm not stupid, Granger, spit it out." She flushed a little and sighed.

"I...I just want to be prepared. For anything. Is that wrong?"

"We're eleven," he said,"we can practice the easy things, but there is a reason why they don't teach us these spells. Their complex and difficult..."

"It doesn't matter. Knowing is half the battle." She argued, using a muggle saying. He lifted an eyebrow but sighed.

"I think you are over thinking, Granger," Draco said, to which she rolled her eyes.

"I think what I am doing is _exactly_ what I should be doing. And don't you try to stop me." She pointed an accusatory finger at him and then glanced around. "Will you be alright getting back to the dorm?" She asked. Draco often complained when she asked him questions like that, and usually suggested her walk him straight to his dorm, through the common room, and tuck him into his own bed. At first it had only been a joke, but Draco had seriously asked if she just wanted to enter the Ravenclaw Tower. Hermione had, of course, refused. She didn't want to break a school rule by going into another House's dormitory, but Draco assured her that the Ravenclaw Common room was not password protected, because the only way to make it inside was to answer a riddle. Hermione then insisted that it was _implied_ that she was not allowed because she was put in Gryffindor and not Ravenclaw. They had this conversation quite a bit. Instead of having it tonight, the two walked next to each other until the Marble Staircase.

Thankfully Draco made it back to his room without a fuss.

Hermione wasn't so lucky.

She was in the corridor, the Fat Lady portrait was at the other end of the hallway when those three older students from lunch materialized in front of her. They were not wearing their school uniforms, so Hermione had no idea which House they were in, but they all looked to be at least fourth year. Hermione didn't initially move as they stood between her and the portrait to her common room. She drew in a breath. "Evening," she said. A waver in her voice betrayed her apprehension.

"Hogwarts doesn't have room for traitors like you," the one in the middle said. Hermione's nostrils flared.

"I have done nothing to warrant that!" Hermione exclaimed as she withdrew her wand. The three boys mimicked the action and laughed.

"You're outnumbered and a girl." Hermione bristled at the assumption she was not as good as them. She raised her wand defiantly.

"_Expelliarmus!" _She shouted at him. His wand launched out of his hand backwards and clattered to the floor several feet away.

"Bitch!" The guy cursed as he trotted over to his fallen wand. The other two glanced between each other.

"_Rictusempra!"_ One of them shouted at the same time the other shouted,

"_Levicorpus!"_

Hermione flicked her wand and shouted, "_Protego!" _Without even thinking about it. Both of their spells hit her shield and bounced off. The Tickling Charm reverberated backwards and hit the other boy, which caused him to double over with laughter. Hermione had no time to process as the first boy had his wand back and tried to disarm her. She threw up the shield charm again and before she waited to see where the spell bounced off of, she sent back, "_Stupefy!_" The bolt of red light hit the boy in the center of the chest and he flew back a few feet and didn't get back up.

The last boy glared at her and started to cast a spell, but Hermione quickly blurted, "_Impedimenta!"_ The boy then moved as if in slow motion, and it gave Hermione another chance to stun him. When her stunning charm hit him in the chest, he shot backwards and remained on the ground.

Without even taking a moment to realize the gravity of what happened, she ran passed the two unconscious boys, and the other that was still roaring with laughter, and went into her common room.

It was empty and she went straight to her room and locked the door behind her with the Locking Spell. She threw herself on top of her bed, in the empty room (the other Gryffindor girls had all returned home) and stared at the ceiling, until she somehow managed to fall asleep.

* * *

Harry and Neville were having a great time at Sirius Black's family home. The wall papers had all been replaced from their original black, and the place was well lit. The only place they were scared of was the hallway that held Waluga Black's portrait. She had died shortly after her husband and son (Sirius' brother) and before she died, she went slightly insane and the portrait captured that. If anyone was too loud near her portrait, she would start shrieking, about blood traitors and tainted half blood. She would only get quiet if a strong silencing charm was cast. The house, usually empty to Sirius and Sybil-his wife, a muggle born Auror-but now that Harry, Rose, Neville, and the younger Weasley children; Ginny, Ronald, Fred, and George, were all staying in the house...it was a zoo of yelling, running, and _Reparo_.

Rose and Ginny were supposed to be finding hiding spots while Harry and Neville counted. Ron...well he wasn't allowed to play. After what had happened with Malfoy, McGonagall had passed on to Percy, to pass on to Molly what had happened. Molly had taken it upon herself to punish Ron by making him be no more than four feet from her-except to use the loo and to sleep-the entire break. Ron's face was generally the crimson shade of Gryffindor because of his anger and frustration. The two had constantly argued.

Ron believed he hadn't done anything wrong, because Malfoy was the son of two traitors, his father had killed Molly's two brothers Fabian and Gideon, but Molly would box his ears and shout back, "Don't try to use your deceased uncles to justify your hatred! My brothers died defending our lives for us to be able to move on!" Molly would then send him into the nearest corner for him to 'think about it.' Fred and George usually eavesdropped on these sorts of spats, to laugh at their little brother. When they got caught (not _if_), Molly would launched into a lecture about dignity and honor, and how her twin boys had neither.

"Ready or not!" Harry and Neville exclaimed at the same time. The two split up, Harry took the ground floor and basement, and Neville took the top two floors. Harry had just stepped back into the hallway when the front door flew open and Arthur Weasley, followed by Alice and Frank Longbottom rushed in. Between the three adults, they physically carried someone into the threshold. Harry was the first to see them, and he jumped out of their way as they went straight to the kitchen. As they passed, he caught a glimpse of the person between them. He didn't recognize her, she was young and had purple hair. She was too young to be an auror. Harry almost followed them into the kitchen, but decided to go get Neville and Fred and George-the girls would probably come too. Fred and George were just hiding something under Ron's bed when Harry walked into the bedroom. Harry quickly told them what had happened and they nodded, and were off. Harry found Neville on the staircase and grabbed his arm and the two boys ran to the kitchen.

Molly was examining a wound on the girls stomach when the kids burst in. Alice and Frank gave their son a hug before they pulled in Harry. They whispered, "it was the first attack from the Death Eaters. It was to a routine search party. We subdued two of them. She is a trainee, not even an Auror yet. She finished her seventh year at Hogwarts just in the spring." Alice Longbottom's eyes welled as she looked at the unconscious girl. As the death eaters started to break rank, one shot a volley of fiendfyre at the girl, who had been engaged in a duel with another death eater. It hit her in the stomach, seared instantly through her clothes and would have engulfed her entirely, if Frank and Arthur hadn't been right next to her to extinguish the flames.

They hadn't been able to assist her at first, until all of the dark wizards were gone, and then had taken her here immediately. Molly had already started rubbing a salve across her belly. The red and angry burns started heal and look less life threatening. The girl's breath returned to normal.

"What's her name?" Neville asked his parents.

"Nymphadora Tonks," Fred and George said together. "She was in Hufflepuff and got into trouble, all the time." Fred and George had recognized her hair before they did her face. She had been a head of them in years (clearly) but she was generally in the same detention as they were.

The Blacks and Potters walked in, followed by Lupin and surrounded the table. "We traced them back to their hide out." James Potter said excitedly. He hadn't noticed his children against the wall next to him, they watching him intently.

"They've all barricaded inside Malfoy Manor."


	9. Bitter Conflict

**Everyone, I am just so tickled by your reviews, I REALLY AM. I am so happy that you guys like my Hermione (she's totally my favorite as well), and how I am working this story. I am elated that other people like something I have written! 3 Much love, yo.**

**I don't really have anything else important to say...**

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

Hermione was terribly distracted at breakfast. She looked terrible. Her hair looked messier than usual, her clothes weren't in their usual state of _perfect, _her eyes had dark bags under them and her brown eyes themselves kept darting about the room frantically. She barely drank anything.

Draco put up with this strange behavior long enough for him to realize she wasn't going to say anything about it. "What is going on with you, Granger?" He demanded. She let out a gasp and jumped at his voice and reached for her wand. When she realized what she did, she put her head in her hands on the table.

Corner and Boot exchanged glances at Draco and looked at Hermione. "What's up?" Corner asked. He was sitting next to her, with Boot and Malfoy on the other side of the table, Draco was directly across from her. She turned her head towards him, her hair still hid her face.

"I didn't sleep last night."

"While that _is_ obvious," Draco began, "that doesn't explain why you are acting like that. No come on. We're your friends," he may have been pleading a little. Hermione drew in a sigh deep enough that it pinched her shoulder blades together and she sat up.

"Right in front the portrait to the dormitory last night..." She glanced around, she hadn't seen any of those boys yet, "were those three guys from yesterday's lunch. The ones who called you a traitor. They well...attacked me." She glanced around and looked behind her like they would materialize from being spoken about. Draco's face transformed into the most heinous scowl she had even seen before.

"Hermione!" Draco didn't seem to process what she had said. She reached across the table and put a hand over his tightly clenched fist. He looked at it for a second and looked back up at her. "Wait...if they 'attacked' you...?"

"I didn't _let_ them, of course. I fought them off. With what we learned in dueling club yesterday." Hermione said hotly. Obviously she wasn't hurt.

"Those guys were...like in fifth year, though!" Corner seemed impressed, but also in disbelief, which Hermione was still also.

"They weren't very good, then?" Boot asked with a small laugh. Hermione glared at him for a moment, because he was insinuating the fact that the only reason why Hermione could have fought them off was because they weren't good, but not because Hermione was better than them. She didn't say anything, but he seemed to realize what he said and looked apologetic.

"They weren't wearing their colors, so I don't know what house they are in, but...still. I doubt they will leave it alone." Hermione said glancing around again.

"That's it." Draco declared, "neither of us are going anywhere alone. It's Christmas for Merlin's Sake! We shouldn't be worrying about our own safety like this! I'm bloody sick of it!" Draco exclaimed loudly and beat his fist against the table, hard enough to rattle the plates and goblets. Hermione glanced around to see that some had heard him. When she looked back at Draco, Headmaster Dumbledore was standing behind him. She squeaked in surprise, as did Corner. Boot and Draco turned to look at what they were looking at. Draco actually flushed a little.

"Oh, I agree, Mr. Malfoy. Would you two be so kind as to follow me to my office? Mr. Boot, Mr. Corner." Headmaster Dumbledore nodded to the two boys, who were only glad they didn't have to go as well. Hermione and Draco exchanged a glance and stood to follow him. Professor Dumbledore didn't say much as he led them to his office, he greeted the students and professors that they passed as well.

They stopped in front of a gargoyle statue on the third floor. He smiled a tired smile at the gargoyle, "Chocolate Frogs," he cleared stated. The gargoyle jumped to life sideways and a staircase started to rotate upwards, rising at the same time. Dumbledore stepped onto it, so Draco and Hermione did after they exchanged a glance. The ride was strange, but once the stairs stopped, they were facing two wooden doors. Dumbledore opened them, to reveal his office.

It was a large circular room, Draco first noticed all of the strange devices Dumbledore had to the left and right of the room. Hermione first saw all of his books behind his desk at the other side of the room, and then the portraits of past headmasters and mistresses. He led them across the room and sat behind his desk. Over his head, they spotted the Sorting Hat.

"Headmaster, I am so sorry about fighting in the hallway in front of the Gryffindor common room! I know it was against the rules, but I didn't know who they were, or what they wanted! I am so sorry! Please don't expel me!" Hermione cracked from tension she had been feeling, her feelings of guilt, and paranoia of being in trouble. Headmaster Dumbledore held up a hand for her to be quiet.

"The portraits told me a very interesting story last night, would you like to hear it?" Dumbledore asked. She shifted in her seat and nodded faintly. "It was very interesting, you see, because a very clever Gryffindor lion was minding her own against three mystery assailants. These assailants were older than the lion was, but she did not let that get to her, you see. This particular lion has something that not all lions have; not only does she have a very brave and strong heart, but she also has a quick mind and outsmarted those who thought her a cub. Oh how wrong they were." Dumbledore smiled at her, his eyes twinkled in the firelight. He leaned forward into his chair and folded his hands on the table, "I think the young lion has yearned fifty points for Gryffindor, don't you think?" Hermione was so...touched at his 'story' and relieved for not being in trouble, a few tears trickled out of her eyes. She wiped them on her robes sleeve.

"Thank you, professor," she mumbled. He smiled and then turned his attention to Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy," he began. Draco felt a sense of dread, despite him not having done anything. "I am aware that the students have not been treating you as friendly as they should, but I know you are aware of what fear does to people. If you had been old enough when the First War was going on, you would have seen some of the worst cases. Families turned against each other, marriages..." Draco knew he was talking about his own parents and his head sunk.

"I know I cannot simply force the students to leave you be, but I encourage you to not let the things they say and do effect how you see yourself. You are a bright raven, and it is why you were placed in Ravenclaw and not in Slytherin. The Sorting Hat listens to the student you know, and takes their opinion into the matter. I am sure you are aware of the Black family," Dumbledore asked him. Draco nodded, that was his mother's maiden name.

"And you know who Sirius Black is?" He continued. Draco nodded, though he didn't know where he was going with that. "You are aware that all Blacks were said to go to Slytherin," for Hermione's sake, he said, "they are one of the ancient pureblood families. But Sirius Black was not a Slytherin, he asked to be put anywhere else just like you Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore smiled and stood slowly. "And the Sorting Hat listened and he was placed into Gryffindor. Sirius' brother, Regulus Black, however was a Slytherin as well."

"Sir, I don't have a brother so I don't..."

"I simply wish to point out that even though they were only a few years apart in age, and were raised in the same house by the same parents, they were in different houses. They were different people. You are not your father, and I don't want you to become confused by people treating you like you are. Fear has a way of changing people, and I do not wish that to happen." Dumbledore moved around the desk and leaned against it, to look between the two of them.

"With Death Eaters free, people are right back where they were eleven years ago, a place that I hope either one of you discover." Dumbledore drew in a breath, and seemed to be deciding to tell something else, and nodded to him self faintly. It caused the bells in his beard to tinkle faintly. "This being said, I have some double-sided news. The escaped Death Eaters have all grouped together at a single place; Malfoy Manor." Draco's mouth dropped.

"Is my mother-"

"She is under the protection of the Order of the Phoenix, and has been hidden safely. I am not her secret keeper, however, and cannot tell you where that is. She _is_ safe." Dumbledore smiled, but only slightly. "She is a very strong woman, gifted in Legilimens and Occlumens, she can certainly protect herself." Dumbledore tried to drive home the point that Draco should not fear for his mother.

"In more pleasant news, I am very proud of you both for the involvement of the Dueling Club. Something tells me it will go very well with the students, after recruiting begins after the break." He nodded to himself and then turned to Mr. Malfoy. "If you, sir, would please wait outside the door, there is something I need to discuss with Miss Granger." Draco nodded faintly and turned to leave, and before he noticed he had even taken one step, the door shut behind him.

He certainly wasn't going to walk anywhere by himself, so he tried to process all that Dumbledore told him. Sirius Black had been in Gryffindor, even though his brother was in Slytherin. Draco had known he was related to the Blacks, by his mother, though she didn't speak to them much. His aunt Bellatrix had been a death eater and had been crazy. Andromeda, his other aunt, had ignored her family after she married a muggle-born named Tonks. They had had a daughter, Nymphadora Tonks, whom Draco had met a few times. Andromeda and his mother were on speaking terms since after the war, because his mother had rebuked the pure-blood supremacy ideology that they had been raised with. Draco's mother had raised him to believe in equality, and that magic was magic. The only thing pure-bloods had going for them were ancient bank accounts, she said.

Draco was relieved, he realized. He wasn't destined to be some sort of...evil Malfoy. He wasn't his father (he had been told that by his mother all the time, but what Dumbledore said, showed him) if he didn't want to be, and he definitely didn't want to be.

Before long, Draco began pacing at the top of the steps as he waited for Hermione. He decided to go over the dueling spells they had looked at previously. As he went over them in his head, he did the wand movements discreetly at his side. He knew something like what happened to Hermione was impending, and he was certainly not going to be the victim. Also; he would not accept that maybe Hermione was more talented than him, even though how quickly she learned things was intimidating, or how fast she mastered a spell...

"Gosh that was the strangest sensation I have ever experienced." Hermione told him, which caused him to jump. He had been going over the Leg Locker Curse and whirled around to face her. She looked slightly apologetic.

"What did he do?" Draco asked her. She looped her arm in his as the two descended the stairs.

"He took my memory out of my mind, from last night, so he could find out who the people were," she explained as they walked. "He put the memory in what is called a Pensieve. It took the both of us into my memory and we watched it, like we were there in the hallway. It was the absolute strangest thing, seeing myself there in front of me. I've _got_ to find a book about the Pensieve in the library." She gushed. Draco laughed faintly.

"Did he know who the students were?" Draco asked, she nodded faintly.

"He didn't tell me who they were, but assured that they would be taken care of. Sirius Black, he was one of the Aurors in the First Wizarding War, right?" She changed gears so fast, Draco almost didn't catch her question.

"I don't think he was actually an auror, but he is bestfriends to James Potter, and Remus Lupin." Hermione started faintly at the mention of James Potter, which Draco noticed, though he didn't say anything.

"Let's go to the library!" Hermione said enthusiastically. Draco realized slowly that she had been leading him there by the arm since they left Dumbledore's office. He cursed himself with being too distracted to realize it. He relented, however, because he wanted to research exactly what Occlumens and Legilimens were. His mother had never told him anything about that, or what it was.

* * *

"AAAAH!" Nymphadora regained consciousness screaming. Her stomach was in a terrible sort of pain-not like the monthly pain-something more on fire. She looked down at herself, to see she was in a knit sweater emblazoned with a large letter F. She lifted the hem to inspect her stomach, which was wrapped in gauze. She then looked up and gazed at her surroundings. She would recognized Sirius Black's house from anywhere. She sighed with relief-though it wasn't like a death eater would bother to heal her. She wasn't even an auror yet. She had only been in training for six months. She rolled her lips over her teeth as she put her feet to the floor. Her abdomen area protested, but she didn't want to just lay there.

When she shuffled across the floor and opened the door, she recognized the third floor. She heard very faint voices from the stairwell, and decided to make her way there. She had to keep a hand to the wall the entire time, but eventually she made it to the top of the stairs. With a very pained expression, she made her way down the steps. She somehow managed to make it all the way down before someone saw her. She didn't recognize the small dark haired girl, but smiled at her anyway. "is Sirius around?" She asked. The girl just stared at her with wide eyes. Tonks had to empathize, she was sweating something awful, was bent nearly double with one hand around her middle and the other holding her up by the banister. The girl took two steps backwards before she turned on her heel and ran into the dining room.

Tonks had to switch walls to avoid contact with Crazy Lady on the wall, and when she reached the doorway into the dining room, two males she thought she knew but couldn't be sure helped her into a seat at the table.

"You should not be up!" That was Alice Longbottom. She was one of Tonk's mentors, her other mentor was Alastor Moody; though he had been called away to teach DADA at Hogwarts this year.

"I wasn't tired," Tonks assured her with a smile, though her appearance probably showed anything but. "Can I have some water?" She asked, after she realized she had a terrible thirst.

"What all happened, Mrs. Longbottom?"

"I've told you to call me Alice, Nymphadora," the woman said as she folded her arms across her chest. A red haired plump woman left the room to get her water, she supposed. When she came back, she also had a tray of food along with a glass and a pitcher of water.

Tonks realized when she saw the food that she was hungry as well, "and I have told you to call me Tonks, so there is that." She drank the water in a few deep pulls and set the empty thing down. "But seriously. What happened?" The young woman asked the adults. She glanced between all of them-she was slightly upset to see that Sirius was not there

"One of them sent some fiendfyre your way. Arthur and Frank stopped the fire and protected you until they were driven away. If a healer had been there, they might have saved you from getting scars, but I'm afraid you'll have a very large one." Alice took a seat next to her and put a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"A scar? Cool. I suppose I could hide it if I wanted to." Tonks shrugged her indifference. Alice seemed surprised, and then remembered Tonk's special gift.

"What do you mean you could hide it?" The voice came from a child, a young male one. She swiveled her head around until she spotted the speaker. It was a boy with dark hair and glasses. She recognized the man he was half standing behind as James Potter, so that made him Harry Potter. Only the death eaters and the Order in the first war knew about the prophecy that involved Harry and the Dark Lord. It had all seemed moot since Snape had killed him. Tonks had never been told about it.

"I'm a metamorphagus." She said with a smile, as she smiled, she turned her nose into a small and mousy one, and she altered her eyes so they were abnormally large and neon green. The boy's eyes widened considerably at her change and laughed.

"That's brilliant! Teach me how to do that!"

"Sorry, boy, but it's not a gift I can teach." Tonks didn't like being the barer of bad news, but she also didn't want to lie to the boy. If he was terribly stricken, he hid it well.

"Did we get any of them in the fight?" Tonks returned the conversation to the attack, and Alice nodded.

"Two of them; Rodolphus Lestrange and Thorfinn Rowle. James and Sirius were able to track the other death eaters back to their headquarters; Malfoy Manor. The place has been protected several times over, but we've got the place surrounded. The captured Death Eaters are safely imprisoned inside the ministry, where interrogators will discover how they escaped from Azkaban and afterwards they will be given the Dementor's Kiss," Alice Longbottom definitely was not upset by the idea of those two death eaters getting their souls removed.

"Has anyone told my parents?" Tonks asked with a faint twist of her nose. Her parents both tried to talk her out of being an Auror, but it was all she had ever wanted to be in school. Alice nodded.

"Yes. Ted and Andromeda were worried, but understood the importance of your work. Your aunt Narcissa is safe, if you happened to be wondering," Alice was suddenly joined by a very chubby boy, who hugged her tightly. That was Neville, then. Tonks had been told all about him, she smiled at him. "How long will I be healing for?"

"That is for me to decide," the plump red headed woman informed her. "I'm Molly Weasley." Tonks should have known. She realized she must be wearing Fred's sweater, then. Fred and George were troublesome twins that she had shared many...many detentions with since they had started their schooling. She smiled at the memory. She wondered if they still had that parchment that insulted anyone that tried to read it that she had helped them steal from Filch's office. She made a mental note to ask them later.

"Thank you for your help, Mrs. Weasley," she said with a smile. The motherly woman took her hand and patted it, while her skin looked delicate, she had a determined strength in her hands. "About how long do you think I will be out of commission? Two days, three days?"

"Try weeks, if you take the stairs anymore," Molly tutted as she-without asking-lifted Tonk's shirt to check her gauze. "Ah, you've opened the wound! James! Get her back to bed!" It seemed like Tonks had no say, at all. James looked slightly apologetic, but he lifted her up in his arms anyway. Tonks rebelled in the only way she could, which was by going limp.

"You could help." He told her. She stuck her tongue out at him childishly as he carried her up the steps. Once back in the room she woke up in, James dropped her a few inches onto the bed. "Ahh!" She let out in surprise. He stuck his tongue out at her and then left. Molly looked sternly at Tonks as the girl tried to sit up again.

"I will put you back to sleep. Lie back down this instant." Tonks held the woman's eyes for nearly thirty seconds before the girl relented and laid down. Molly then removed the bandage around her abdomen, which allowed for Tonks to see the ugly pink/red skin of her burned stomach. It smelled bad too. Molly dumped a potion across her stomach that tickled faintly. It stemmed the bleeding and Molly wrapped more gauze around her. "If you would like some books to read, I will fetch you some."

Tonks suppressed a yawn, "thank you, Mrs. Weasley, but I think I'll shut my eyes, for like ten minutes." Molly smiled at the girl and nodded and left. The door had latched into place when Tonks fell deeply asleep. Molly failed to mention that the salve she had spread over the wound had some sleeping drought laced in it. Molly had learned it best to involve sleeping potions in healing medicines from her children.

* * *

Sirius Black joined the dinner table of his two cousins, Narcissa and Andromeda. The two women looked wide awake, despite it being nearly three in the morning. A house elf brought in a tray of tea for the three adults. "Thank you Dobby," Narcissa told the elf. He bowed so low his nose touched the floor and backed of the room like that.

"I've been telling him for ten years to stop doing that, but he never listens." Narcissa's tone was clipped, but there was a faint smile. Andromeda was still surprised to hear her sister treating other magical creatures with respect, even after several years of it, Andromeda was still waiting for Narcissa to laugh and go back to being how their parents raised them.

Narcissa glanced over her shoulder and then took a sip of her tea. "Sirius, your letter said you had urgent news?" She asked, her cousin nodded as he passed his cup back and forth.

"Yes. Lucius has taken hold of Malfoy Manor, and the other death eaters have held themselves up there. The Order and the other Aurors are going to meet in the morning to decide the best way to proceed." Narcissa couldn't imagine those evil men and women living in her home. She drew in a breath, her lips pressed into a thin line.

"Yes, it seems like that would be where they would _want_ to be. The protection charms placed on that manor are ancient. When activated, no one could enter except those whose blood was dripped onto the Malfoy Crest above the main fireplace." Narcissa had no qualms about exposing Lucius' secrets, for the sake of her son, Draco. She didn't care about what happened to her, only about Draco. It was why she had cast aside her pure-blood supremacy beliefs, for Draco's sake. She could _not_ have him turn into his father. She still...well faintly believed that pureblooded wizards were at the top of the food chain, but she felt...well she liked being nice to others, if just to prove how much _better_ she was.

"Can people be made unable to enter?" Sirius asked, his eyes sparked with the beginnings of a plan.

"Not unless all of the spells are removed and made again," Narcissa said cooly, eyeing her cousin. She was sure she knew where he was going with this. He only nodded and drank more of his tea.

"Has there been any news on my daughter? I know she was out during that routine search," Andromeda spoke up finally. Sirius reached across the small table and took his cousin's hand for a moment.

"She was hit with fiendfyre, but before it had left the caster's wand, she is at my house and will make a full recovery. Molly Weasley is going to be healing her." Andromeda certainly wasn't happy.

"Are you _sure_ she will recover?" Andromeda asked. Sirius nodded.

"She was still asleep when I left, and I have seen miracles preformed by Molly, if she didn't have so many children to take care of, she would be a top healer at St. Mungo's." Sirius chuckled faintly. Andromeda nodded faintly and then mentioned something Sirius wasn't comfortable to talk about.

"I've noticed Sybil...she's been getting a bit round. Don't you think sister?" Andromeda looked at her sister, who smirked behind her tea cup.

"Oh yes, it seems like there will be a little puppy running around the Noble and most Ancient House of Black." Narcissa was quoting Sirius' mother, but the three laughed faintly.

"I...I don't want to jinx it," Sirius confided into his cousins, "she has had two still-borns." Sybil, his lovely and strong wife, had fought most courageously in the First Wizarding War, but some healers believed she had taken one two many curses. She is still determined to have a child, though. Narcissa and Andromeda each took a hand of Sirius' to console him.

"The time will come, dear cousin," Andromeda assured him with a sad smile.

"Have you heard anything from Hogwarts?" Narcissa asked him. Sirius smiled, as Dumbledore had sent him a particularly interesting correspondence about her son. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter, and handed it to her.

She read it quickly, a smile started on her face, but as she read her smile transformed into a scowl, but then back into a faint smile. "A first year?"

"And _three_ fifth years. Yes. Draco is in good company, I think," Sirius had laughed aloud when he had read that, and told James immediately. It turns out that during James' little slip into Hogwarts, that same student had confronted him with her wand in the common room, it caused a good laugh to be shared by the two of them.

"And Snape has them in a dueling club?" Narcissa asked as she folded the letter as she thought about it. " Yes, that is good. Draco will surely need to know how to protect himself. Narcissa handed her sister the letter for her to read on her own. When Andromeda was finished, she smiled faintly.

"That is good news," Andromeda agreed. She liked the idea of her nephew being friends with an obviously talented witch. Dumbledore claimed they were nigh on inseparable in their classes. In class they challenged each other to be the best.

"Sirius." Narcissa seemed to have made a mental decision, because she nodded tersely, "I wish to be at the meeting, tomorrow, so I may say my piece." Sirius smiled, as he had figured she would say that.

"Absolutely." They toasted their tea cups and finished their drink.

* * *

Ambrosius Flume was pushed to his knees by a robed Death Eater, as three more crossed the door into his store. His wife was still asleep upstairs. Tears tracked down the aged mans face as he was surrounded by the Death Eaters. "Where is the door?" The one holding him demanded. He didn't say anything as he tried to imagine what he was talking about.

"What door? I don't know!" He stammered out his answer. The man hit him with the Cruciatus Curse, causing the man to scream and writhe on the floor in pain.

"_Where is the door?!" _The man asked again. Ambrosius cried in a puddle on the floor.

"I don't know what you are talking about?!" The man yelled out. One of the robed men kicked him in the stomach with a steel toed boot, causing him to vomit up what was left of his dinner onto the floor, some of the death eaters thought this funny and kicked him again.

"What door? What door? I don't know! There is that door!" Ambrosius pointed to the front door. The first Death Eater hit him with the Cruciatus Curse again. His screams of agony would surely wake up the entire town.

"The door to Hogwarts! Where is it?!" Another Death Eater demanded, he stepped onto Ambrosius' fingers on his right hand as he asked the question.

"There isn't a door to Hogwarts! Just the gates onto the grounds!"

"We _know_ there is a secret entrance into Hogwarts here, do not try to play dumb! WHERE IS IT?!" Ambrosius lost track of which Death Eater was talking. One kicked him again, and the one standing on his hand started to add more weight. He whimpered.

"There is no door here!" Ambrosius cried. The one standing on his hand started to twist his boot, and Ambrosius felt a few of his fingers breaking, which caused him to scream and howl.

"There is no door! There is no door!" The yells of the man continued loudly and painfully into the night. The front door to the store flew open and red jets of magic shot in through the open door. One death eater was caught with the spell and collapsed, another reflected the spell but the refracted spell struct a third, causing that one to fall. The main torturer crouched down and grabbed onto Ambrosius and Disapparated. The one that remained did not notice of the other's departure as a few Aurors poured in through the doorway. They dueled for a few minutes before the Death Eater finally made a mistake and was knocked unconscious. The Aurors took the captured Death Eaters back to the Ministry, while two other Aurors searched the rest of the establishment.

Mrs. Flume was found killed in her bed, still under the covers, and the only sign of Mr. Flume was vomit on the bottom floor.

The aurors were forced to leave Honeydukes, as there was no trace of any of the other death eaters. What were they looking for in Honeydukes?


	10. Hook, Line, and Presents

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I really, really, really appreciate it! It lets me know you like it (or don't). To the guest reviewer that says this fic is really,really, really short-I initially wanted to write this fic of their Hogwarts years, start to finish...so think of it as me getting started, and this plot arc taking for REALLY fast-but it is no where near done. Trust me. And to the reason why the 'brats' have not gotten in trouble... It is not something that is done with adults around, and maybe a Prefect or Head Boy sees it...maybe they don't.**

**It's a prison yard silence, driven on by the fear that their parents warned them about almost on a daily basis, by a fear that if by just breathing the same air as the children of the death eaters, and their associates (Hermione), they'll die. It is a mob-like fear and is very primal, and inacted quickly because of the sudden escape from prison. Imagine if the Goblet of Fire was the first book in the series, if Voldemort's return was the FIRST thing that happened- I'm not saying that is what happened (it isn't), but I am just trying to establish how scared and unprepared _everyone_ was about this breakout. No on feels safe-especially the students.**

**Or maybe not, but that is how I am trying to angle it. I am thankful of your review!**

**J.K Rowling is our Queen, and I own nothing.**

* * *

It was Christmas Day.

Snow had blanketed all of Hogwarts overnight and when the students woke, to the presents at the foot of their beds, sleepily smiles painted their faces.

Hermione was alone in her room as she sat at the foot of the bed and looked at the respectable pile of presents. She recognized a few from her parents and opened them first. The card at the top was so sentimental it brought tears to her eyes. She opened the presents to find her parents had gotten her a few more advanced books about spells, from Flourish and Blotts that she had written them about. She sat them in a neat stack to her right and fondly looked at them. _Extreme Incantations_ by Violeta Stitch was on the bottom, _Achievements in Charming _was next, _A Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions _was above that, _Self-Defensive Spellwork _was next, _Most Potente Potions_ by Phineas Bourne was second to last, and at the top of her new collection of books was _An Anthology of Eighteenth Century Charms. _

The next present she opened was from Malfoy-surprisingly. It was a gift bag of sorts, of different magical candies and chocolates from Hogsmeade-she recognized some from the train ride. She saw that Longbottom had sent her some candy-Berty Botts Every Flavor Beans, and Chocolate Frogs- as well, with a card that said, "_Thank you for all your help! I owe you! Happy Christmas!" _She smiled faintly at it. She had a few 'muggle' presents from her grandparents, as well. A dark red sweater, sunglasses and cold weather gloves. She picked one of her new books, deciding upon _A Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions_, and then got ready for the day. She wore the dark red sweater her grandmother had gotten her and then went down to breakfast.

Malfoy, Boot, and Corner decided to take turns opening their presents. Boot got small Quidditch player figures that flew around on brooms, with tiny game piece replicas, it was his favorite team as well; the Chudley Cannons. Corner opened up a bag that was full of candy, both magical and muggle. Draco opened one and was surprised to see it was from Hermione. It was a muggle...puzzle set. It had a 1000 pieces to it and was of the English country side. He opened the box to find that she had transfigured the pieces to change pictures, the inside of box had a series of pictures it cycled through, and he was intrigued on how she expected him to solve a puzzle where the pictures were constantly changing.

Boot's next present was a player's jersey to the Chudley Cannons from his father. Corner received a family album that was charmed like all of the other wizarding pictures, and each pictured moved for a few seconds. Draco received a parcel from Sirius Black, his second cousin? Well he was his mother's cousin. Draco could never get straight what that made him. It was a picture of his mother, smiling at him next to a fire place. Draco recognized the fireplace as his aunts winter home in Spain, where he had only been a few times before. That must be where she was being hidden. Draco's sigh of relief at seeing the picture caused the other two boys to raise their eyebrows at him. He possessively hid the picture against his chest. The boys shrugged and didn't press him for information.

Boot's next present was from one of his relatives, and was tickets to the next World Cup. His shouts of approval startled the two boys. His family must have all talked about what to get him for Christmas. Corner received a knit sweater from an aunt of his, it was a dark blue with a lighter colored Ravenclaw on the chest, he pulled it on over his pajama shirt with a smile. Draco's next present was from his aunt, Andromeda, the note with the present praised him for being placed in Ravenclaw, and was a few different clothing items with the Ravenclaw blue and bronze colors. All were expensive and all were from Twillfitt and Tattings. He received a cashmere scarf, a pair of fur lined gloves, socks, a jumper, a muggle-style cardigan, and a black leather belt with a blue raven that flew along the belt.

If his family was one thing, it was dramatically rich.

Boot had a few more gifts from his family, that involved Quidditch, Corner got a few more sentimental things from both his wizard relatives, and his muggle ones-Corner's father was muggleborn. Draco didn't have any other presents, and he didn't need any. He treasured the picture from his uncle-just knowing where she was, helped tremendously- the clothes from his aunt, and Hermione's puzzle. She had clearly spent a lot of time on his gift. Draco gathered his things and put them into his trunk-though he discreetly put the photo of his mother underneath his pillow-and got ready for breakfast. By the time he was ready to leave, Boot and Corner were just putting their things away. He decided to wait for them before he left, though, and instead went down to the common room. No one was there, so he went to the window and gazed out happily at the snow-covered grounds. It was still snowing. He had a mind to ask everyone if they wouldn't fancy a snowball fight, but he decided to ask after breakfast.

He kept himself busy by going over the things that Snape had them working on in Dueling club. So far, it was still just the four of them-as they hadn't told anyone else about it yet. Snape had told them he was going to put up posters after the break, so they were getting more practice in before older and more practiced people would join in. Hermione had liked the idea of more competition, but Draco didn't want to see everyone's sneers towards him. He had a feeling that if he dueled anyone but Hermione, Boot, or Corner, they would try to do nasty things to him. Of course, that was why _he_ was practicing so hard.

Boot and Corner came down the stairs in a stampede and the three boys spoke about the Quidditch World Cup, that Boot would be going to next year-he had two extra tickets so he was going to take Corner (obviously, those two were best mates) and Goldstein, who also loved Quidditch. Draco had promised he wasn't upset by that, and he could simply buy his own ticket easily. His mother often took him, if he asked to go. They teased him for his family's wealth, and by that time, they entered into the Great Hall.

It was snowing from the enchanted ceiling, and the snow had collected on the twelve trees around the room, transforming it into a very festive winter wonderland. None of the boys commented on the 'pretty' or 'beautiful' sight before them, and instead said things like: 'that's wicked,' or ,'amazing!'

Hermione was sitting a little off to herself, at the Ravenclaw table (as she usually did), with her nose deep into a book. The three sat down around her and started serving themselves with food without notifying her of their presence. Draco had just poured himself some eggnog, when Hermione had looked up to check her plate for food, when she noticed them.

"How long have you been here?!" She demanded, eyes wide. Draco shrugged.

"A few minutes?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" She glared at Draco first, but then sent the same look to Boot and Corner, who both laughed.

"And risk getting yelled at for interrupting you? No thanks," Corner sent her a toothy grin before he started to nibble away at his bacon.

"I did that _one time_..." She trailed off with an eye roll and put a bookmark into her book and shut it. She put it away before Draco could read the title. "Anyway, how were your Christmas'?" She looked between then. Boot immediately launched into an excited speech about what he received-he had worn the CC jersey to breakfast-and enthusiastically waved the tickets in her face. Granger didn't like to talk about it, but after the cursed broom incident, she refused to get back on one. Madame Hooch, instead, has her write papers about the history and evolution of the flying broom. Granger smiled politely at his enthusiasm, but had no interest in Quidditch what so ever. It was hard enough getting her to go to the Hogwarts Quidditch Games, and if she did, she had a book and muggle ear plugs with her.

Corner explained the things he had received from both sides of his family. Often, Granger and Corner would talk about the Muggle world and about things that Draco or Boot (both purebloods) had never heard of before. Like muggles didn't light their houses by fire light, they used 'light bulbs' that ran off of 'electricity'. "Thank you for the puzzle, Granger." Draco said with a smile in her direction, she blushed faintly.

"You are welcome, and thank you for all of the candy. I'll be eating it well into the summer," she replied with a grin, and Draco blushed a little-she hadn't looked inside the bag and seen the charm bracelet he had gotten her, he had only gotten her a few charms at first, but she could add more to it if she wanted to. The charms he got her were: a Gryffindor Lion, the Sorting Hat, an owl, a book, and a wand. He self consciously looked at his food as he imagined her finding it randomly later, because it was at the bottom of the bag. Somehow, he had thought she would have taken all the candy out to look at it.

They delved into their food then, and didn't stop to talk until they were finished. Draco was the first to break the silence.

"How about a snow ball fight?" He asked. The other two boys were enthusiastic about it, but Hermione simply nodded faintly.

* * *

Christmas morning at Grimmuald Place was a different and more chaotic story than the well organized and pleasant Christmas at Hogwarts. The youngest children stampeded down the stairs waking all of the inhabitants at dawn. Several pairs of sleepy adults gathered around the sitting room that held the tree and all the presents. The Black, Potter, Longbottom, Lupin and Weasley adults shared the couches and chairs still in their bed clothes as the young ones all divided out the presents and sat with them, after Molly had made them all a pot of tea.

Ginny went first, for being the youngest, followed by Rose, then Ron, then Harry, then Neville (they shared a birthday, so they played a match of rock, paper, scissors), and then Fred and George. Tonks had been brought down after the presents were opened and cleared away, so she could join the family for breakfast, which was an elaborate meal that was planned out and prepared all by Molly. It was delicious and everyone enjoyed it tremendously.

The parents all had a heaviness on weighing on their hearts, because they knew what was going to happen after the students went back to school-with the exception of Ginny and Rose, who would stay at Grimmuald Place with their 'aunt' Sybil. They were going to launch into their attack plan that had been developed with a great help and sacrifice by Narcissa Malfoy.

Sirius in particular was still bothered by what she had pulled him aside to say after the meeting with the Aurors and the Order. _If I die, I name you Draco's godfather. Take care of him, for me, cousin._ _He never has had a father before...raise him well, okay?_ He had been too moved to say anything at the time, and Narcissa hadn't stuck around long enough for him to think of something to say. He hadn't mentioned anything to Sybil, or even James about this, he still didn't know what to say to it. Sirius had been named Godfather to Harry back in the first war, by James in case Voldemort had found them, but even back then, James and Lily were hidden so well, they were out of danger. Narcissa, on the other hand...had put everything onto the line, for Draco, and for the rest of the Wizarding World.

James nudged his best friend at the morbid look on his face, "Something the matter Padfoot?" The mischievous-boy-turned-man asked. Sirius took a drink of his morning tea, that had a stronger something-something added to it, and shook his head.

"Why nothing, Prongs. Happy Christmas," he said, but James was no fool, the look in his eyes said they would speak about it later.

The children, Harry, Neville, and Ron, in particular, were gushing over the Quidditch World Cup tickets they had all received by their favorite uncle Sirius-who had inherited the substantial Black family fortune. Harry and Neville had been before, when they were a little younger, but next year would be Ron's first time, and they were excitedly telling him all about what they could remember, and how fantastic it was.

Rose and Ginny were playing with two witch dolls that Molly had made them, that were bewitched to move on their own. The two girls watched as the dolls got into a wizard duel with tiny wands that shot sparkling light. Fred and George were making fun of each other and how they looked in their mother' new knit sweaters, each with their initial on them, though of course Fred was wearing George's, and they looked identical.

It was while they were all enjoying their time together, the owl with the day's Daily Prophet arrived at the kitchen window. Sybil retrieved it, her slight belly hidden behind a bulky sweater. She took the prophet to her husband after she had read the cover, to show him the story. The disappearance of Mr. and Mrs. Flume had been reported, and Rita Skeeter blamed the Death Eaters for the disappearance. She reported that the front door was blown in and the place obviously ransacked, but nothing really appeared missing, except for the inhabitants.

While that was true, the real story was much worse. Mrs. Flume had been murdered in her bed and Mr. Flume had been tortured and was kidnapped for information that only Sirius, James, and Remus knew about. James had realized the morning after Honeydukes had been attacked, the reason why the death eaters had bothered with the candy shop-the secret passage way. The only way they could have known about that, would be if they had witnessed James leaving Honeydukes before the students had left Hogwarts. Prongs had been laden with guilt from then on, because if he had been more careful about concealing himself, or not going all together, then Mr. and Mrs. Flume would be healthy and well. James had gone in the first place to tell Harry where they were going for the holidays, because they didn't trust the owls. The ministry hadn't shown signs of being infiltrated, but that didn't mean anything. While James was an Auror and worked for the ministry, he considered his role in the Order of the Phoenix more important. He still didn't trust most people in the other ministry departments-Arthor Weasley the exception.

The children had already been told about the break in to Hogsmeade, and the resulting extra security measures the Ministry were implanting for the students of Hogwarts as well as the townspeople of Hogsmeade. Nothing official had been reported, but the extra security would be added upon the return of the students. Fred and George in particular reacted the most a hearing the news about Mr. and Mrs. Flume-the adults had all chalked it up to them being old enough to visit Hogsmeade...James and Sirius, however, suspected something a little more complex.

Tonks took the paper from Sirius when he offered it to her, and read through the report quickly, and then looked at all of the other articles. Of course, she knew the real fate of Mrs. and Mr. Flume, but the Prophet reported a few other missing people as well. "This is how it started before? Isn't it? People going missing?" Tonks had been very young during the Wizarding War, and only remembered spending a lot of time in their second home in Spain-she had been too young to understand the concept of evil, and Voldemort's rise to power. Sirius nodded as he sat on the couch and placed his niece's feet in his lap.

"I'm afraid it is, and it can only get worse before things improve." The Aurors plan was only going to be acted upon when the children were safely out of harms way, at Hogwarts. Tonks had not been included in all of this, because she wasn't an Auror yet and was injured. Sirius (by adamant demands on Andromeda's part) wasn't going to allow her to be involved. Instead, he had sent a correspondence to Alastor Moody, to see if he wouldn't mind continuing his pupil's Auror training at Hogwarts. Sirius had yet to get the letter back, but he hoped the old man could understand what Sirius was trying to do, which was protect Tonks, as well as continue her training. It wouldn't hurt to have another pair of Order eyes at Hogwarts, either.

"You've got a plotful look in your eye," his niece spoke up, causing him to give a start and look at her. She held his gaze for a while and was about to unleash a torrent of questions, so Sirius tickled her feet instead. She shrieked and pulled them away, wincing when the act hurt her stomach. It was healing nicely, and if Tonks didn't irritate it too much in the next few days, she should be all healed before the new year-and be ready to go to Hogwarts. Molly snapped at Tonks for her movements, and reminded her of the week she had left of resting, and a threat to put her back into bed.

...

The knocker at the door sounded loudly through the hallway, a little before lunch time. Thankfully the knock wasn't loud enough to wake Walburga, and Sirius went to the door quickly. The parents had been in the back yard, watching a very intense game of a magicless snowball fight, while Siruis and Sybil shared a private conversation about her womb in the kitchen.

Sirius looked through the peep hole to see Mad-Eye staring at him with his magical eye. The curly haired man opened the door and smiled to his friend. "Happy Christmas, Alastor," Sirius greeted him, and stood aside for him to enter. The man hobbled in with his cane and let out a derisive snort.

"Only just, Sirius. Only just." Alastor went straight to the sitting room, and nodded his head at Sybil, who was seated now in the arm chair and was reading a book. Alastor took a seat like he owned the place and stretched his wooden leg out.

"Would you like some tea?" Sirius asked, Alastor nodded faintly and Sirius left to the kitchen before Sybil argued about getting some for the both of them. Sybil's family had been old fashioned-strangely old fashioned for a muggle family-and Sirius constantly tried to remind her of his competency of doing 'household things,' like getting tea, making food, or cleaning. Sirius came back in with a tray, with a fresh pot, and three cups with some sugar and cream.

Alastor took his cup immediately, and Sirius prepared Sybil's how she liked it, with two sugars and just a bit of cream. He sat back with his own cup and took a sit. "How is the little lass doing?" Alastor asked.

"Third floor, Molly has her on strict bed rest." Sirius grinned and Alastor's eye rolled upwards and scoped the place, he let out a grunt and looked back at Sirius."

"Molly would be an asset to St. Mungos," Alastor said distractedly.

"You try to convince her to go there." Sirius smiled and nodded though he pondered why Alastor's attention seemed split, "Molly has said Tonks should be healed by the New Year, if she doesn't push herself too hard. Of course Tonks does anyway."

"Yes, she's a stubborn lass." Alastor laughed a little and then he gave Tonks her privacy and looked elsewhere.

"Determined, I'd say," Sybil spoke up, her eyes glanced between Sirius and Alastor with a smile before she was absorbed by her book again. Sirius smiled at his wife before he looked back at Alastor.

"What do you think about my suggestion?" Sirius asked him curiously. Alastor's expression rarely gave anything he was thinking away, and now was no exception. Sirius saw, from the corner of his eye that Sybil had looked up curiously.

"Getting Dumbledore to allow a teacher's assistant was simple. Tonks better have no qualms of grading papers, or we'll have a row. Dumbledore's set her up with a room in the Defense Against the Dark Arts Tower, and she'll take over any detentions I am forced to sit through." It was made clear that Alastor hated being a professor-he was one of the best Aurors that ever lived, and an excellent auror trainer, but a _terrible_ professor. Dumbledore thought it a good idea that Alastor had an assistant.

Sirius laughed faintly. "Would you like to go up and tell her, or shall I bring her down?" Alastor's eye wandered the room for a moment before he let out a barking laugh.

"What do you think, Sybil? Should I go and fetch her?" Alastor was still laughing, and Sybil's expression turned sour as she shut her book.

"How did you know?!" She demanded, and like having water poured over her, her features and hair changed to that of Nymphadora Tonks, purple hair and all.

Sirius gapped at her for a moment-especially because he didn't notice anything off. Sybil was naturally quiet and spoke up when she wanted to. She liked to read, and was sitting with her feet crossed at the ankles like always. Sirius then noticed her untouched tea next to her, and he could have slapped himself. Of course.

"Sybil's outside watching the snowball fight, and your room was empty. I'd give it an Acceptable." Alastor was still grinning however. Sirius let out a breath to calm himself-though honestly that never should have fooled him-and glared faintly at Tonks.

"What would Molly say, Tonks? About you being out of bed?"

"What would Sybil say, Sirius? About you not noticing it wasn't her?" Sirius scowled at the truth she pointed out and took a drink of his tea.

"Tonks?" Alastor asked, expectantly. She smiled at her mentor, and nodded.

"I'll be your mentor, but only if we _seriously_ continue my Auror training, because you didn't mention that." She pointed a warning finger at him, which he shoved out of the way with his cane.

"Of course, you daft girl." Alastor stood to leave, and shook both of their hands. "Give my congratulations to Sybil. I've heard fish helps." Alastor left, leaving Sirius an interesting look on his face.

"What was he talking about, Uncle?"

"If you don't mention it, I won't mention anything to Molly?" Sirius asked, he glanced down the hallway to see if anyone was there. Alastor was already gone through the front door.

Tonks nodded enthusiastically-she didn't like it when the red haired woman yelled at her. "What is it?" She asked.

Sirius sat down and picked his tea back up. "Sybil is pregnant." A smile erupted on Tonk's face, as did Sirius'. He should have known that Alastor would have been able to tell from his magical eye. Tonks made her way-slightly crouched and she used the coffee table as a support-and hugged her uncle. Sirius hugged her back and they two chatted about her going back to Hogwarts as Sirius took her back up the stairs.

* * *

"For today's spell, I want everyone to think of their best spell-one that you _know, _and are confident in your ability to use it. Not something you have read about, but aren't yet sure where your control lies." Snape was speaking directly to Hermione with his last sentence, she had attempted to use the Oppugno Jinx in a practicing exercise against Boot. She had envisioned that the spell would have sent the few stacks of papers that Snape had been grading towards Boot, in an effort to distract him. Instead, the spell lifted any small loose object in the room and _everyone_ was bombarded by them. By the time that Snape got everything to settle down, Hermione had perhaps a dozen things caught in her hair. Hermione got a few lines to write as punishment for trying such an advanced spell, and while she was writing the lines, Draco stood behind her, picking the things from her hair like a monkey.

Hermione blushed sheepishly, as he called her out, and looked at the floor. "Instead of pushing the boundaries of control, I want everyone to use spells with the utmost confidence. However," he cast his eyes to the four of them individually, "I want no defense, it is all attack. If a spell will hit, you an _attacking_ spell to defend, to hit the spell to diffuse it."

Corner and Hermione were paired off first, the spells they sent back at each other were simple; Stupify, Expelliarmus, Incendio, that sort of thing. Michael had sent an Expelliarmus that she was unable do get out of the way of, so like Snape directed, she hit the spell with one of her own, causing Michael's spell to bounce and hit the wall. She took a moment to grin at Michael, who was grinning as well.

"No grinning, Granger! There is no pause in a real duel!"

"Yes sir!" Hermione pushed away the happiness of succeeding, and crouched. As quick as she could enunciate the spells, she shot three Stunning spells towards Michael, who was able to redirect the first two, but caught the third. Snape revived him and gave the victory to Granger. She smiled and the two sat down as Draco and Terry stepped up to duel.

It was the Monday before New Years, and the rest of the Hogwarts student population would be returning to school on Thursday, just after the New Year. Hermione was excited for their little dueling family to widen. She had a feeling three Gryffindors would be the first on the list, though she wasn't pleased with the idea of sharing more space with Ronald Weasely. He was a crude git, and she knew his performances in their classes were lacking, but she supposed everyone had an equal right to the Dueling Club. (She maybe also wanted the chance to duel him.)

The day after Christmas, the Daily Prophet revealed the Death Eater attack upon Hogsmeade, and the disappearance of Mr. and Mrs. Flume to the people of Hogwarts. An attack so close to them was hard to understand, and many of the students had fled to the safety of their beds for the rest of that day, crying and cowering. The four little Duelists, however, had met with Snape, as usual, and practiced from before lunch time, well into the night. The tension only rose in the next few days. Headmaster Dumbledore announced to everyone over a lunch meal, that the Ministry would be sending security reinforcements to Hogwarts, to ease the 'troubled minds.' Alastor Moody took up a walk around the entire grounds every day, checking things with his magical roaming eye.

The manner of the 'security reinforcements' had not been passed along to Dumbledore, or he refrained from letting the students know. Either way, Dumbledore remained vague about it, even when Hermione went to his office to ask. Later, she realized how out of place she was, and sent him an apology owl. In reply at Dinner time, he smiled and winked at her.

In their daily Dueling Club, Snape had upped the anti, as it were, and they were constantly pushing their boundaries and comfort zones to become better duelists. Snape, in particular, felt it was a little unnecessary as these students were _first_ _years,_ but he also admired their fierce determination, and thirst for improvement. Snape did not know the Death Eaters plans, and that attack on Honeydukes was strange, but Snape didn't really believe Hogwarts was under any threat. There wasn't anything in Hogwarts that the death eaters could want-at least not why they _all_ broke out of Azkaban for.

Snape knew very well the danger he had put himself into the moment he stepped between the Dark Lord, and Lily Evans (he refuses to think of her as a _Potter) _but yet he was in no position to back away when he sent the killing curse. He had invoked the wrath of all of the Death Eaters, and the rest of the Dark Lord's followers that night. The ones that were arrested, he paid no other thought, but he knew of the ones that also evaided arrest. The ones that stayed hidden, or went back to their 'normal' lives. He knew who they were, yet he understood the only protection he had was keeping their identities a secret. If he alerted the Ministry those who had escaped conviction, they would come after him immediately. They gave him a wide berth but that didn't stop _all _of the attacks, the poisons, the attempted break ins.

Snape had been approached by Dumbledore every year consecutively after the Wizarding War, for Snape to join the staff at Hogwarts but he had refused every year. He didn't _want_ to go back to that place, he was fine in isolation, where he had nothing but his childhood memories to keep him company. Snape honestly could think of why it took so many propositions from Dumbledore for Snape to finally accept, he didn't know _why this year_, but his little Dueling Club was actually something he was beginning to be...proud of.

When Dumbledore had summoned Snape to his office, he dreaded it. He imagined it would involve some sort of plan by the old man, and he had been ready to settle in for the night. Instead of waiting until morning, he went to his office, where he spotted the bushy head of Granger, sitting in one of Dumbledore's office chairs. With an arched eyebrow, Snape entered.

Dumbledore smiled between the two and had offered Snape the privilege and opportunity to heading the Dueling club. When Snape brought up the fact that that position should go to the Defense Against the Dart Arts teacher, Dumbledore confessed he did not think that Alastor Moody would be a 'safe choice.' Snape had to hide a smile, and thought it over. He still wasn't entirely sure why Granger was there, but he knew deep down he would enjoy it.

He accepted with feign indifference. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, as if he saw through him, and then reintroduced him to Granger, admitting it was her idea in the first place. With initial distaste, Snape listened as she rabbited on about the need for the students to have a productive and safe way to practice defensive magic, especially after the escaped Death Eaters. And how that could not really happen unless a teacher sponsored them. Snape had to refrain from rolling his eyes, because all of that was obvious, and that all she had said was unnecessary, yet he stayed quiet and nodded faintly.

"Then we will meet in my classroom after breakfast tomorrow, I suppose you have others interested in this as well?" Snape said, to which she nodded several times too many.

"Yes, Professor Snape!" He, again, had to stop himself from smiling. Dumbledore thanked the girl and dismissed her. As she left, Dumbledore confided in Snape his high expectations he had for that girl.

Now that they had been practicing in the Dueling club, Snape knew what Dumbledore had been talking about. Granger had been able on that first day of practice to move and perform her spells exceptionally—Malfoy as well. The two pushed each other in a way that so many other people had, yet often turned to enemies because of the competitiveness. Snape was painfully reminded of his friendship with Lily Evans, and refused to think any more on it. She through in her lot with Potter and hadn't spoken to him since the night he killed Voldemort for her.

Bitterly, Snape returned his attention to the duel between Draco and Boot just as Draco used the Levicorpus spell, to which Boot was unable to block or dispel. As the boy was hoisted by his ankle, Snape was once again reminded of his past. He let the boy down with the counter-curse, Libracorpus and declared Draco the winner. He shook off the memories of creating the spell and having it being used against him indiscriminately. He was slightly surprised the spell was still in circulation.

Snape signaled for Granger to take up Boot's position and duel Malfoy. The two friends bowed to each other with grins, and stood. They both seemed to use stunning spells only, so the room was constantly lit up by the red light. Snape was reminded of muggle fireworks. Boot and Corner watched with interest.

They didn't seem to gain the upper hand on each other, no matter how fast the two shot their spells. Snape decided that if neither one gained the upper hand in the next five minutes, he would call it a draw. Almost as if his mental decision was spoken aloud, the two students circled each other and started using other spells as well, causing the room to erupt in different blasts of light.

Malfoy had just unleashed a very powerful Incendio, when he was tripped up into his shoelaces and fell. He smashed into the ground on his side and cringed faintly. Granger stowed her wand away and immediately went to check on her friend, as if they hadn't just been flinging dangerous spells at each other in an attempt to beat the other, and helped him to his feet. He was embarrassed more than injured, but took her questions in stride. He tied his shoes with a flick of his wrist and then glared faintly at Granger.

"Did you untie my shoes?" He accused her, one side of his mouth tipped in a smile. "Because you knew you couldn't beat me by playing fairly?"

"As if, Malfoy," she rolled her eyes at him and took up her previous position and the two bowed again. Snape was once again impressed by their abilities to be friends and yet be so competitive.

True to his mental cap at five minutes, he called for a cease-fire, "the duel may continue at our next meeting, which will be January the 2nd." Granger began to protest.

"You all have been working very hard over the break, but take these next two days to rest; I'll hear nothing else about it." Truthfully, Snape wouldn't mind meeting the next two days, but Dumbledore had requested his assistance during a Ministry meeting, and would not be on the grounds to oversee the club. "I should hope not to hear about any club activity going on during these next two days." It was a thinly veiled threat, and the four students were clever enough to hear it. He waved them dismissed and they wished him a good New Year. He sighed internally and sat behind his desk, and hoped he had one as well. Dumbledore had already relayed the plan that was going to happen in the next few days.

* * *

**I apologize for the time it took me to post this chapter. I had just started editing it, and I added on a bit at the end when my computer shut down and all my updates went away. I was pretty mad at my computer so I said ,"to heck with it!" and kind of ignored it for a while. I didn't want to punish anyone so I forced myself to rewrite it. Originally, during the duel between Hermione and Draco, a spell was going to head straight for Boot and before anyone could deflect it, Snape used nonverbal magic it dispel it-which they hadn't seem him do before. They were all uber impressed but Snape refused to teach them it, saying 'that is the responsibility for your sixth year Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and I will hear no more about it.' Which of course is funny, but I also liked the way _this_ version turned out as well.**

**So again, I apologize for the lateness, and I will try to make this next chapter supermegacrazyawesome good. (note to the reference to AVMP. I've made a few throughout the whole fic.)**

**Thank you for reading!**


	11. Return

**I am thinking the first year is going to be wrapped up in the next three chapters. Then the summer time, and then we'll see if I wanna go to 2nd year, or maybe skip ahead. What do you all think? Year by year, or maybe skip some more?**

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I truly appreciate it!**

**I do not own HarryPotterverse.**

* * *

Boot and Corner had left the common room early to welcome back Goldstein from the train before dinner while Malfoy and Granger sat at their House tables-back to the old way, Hermione didn't really like the idea of having to sit with her House now, because she didn't really have any close friends like she did with the Ravenclaw trio she had gotten to know very well over the two weeks. Also; the idea of sitting close to Ronald Wealsey was enough to put her off her appetite. Hermione sighed, dejectedly, and decided she would petition the Headmaster about dividing the tables up by year, if the tables needed to be divided at all. Her primary school didn't have this sort of segregation. It was ridiculous!

The quiet peace in the Great Hall that Hermione had gotten used to was devoured once the Great Hall doors opened and all of the returning students paraded inside. Hermione forced herself to read the lines of her book, but the noise was quite the distraction. When she gave up on her book, she glanced over her shoulder to see Draco in a similar state of unrest, he had a scowl on his face but as she followed his gaze, she spotted her fellow Gryffindors making a bee line for her general vicinity. Potter sat on her left, Neville directly across from her, and Weasley sat to Neville's right, putting him at a diagonal to her. She pressed her lips together, waiting for him to say something scathing, but he simply forced a smile in her direction and turned his body to the side, clearly ignoring her. She hardly considered that an improvement of behavior, but it was something. Hermione arched a questioning eyebrow towards Harry, who gave her a small smile.

"He is under direct orders to be civil, to _everyone_. If any one of us reports something different to his parents, then he doesn't get to go to the Quidditch World Cup this summer." Potter explained his behavior to her with a grin. Hermione scowled faintly and he looked questioningly at her.

"You guys aren't the only ones going is all. Waste of time, really. And dangerous! It is not sensible to fly around so high in the air with buggers flying at you!" Hermione ranted Harry, Neville, and-despite his attempt to be silent-Ron all laughed.

"They are called Bludgers, Granger. Bludgers," Harry informed her. She rolled her eyes in exasperation, she couldn't care less, really.

"How was your Christmas?" She asked, not completely interested, but she was faintly surprised they were being so nice to her, so she didn't want to do anything nasty to ruin it. She glanced over her shoulder (having to move some hair out of the way first) to see Draco in a very animated conversation with Goldstein, Boot, and Corner about Quidditch. She rolled her eyes again, she was never going to escape it.

"Fantastic, we all spent it at my uncle's house and played in the snow and everything. It was super fun," Harry smiled lightly. Neville nodded and he took an orb out of his pocket and showed Hermione.

"I got this Rememberall. It turns red when I've forgotten something," just as he explained it, a cloud of red filled inside the glass device and Hermione watched curiously. He furrowed his eyebrows at her as he thought and then grinned like a fool.

"I was going to ask you how your Christmas was! Silly me," Neville touched his forehead and waved his hand as a gesture of his frazzled thoughts. Hermione grinned kindheartedly. As much as she missed her parents, she had a splendid time.

She simply said, "brilliant." Neville was obviously going to ask her to explain further, yet Dumbledore called attention for silence, with the use of the Sonorus charm-Hermione had researched the spell the first chance she had gotten after the welcoming feast and had yet to try it out, yet it seemed very simple. Then again...so did the Oppungo spell.

"I wish to welcome everyone back to Hogwarts School after the Christmas Break, and I hope everyone had a respectful amount of candy," he paused for the slight wave of laughter, "I have a few announcements before we begin the feast. As everyone is aware of the tragedy that struck the people of Hogsmeade over the break, there has been security measures put in place, in both the village and in these walls. As a precautionary measure, all trips to Hogsmeade for the rest of the year are cancelled." The groan that erupted from the older students was heart breaking. Hermione noticed a few upset professors as well. "It is only a temporary measure and as soon as the Ministry, and the faculty at Hogwarts, are absolutely certain of your safety, the trips will be reinstated. Furthermore, Hogwarts Grounds will be home to a few guards from Azkaban-" the upset sounds filled the hall once again, and Dumbledore held his hands up to try and calm everyone down. "The Dementors will not be permitted inside the castle grounds, unless any dangerous characters somehow make their way inside. They are here for our protection. If all goes well, we shouldn't be aware of their presence at all." Dumbledore gestured, then, to his left where Severus Snape was seated. He glanced around the room, his eyes lingering on Hermione, and Draco, before they scoped the room again.

"Over the break, a brilliant idea occurred to me-" Dumbledore's twinkling eyes were looking at Hermione as he said this, "a Dueling Club has been started by our very own Severus Snape. Signups are open to all students. Posters are dispensed outside most classrooms, where more information is found. On another note, _any_ students found dueling or exchanging in spells, curses, jinxes, hexes, or charms with other students will face severe punishment. It is a time we face, that we must come together, and share in our strengths and weaknesses. Where we must be able to depend on each other for support, and for safety." Dumbledore drew in a breath and smiled to everyone.

"I would now like to welcome someone most of you should know," he gestured to a woman with bright purple hair in a strange crimson cloak. She got to her feet and waved meekly at everyone. The oldest students let out raucous laughter. "This is Nymphadora Tonks, and she will be Professor Alastor Moody's teacher assistant for the rest of the term. I am aware that the seventh and sixth years know Miss Tonks very well, but she is not longer your classmate, but one of your instructors now. She has the power to add and remove house points, assign detentions, and will fill in class for Alastor, if he is unable to attend." She waved at everyone and sat down. Hermione noticed a few students wave back at her; Harry, Neville, and Ron included.

"Without further ado, left the feast begin!" With a clap of his hands the food filled the tables and Hermione hungrily filled her plate.

"It seems like you know Miss Tonks?" Hermione asked looking between them. Harry nodded faintly as he had just bit into a turkey leg. Neville's mouth was full as well. She had to wait until one of them emptied their mouth, because it seemed like Ron wasn't going to say anything at all.

"She is my uncle's niece, and came to visit over the break as well," Harry said.

"Then wouldn't you just be her cousin?" Hermione asked, confused. Harry grinned knowingly, and shook his head.

"Well, I suppose I am related to her very distantly-all pureblood families are if you go back far enough and my dad is one-but I call Sirius Black my uncle, but really he is just my godfather, but my dad and him are really close, like brothers. My father was an only child and my mother was muggle born, but her sister and parents never wanted anything to do with my mother after she got out of Hogwarts." That was upsetting to hear, but as far as Hermione knew, her parents were very accepting of her. "But Tonks is really the niece of Sirius. Well, his cousin's daughter. Is that a niece, or second cousin?" Harry asked her, curiously, because he still wasn't sure. Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"Both of my parents are only children," Hermione never had to learn the family tree mess.

"Do you think you are going to join the Dueling Club, Granger?" Neville asked her. She smiled in his direction, she wasn't sure if they would think she was being conceited if she told them it was her idea. It was, but she didn't want to boast.

"Professor Snape started it over the break, as a sort of trial, and I was the first one to sign up," she bent the truth a little. Neville nodded.

"See, I am not surprised by that one bit. I was almost expecting for you to say it was your idea!" Neville grinned, and Hermione couldn't help a little laugh. Ron rudely snorted at the idea, but no scathing remark followed it. Hermione eyed him, almost challenging him to say something. She could confidently threaten him with six different hexes he had never heard of (well probably never heard of, she knew how big his family was).

"It has been really fun. Malfoy, Boot, and Corner and I have been working at it nonstop-well we had these last two days off, and Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. I think the three of you should join." She looked between the three Gryffindors around her, and also noticed Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, and Lavender Brown were also listening.

"Professor Snape is a very good Dueling teacher," Hermione continued when no one moved to speak, "we've gone over the Stunning Spell, and the Shield Charm mainly, but he encourages us to try ones we learn on our own-within reason." She flushed a little at her embarrassing run in with the Oppungo spell.

"Do you think he will separate everyone by year, after everyone signs up? I mean everyone is, no doubt there. So it wouldn't make sense if _everyone_ met at the same time. That's just not safe," Harry asked and Hermione had to admit that she hadn't thought of that. She gave a small shrug.

"So far, we have just been meeting in the Potions classroom, but now I think we'll meet somewhere else. The information should be on the posters. So, why is Miss Tonk's hair purple?" Hermione changed gears, in that way she always did. It took a moment for Harry and Neville to realize she had asked a question at all.

"She is a metamorphagus." Hermione's eyes widened at the word she had never heard before, "it's a born magical ability that she can change her appearance at will, her hair, face, height...anything." Harry was really impressed, and Hermione was only bothered that she hadn't read anything about it yet. Harry seemed to sense the origin of her distress, "it's really rare, like _really_ rare. Like, almost as rare as being a Parselmouth."

"That's the ability to talk to snakes, right? Salazar Slytherin was one, and so were his descendants, who theoretically no longer exist, except Lord Voldemort could talk to snakes, right?" Hermione had first come across the Parselmouth ability in _Hogwarts; A History_, and then in later came across it again in the Pureblood Directory that Cantankerus Nott had put together in the 1930s. Oddly enough, the Hogwarts Library only has one and it is hard to find it still on the shelf-many students seem to trouble themselves with 'blood purity.' She didn't really understand why, honestly.

"Yeah, but that's just because he is an evil bastard," Ron spoke up for the first time. Hermione cast a look at him, her noise pointed up slightly at his use of language, but she didn't say anything.

"There isn't any history of him, before he started his blood war, you know. No mention of Voldemort, _anywhere_. Not even in the Hogwarts juvenile records," Neville said conspiratorially. Hermione didn't believe that for a moment, there is always a trace of record, somewhere, right? They just didn't know the library like she did.

"Can we talk about something else, please?" Harry said, looking between his friends, "He is over and done with, and we shouldn't bother ourselves with the past like that. It's not like he can rise from the dead, now is it?" Hermione and Neville exchanged a look, which to others could seem like a cursory glance, but Hermione and Neville both knew they were going to find out where Lord Voldemort came from.

The rest of the feast was full of the boys rabbiting on about Quidditch, and Hermione periodically rolling her eyes while she read from one of her Christmas books, she had already finished reading two of them. When they were well stuffed and had nothing left to talk about, they left for the Gryffindor tower. Hermione held herself back in the Great Hall, to speak to her friends before they left for bed.

Yet when she turned around to talk to them, they had already left for the night. Hermione glanced around, seeing how empty the Hall was. She shook the sinking feeling in her stomach-they probably tried to get her attention and she didn't hear them or something like that. They didn't just leave without talking to her.

She walked back to Gryffindor Tower alone, with her chin resting on the book she held fast to her chest, her eyes were downcast so she didn't see the person that just rounded the corner until she smacked into them. She had been taken by surprise-as was the person she bumped into-that she fell flat onto her bottom. She gasped at the pain that shot up from her tailbone, but it was either drop the book to catch herself or take the full impact. Her book was still safely clutched into her hands. She looked up at the person she walked into; a tall and hulking Slytherin with _horrid _teeth.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking," she said through the pain in her bottom and lower back, as she got to her feet. The Slytherin was by himself, but he still laughed and pushed her back down.

"You need to stay in your place, you filth mudblood," he ground out as he spat at her feet and then walked around her. She stared at the glob of mucus and tears came to her eyes, unbidden. She bit into her lip to stop herself from crying even more, but the unexplained hurt she felt by being left behind by her Ravenclaw friends, and that Slytherin's hurtful words were too much for the eleven year old, and she started to cry in the middle of the corridor.

Someone sat down next to her and put their arm around her. She flinched and looked to see who it was, for she had hidden her face behind her book that was clenched almost painfully to her chest. "It's okay, Granger." It was one of the Weasley twins. He gave her a sideways smile and noticed the mucus on the floor. He was clever enough to know it wasn't hers. He sighed a little and then helped her to her feet. "Need to go to the hospital wing?" He asked with an arched eyebrow, she couldn't find her voice so she just shook her head.

"Alright. Let's go get something sweet to eat." The twin, whichever it was, said with a smile. Hermione didn't have it in her to deny this nice treatment from him and allowed him to steer her through the corridors and stairs, they took such a twisting route that she lost her bearings.

"Wh-where are we going?" Her voice faltered at first, but she set her jaw and refused to cry anymore. It helped slightly.

"The kitchens, of course," he said, like it was obvious. Hermione didn't think students were allowed in the Kitchen, or knew where it was. Her bible, _Hogwarts; A History_ didn't mention much about it, only that it existed and was run completely without wizard interference. What did that even mean? If wizards didn't prepare the meals, then who did?

They came to a portrait of fruit. Hermione recognized it, and believed that put them on the fifth floor, but she wasn't certain. He reached forward and tickled the pair and the portrait swung open, much like the Pink Lady does for the Gryffindor common room. Inside, Hermione wasn't prepared for what she saw.

Little tan creatures with big eyes and even bigger ears wandered around the huge room-with five tables just like the Great Hall-taking plates full of food to bins, and sinks, and then taking clean dishes and stowing them away. Her eyes widened considerably as they drank in the scene.

"Who are they?" The little Gryffindor girl asked. Fred smiled down at her with a slight laugh. The fact she asked _who_, and not _what_ was not missed by him.

"We call them House Elves, and they serve wizarding family's, though of course they help out here at Hogwarts as well, they make the food, clean the clothes, and tidy up everything." One seemed to recognize the Weasley twin and waved happily at him, then dashed away. When she? Maybe? Hermione couldn't tell gender, really-came back, she had a small plate piled high with a lot of different desserts, some were from dinner, others Hermione had never seen before. She smiled and thanked the House Elf, so sincerely, that the little thing squeaked and stammered out a ,"you're ever so welcome Miss." The elf waved at Fred and then disappeared again amidst all the other busy elves. He then put his arm around her again and then steered her back out into the corridor, balancing the plate on his palm.

Amazingly, they made it back to Gryffindor Tower without meeting a teacher, or even taking the Grand Staircase-she hadn't thought there were other stairwells, but he informed her they were the stairs that the elves took sometimes, discreetly hidden from the traffic flow of the students. Inside the common room, it was empty. The two sat on the floor in front of the fire and nibbled on the snacks.

"Wanna talk about it?" He finally said. Hermione sighed and shrugged.

"It was...well it was just the _way_ he said what he said that bothered me so bad. He wasn't just saying the insult, he _meant every word_ of it. He is so full of hatred, for no reason." Tears threatened her eyes and she let out a deep sigh and refused to cry again.

"People are like that, Granger. The Pureblood families-I mean not all of them, like the Longbottom's and the Weasley's- believe that only those of 'pure blood' deserve the magic they are born with."

"That's ridiculous," she spluttered. She had heard it before, but she had believed-well hoped-that it wasn't as bad as it wounded. She realized now how bad it was. She had bumped into him and apologized, but he had such a mindset about it, he had to be nasty. It was cruel and unfair. The Wealsey twin patted her head and pushed the plate toward her.

"Do you know who it was?" He asked curiously. Granger shrugged.

"A Slytherin boy, really tall, dark hair and bad teeth."

"How bad?" He asked, the way he tilted his head led her to believe he knew who it was.

"Really _really_ bad." He nodded and then patted her on the head again.

"Have a good night," he said and then he just went up to bed. Hermione watched him go, a little puzzled. She shrugged eventually and went back to looking into the fire, with her feet tucked around her. She decreased the pile of delicious treats as the night went on, and somehow managed to fall asleep in her position, her back to the couch with her head drooped slightly to the left, resting on the couch.

* * *

She barely moved. Her objective wasn't to get done quickly, it was to not be discovered. She had time, she just needed to keep her head. She barely breathed, barely moved. She knew that she was completely invisible, but she didn't want to even stir the air. She took ten minutes to move down a hallway she had walked ten thousand times in seconds. The hallway was silent. It was the middle of the day. She knew this would be the time to do it, despite the arguments from the others.

But they didn't know their habits like she did. Most would be passed out drunk, or off somewhere causing problems to muggles. At the open archway to the sitting room, she gave pause. Lucious was sitting in the arm chair, his eyes were staring through the crest on the wall, though his mind was elsewhere. This was her first look at him in over ten years.

He was half the person he was before. His hair was not blond anymore, but a dead white with gray riddled throughout. It was shaggy and unkempt. His once handsome face was sallow and sunken in. Patches of his face were yellowed, and his lips were thin and cracked. She saw scars all about him, on his face neck and arms, but he still held himself like he owned the world. Not even Azkaban could take away his arrogance. She tried to picture him as the person she fell in love with during their time at Hogwarts. He always stood tall and looked down his nose at everyone. By his fifth year, he was taller than their professors and he looked down at them as well. He taught her the importance of self-image, and the two of them would walk about the school as they owned the place, giving people insults like others did smiles.

Looking back, she wasn't proud of it. She had been so stupid. She should have seen what his heart was really like-black and rotten. He wasn't just putting up an image to intimidate people, he _really_ believed all those things about subjugation. A lot of their fellow classmates-her own sister-believed along with him and after they graduated, they got the Dark Mark for their Lord. Narcissa was able to avoid getting the Dark Mark when she discovered her pregnancy with Draco, and was able to get out of doing anything she didn't want to do by pretending she was sick to her stomach, or something was swollen and painful. Lucius gave her a wide berth, and continued doing his silly Death Eater things. Once Draco was born, Lucius held him twice. The day he was born, and the day of the Last Battle, where Voldemort was killed. Draco had been only a year old, when he died. Narcissa swore to herself, as she sat in the Wizengamot of Lucius' trial, that Draco would _never_ be where his father was. He was _never _going to be so twisted by evil he couldn't see reason, or so blindly devoted to someone with no real emotion-no passion. Lord Voldemort only had a fondness of killing muggles and half bloods because of his own blood status-Tom Riddle was a half-blood.

She raised Draco differently. He wouldn't believe in the blood supremacy that she was raised with, or married into. He would marry for love, not for a need to stay 'pure.' He would have a family who loved him, and he would never go to Azkaban. He was _good_. When he had sent her the letter that he had been put in Ravenclaw, she had cried for three days.

It was proof. Proof that she did something right. Draco would be what she gave to the world. Not her stupid choices during her school days, not being married to Lucius. She felt a tear slip down her cheek at the pride she had welling inside, as she always did for her boy, but she had to remain calm or her breathing could change, and then Lucius would hear it.

Narcissa had told herself before she apparated that if Lucius was the one to stand between her and finishing this, then she was going to kill him. She would ease his suffering. Looking at the state he was in didn't make the decision even easier. She did feel sorry for him, though. She pitied him. He was not better than anyone after spending Draco's life in prison, slowly rotting away until it is decided for him to receive the Kiss. She slowly-painfully slowly-slipped her hand inside her cloak and withdrew her wand, ready to finish the mission. The vials of blood were in her other pocket and all she had to do was drip them onto the crest and then she could leave. She didn't have to stay for the battle if she didn't want to.

She had the killing curse ready, when her past stopped her. This man-no matter how pitiful and decrepid-didn't deserve to die without a chance to defend himself. She couldn't risk him discovering _her_ here, but...well once the Aurors arrive it would be a different story. Instead, she prepared to cast the bewitched sleeping spell. She raised her wand, no long being covered by the cloak but she was behind him, so it didn't matter.

The sleeping spell left her wand without a word passing through her lips. The spell hit him in the back of the head, which lulled to the side. A surprised laugh escaped his lips before the spell took him and faint snores filled the room. With a few flicks of her wand and different spells, the vials of blood moved through the air from her pocket and deposited their contents upon the Malfoy Crest above the fireplace. As soon as the blood contacted the surface, the crest flickered, as if waking up, and the blood was soaked into the metal as if water and paper. She took back the vials and disapparated.

Back at Grimmuald Place, she drew off the cloak and walked through the dark and solemn first hallway, to find the Order adults in the kitchen. She set the folded cloak onto the table, her eyes glancing at Potter, wondering where he procured such a thing, but only said, "it is done."

"Do you know how many are in the house?" Remus Lupin asked her, she glanced at him with a dark look.

"Excuse me for not taking a tour and opening all the doors. Lucius is the only one I saw, who is asleep in the sitting room. The house is ready to infiltrate at any time." She placed all the vials of blood onto the table top. "Is that everything?"

Andromeda and Sirius were next to her, then, a pleading look in her eyes. "You want me to go as well." She wasn't stupid, she had a feeling they would want her there to lead them through the manse. Andromeda had been there before, but she didn't know the place like Narcissa did. At first, Andromeda had refused to participate, but damn Potter only had to mention her daughter once, and Andromeda was ready to be sworn into the Order. Narcissa hadn't been prepared for this. She had already put herself in danger's way once. Her chances of coming out again were not the same. She had been a key witness to a lot of the Death Eater's prosecutions, and they would not let her off easy. She clenched her jaw, and thought of Draco.

If she didn't help, the Death Eaters—Lucius—might go after him. Might try to claim him.

She could _not let that happen. _With a clenched jaw, she nodded faintly. In vivid detail, she explained the layout of the house to everyone, all levels, and then drew a map with her wand in the air. If they managed to get in quietly, they would be able to find many sleeping at this time and could take them out with no collateral damage.

Narcissa was still worried about the fall out. What would happen after this nest of Death Eaters is poked? The kidnapping of the Honeyduke shop owners was pretty forward for them, for not even being at full strength after Azkaban. How reckless were they willing to be with slighter numbers? Narcissa didn't like having these questions with no answers, but there were lots of things about this world that she didn't like.

"Very well. Narcissa, please, lead the way." She disapparated silently, and the others followed with varying volumes of crackling.

It had begun.

* * *

The Aurors arrived in teams inside the Malfoy manor. James, Sirius, Frank, and Alice were in the first team and headed for the bedrooms on the second and third floors. Remus, Kingsley, Lily, and Andromeda were second, and would be in charge of the ground floor. Then the Aurors from the ministry were in charge of the basement and dungeon levels. Narcissa led this team; their main goal was to get anyone taken hostage out of the dungeon, and then work back up to the other teams, if they were needed.

James and Sirius entered each bedroom with their backs to one another, Frank and Alice also worked in a similar fashion, though they also held hands. The first few bedrooms held sleeping Death Eaters, some were with their wives. The Aurors were not there to kill, but to take back into custody, so they stunned them, bound them, and took their wands from them. By the time they reached the end of the hallway of the second floor, they had twelve wands. The third floor did not go so easily.

Bellatrix Lestrange was standing in the hallway, on her way to the lavatory, when she caught sign of Potter. She let out a shrill scream that lasted until Sirius knocked her unconscious, but it did its job. Death Eaters poured into the hallways, wands raised. The four Aurors spread abreast and slowly gained ground in the hallway. Alice used defensive spells only, to protect them from the killing curses being sent their way, while the other three kept up a steady stream of stunning spells. Green and red light were nearly constantly dancing from one end of the hallway to the next.

With four Death eaters stunned, and one dead (one of the killing curses that Alice reflected hit the caster), the other five disapparated. James collected the wands of the four they managed to stun, and the dead one's. After they stowed the wands away, they searched through each of the rooms quickly, and found no one else there. They descended the steps then, to rejoin the others.

On the bottom floor, Remus and Lily were fighting Lucius in the foyer, Kingsley and Andromeda were up against Alecto and Amycus Carrow. James and Sirius left to assist Lily and Remus, and Frank and Alice went to assist Andromeda and Kingsley with the Carrow siblings.

In the basement, the three ministry aurors and Narcissa were battling Avery Sr., Avery Jr, Antonin Dolohov, and Gibbon. The two men had been torturing Mr. Flume for information, and instead of ignoring him once Narcissa and the others entered, they killed him and started in on the others. When the battle first began, the Avery men were at a disadvantage, but then Antonin and Gibbon arrived from further inside the dungeons.

Narcissa stayed strong during the first stretch of battle, yet she was tiring quickly as it stretched on. She wasn't a trained auror; she wasn't used to holding her own this long—and against killing curses. She was trying her best, but her blocks and retaliations were getting sloppy and her opponent, Antonin, was beginning to notice. He doubled in his attack as Dawlish, Proudfoot, and Savage kept strong in their dueling. Dawlish subdued Avery Jr. That effectively distracted Avery Sr. for a moment which allowed for Savage to knock him unconscious as well. Savage joined Narcissa and Dawlish assisted Proudfoot without missing a second.

Narcissa was still having problems keeping up, but this allowed for her to rest slightly, as she defended and Savage attacked Dolohov.

Proudfoot and Dawlish easily over took Gibbon, and with the four of them against Dolohov, he finally fell. Narcissa urged the three men to go back upstairs while she took care of the death eaters that lay strewn about. She took their wands and wrapped them up with magical rope she sent from her wand.

As she was finished and turned to leave, Rabastan Lestrange her sister's brother-in-law, stepped out of the shadows with his wand raised. She took up her wand and dueled him, but she could see from the start of it that he was playing with her. He had watched the earlier fight. He knew she was tired and she began to lose ground, as he got closer to her, she retreated, her back then came against the wall. He disarmed her and she watched as her wand flew in an arch away from her and into his waiting hand.

He sneered at her, much like his brother, and hit her with a Cruciatus curse. She collapsed to the ground as the powerful spell hit her, causing her to twitch and writhe in pain on the floor. She managed not to scream, but the second time he hit her, she let out a tortured scream. He closed the distance between them and stood over her. She noticed he was using her own wand now. She tried to get up, but he kicked her back against the wall harshly. Her head rebounded off the wall and spots blossomed across her vision. He hit her with the curse again and she screamed again in pain. She lay on the floor then, panting, with her fingers faintly twitching when the green light flashed from the end of his wand.


	12. Breathe

**This chapter spreads across a few months, and I don't mean to rush, but as far as going day-to-day, it would be pretty boring-at least it would be for me to write it. I appreciate everyone's reviews, and I am sorry about what I had to do (I know I didn't HAVE to), but it's all about character development, and problems. And maybe I just liked to stir the shit. Meh.**

**Thank you, thank you, for reading. This chapter and the next wrap up the First Year. I would really like feedback about if we want the next year chaptered out, or skip to a little bit older, like maybe to fourth year? LEMME KNOW! I love getting reviews, I won't lie!**

**I don't own this, or anything, promise.**

* * *

The dungeons at the Ministry were limited, as they always have been. The Ministry was never a place meant to hold prisoners for more than a few days, but it was the last week of January, and the dungeons were full of Death Eaters, awaiting their trials. The evidence the ones held in the cells were extensive, but each person had a right to due process. Generally, any Death Eater that was caught at Malfoy Manor the night of January 2nd was sentenced to die via a Dementor's Kiss after a number of years in Azkaban. That included all the death eater's that had been captured during the attack on the aurors, and at Honeydukes.

In the circular chamber of the Wizengamot, Lucius Malfoy awaited his fate. Barty Crouch Sr. was the head judge and had been particularly nasty in his rulings ever since his son was killed in Azkaban. Lucius was forced to listen to all of the people he had helped torture and kill, the forefront of that list being Fabian and Gideon Prewitt, those aurors he had killed during the First Wizarding war. After the deaths, then he was accused of being there for the attack on the aurors and injuring an auror-in-training, Nymphadora Tonks with fiendfyre, as well as the murder of Mrs. Flume, and the kidnapping and torturing of Mr. Flume. Finally at the end of his charges, was leading the Death Eaters during the break out as well as housing them-an act of treason it was called. Barty Crouch Sr.'s lip twitched faintly when he read the sentencing.

"Lucious Malfoy you are found guilty of all these things, and will receive the Dementor's Kiss. Effective immediately." Lucius' air of confidence was destroyed when he discovered he was going to die, in a few seconds. His eyes widened in horror and he tried to think of a way to get out if it-but his honeyed words failed him. He couldn't think of anything to say.

The damned wizards didn't even take him out of the room to do it. They brought in a Dementor and a room full of wizards watched as Lucius received the Dementor's kiss. His body was taken away, the Dementor led out of the room, and the proceedings continued.

The next person up was Rabastan Lestrange. He was similarly charged of the murders and tortures he had committed during the First Wizarding war, though the newest addition was of Narcissa Malfoy. He was found guilty and was sentenced to five years in Azkaban, with the inevitable end of the Dementor's kiss. Bellatrix Lestrange was ordered to five years as well, ending in a Dementor's kiss.

The Aurors and members of the Order were there for all of the trials. They all gave their side of the story, and told the tale of the involvement of all of the death eaters in the Battle at Malfoy Manor. Sirius Black and Andromeda Tonks were excused of these trials, for their 'emotional turmoil' that they were experiencing.

They remained at Grimmuald Place with Sybil Black, Rose Potter, and Ginny and Molly Weasley; Andromeda went home to her husband Ted. As statistics go, their mission had been a success, yet they grieved the loss. Narcissa Malfoy had allowed for all of their plans to work. If it hadn't been for her, then a countless number of things could have gone wrong. A countless number of wizards or muggles could have died before the death eaters were caught and dealt with. She allowed for this breakout to come to a swift end, those that escaped were At Large, with posters everywhere. She was the hero, not the aurors; not the Order of the Phoenix.

She was buried with honors, with a huge ceremony. She was buried without her son there. Sirius had argued extensively, _he _was going to be the one to tell Draco, not anyone else in the Ministry. Draco knew Sirius, and he trusted him. It was still hard for the man to tell the eleven year old.

He didn't know how.

* * *

Hermione had insisted they go to the lake, to see it frozen. Draco argued that she could see it from Gryffindor tower and that trudging all the way there in the snow to 'look at something' she could already see was ridiculous. Hermione certainly didn't listen to him. It was Saturday, and they had cause to celebrate. They were undefeated in the Dueling Club-the only time they had suffered a loss was at the hands of each other. They were the envy of the other students in the club, and the quick and silent attacks in the corridors seemed to stop entirely. She wanted to do something they hadn't done yet, and enjoy it. Malfoy was not going to rain on her parade.

Potter had actually been correct in his assumption that Professor Snape would divide up the club meetings, because so many students wanted to join. First through third years met Tuesday and Friday, Fourth through Sixth years met Monday and Thursday, and Seventh years on Wednesday and Saturday in the Great Hall with Professor Snape. Generally the first meeting day of the week was the practicing of new spells, or the fixing of learned ones and the second meeting day was spent dueling. Snape let two groups duel at once, the winners of those two would get their names taken down onto a list. Snape hadn't yet revealed why. Yesterday was the first dueling day that Snape had allowed for the students to pick who they wanted to duel. Hermione and Draco were the only two who had been challenged by anyone else and they beat all of their opponents. Which, of course, was something to celebrate.

The walk down to the lake was pleasant, whether Draco would admit it or not. They talked about yesterday's club meeting, and how no one except Michael and Terry could hold a candle to them-yet even the two Ravenclaw's couldn't win against them. Snape did his best not to show his favoritism, yet no one else received a few claps after their duels. It was a strange feeling, of having Severus Snape the sneering and unloving professor clap for them. He never smiled, at least it was never confirmed by more than two people if he _did_ smile, but everyone could agree that he liked Granger and Malfoy. Of course, all bets were off in Potions class. He hated everyone there.

The scene at the lake was as breathtaking as Hermione imagined. "Yeah, because it is _cold_," Draco sneered good heartedly. She shoved him sideways and glared at him, for making fun of it. He stopped himself before he fell into the snowy beach and looked around the lake. He had to admit, it was awesome.

The frozen lake reflected the mountain above it like a painting. Birds flew around looking for food, and the snow faintly fell from the sky like there was all the time in the world. Draco allowed himself a smile as he looked around, and Hermione glanced at him to catch it.

He would deny it if it ever came up in a conversation. An owl called from behind them, and as they turned to look, the tawny thing dropped a letter into Draco's hands and left them just as quick as it came.

He opened the letter with difficulty-thick gloves didn't allow for deft movement-and eventually got the letter open. "Come to my office at once. Signed, Headmaster Dumbledore," Draco read aloud. Hermione pursed her lips as she thought about what the summons was for.

"Suppose it is about the Dueling Club?" She asked. Draco shrugged as he looked over it, he had an ominous feeling.

Hermione decided she was going to go with him-because it didn't specifically say to come alone-and wouldn't hear of Draco going alone.

When they got into Dumbledore's office, Draco was surprised to see his 'uncle' Sirius there. Dumbledore was seated behind his desk, but he rose as the two children walked in. Dumbledore wasn't surprised to find that Hermione had come with him, yet all the same grieved. Sirius met the boy a few steps away from the desk and sank down to Draco's eye level. Sirius glanced to Hermione for a moment, as if considering having her leave, yet refrained.

Draco, at first, considered this meeting to be about good news, but Draco knew his uncle's face, and this wasn't a happy visit. Draco's face fell as Sirius took his hand. "Son," Sirius began. He always called him that, and it usually caused him to smile, but Draco's face remained blank now, "on January second, the aurors and the Order of the Phoenix attacked the hideout of the escaped death eaters. During this mission, eighty percent of them were caught. The records will forever say that this mission was a success," he paused then, and Draco felt the first inklings of panic well in his chest. "There were casualties to this mission." Hermione unconsciously reached out and took Draco's hand. The boy held fast.

Sirius rubbed his thumb across the back of Draco's hand. He seemed to have trouble getting out what he was trying to say, but soon managed, "Rabastan Lestrange delivered the killing curse to your mother before other aurors were able to stop him, after a long and difficult duel," he said, his eyes glancing between Draco's. It took a few moments for Draco to fully grasp what he was saying. Hermione's hold on his hand tightened.

"My mom?" Draco asked, his voice breaking, "she's dead?" Tears streamed down the faces of Draco and Hermione, but Sirius looked at him with a solid face. The man nodded, and had to hug Draco before the boy fell. Hermione dropped his hand and joined in the hug as well.

"Her sacrifice allowed for the safety of countless others. We would not have been able to get them if she had not helped, Draco. Your mother is a hero." Sirius promised. Draco continued to cry, however, because no matter how much Sirius promised him she had done well or that she was a hero, Draco would think of her as the teary eyed parent on platform 9 and 3/4s, and the stoic picture he received at Christmas, and the hurried note before Christmas, and her yelling at him to not leave a messy room for Dobby. Not the sacrificial hero. She was his mother, and she would never scold him again. She would never hold him again. She would never smile at him again.

"What am I going to do?" Draco managed to asked after a while. Sirius still held the boy.

"You'll live with me," he said, "Narcissa asked of it." Draco buried his face in his uncle's chest, as he wished the pain to go away. It didn't. Hermione stayed with him. She had dropped the hug, but still stood there close by with her face in her hands, trying to put a stop to her tears. Yet she could only picture the woman Draco had described to her, no longer being in his life, and what it would be like if her own mother was gone forever.

Sirius held him for a long time, Dumbledore silently watching, and Hermione there next to him. Dumbledore stood and crossed the room. "Draco, my boy, we are here for you. I've alerted your professors and you are excused for classes this week." Draco pulled away from Sirius nodding his head, with his palms rubbed into his eyes, as if that alone would stop the tears. Draco drew in a deep breath and moved his hands away from his eyes-red and puffy already. Hermione had managed to stop crying and looked similar.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Draco managed. Dumbledore put a consolatory hand on his shoulder and then went to Hermione and led her a little ways away, to speak with her. Sirius began talking to Draco about his new living arrangements during the summer.

"Draco will need his friends now, Hermione," Dumbledore told her, she nodded, "he'll need to grieve, and he'll need help getting his life together and moving on. The death in the family...well the pain never goes away, but one learns to live with it and carry on." Hermione wasn't curious enough to find out who Dumbledore was speaking about-at least it seemed like he was referring to his own experience with death-and drew in a breath. She would need to be strong for him.

"I promise, Headmaster, I'll be there for him and help him."

He smiled faintly at her and nodded. "I think it is time for dinner now," he said as a dismissal. Hermione nodded but food was the furthest thing from her mind.

Dumbledore had spoken loud enough for Draco and Sirius to overhear. Draco mumbled something to Sirius, who nodded. "I'll take you up to bed, then," Sirius promised.

Hermione promised him that she would have Michael or Terry bring him some food after dinner, and he only nodded. She gave him a tight hug before she left and went to dinner. Sirius had a hand around Draco the entire way to Ravenclaw tower. Draco was too emotional to answer the eagle's riddle, but Sirius managed to and Sirius literally did take him up to his bed. Draco laid down only after removing his shoes and took out the picture of his mother from his pillow.

"She was supposed to be safe. In Spain," Draco said. Sirius sat on the edge of the bed.

"I know, but she knew what she was doing, Draco. She did this for you, to protect you. The Death Eaters are back in prison where they belong."

"My fa- as well? Is he back in Azkaban?" Draco looked up from his picture to Sirius, who looked away.

"He-he was given the Dementor's Kiss immediately after his trial, for his crimes," Sirius told him truthfully. Some of the Order had argued to not tell him, but Sirius didn't think lying was a good way to start being his guardian. Draco's expression didn't change. His eyes wandered back to his photo.

"So I'm an orphan; truly," he said hollowly. Sirius put his hand on Draco's arm to call his attention.

"You have me. Sybil, and Andromeda, and Nymphadora. We are your family now, Draco," Sirius promised. Sirius managed to stop his chin from quivering before Draco noticed. The boy sat up and wrapped his arms around Sirius tightly.

"Okay," he said into Sirius' collar. Sirius held him like that, half curled into his lap. After a while, Draco relaxed and he realized the boy fell asleep. Slowly he laid the boy down and pulled the blanket around him. Sirius had forgotten to give him the gift he brought, so he took the mirror out of his pocket, with the note explaining what it was, and kissed the boy on the forehead before he left.

* * *

Hermione sat in the Great Hall, hating the raucous laughter that filled her ears. She hated it. They needed to be silent, for Narcissa Malfoy. For Draco. They needed to _know._

The Daily Prophet hadn't said anything about the night of January 2nd, not about any trials held by the Wizengamot; eerily so. Why was it held so under wraps? Wasn't it good news that the dark wizards were back in prison?

Harry and Neville noticed her posture, and her out of character glare, and asked her what was wrong. She felt tears well into her eyes as she looked between them. "You should know!" She replied, "Your parents were there!" The look of utter bewilderment that crossed their faces stunned her for a moment. She placed her elbows on the tables and put her head in her hands, rubbing her face. She was tired, and felt horrid in ways she had never fathomed.

"The aurors and the Order of the Phoenix launched an attack on the Death Eaters, the day everyone got back from holiday," she began tersely. The look of surprise continued. "There was one casualty, Narcissa Malfoy." She said, and rolled her lips over her teeth. Neville dropped his eyes to his lap and Harry looked over his shoulder and realized Draco wasn't there.

"Is he okay?" He asked quietly. Hermione shrugged.

"About as okay as he can be, after the news he got," she answered honestly. Harry nodded and then furrowed his brow.

"Where is he...well where is he going to live, during the summers?" He asked. Hermione wasn't sure if it was her business revealing all this information, but she couldn't come up with a good enough reason not to.

"With Sirius Black. Narcissa made him Draco's godfather." Harry's eyebrows lifted at that and then he nodded faintly and then glanced between Neville and Ron. Over the past couple of weeks, Ron's silence was still present, but he didn't scowl as much anymore. He would occasionally say things that contributed to the conversation but nothing was ever directly meant for Hermione. She just ignored him mostly. Now, he looked solemn along with the rest of them.

"Should we do something?" Neville asked, "For Draco?" Hermione shrugged. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that Michael, Terry, and Anthony were getting up to leave. She swung herself around and went over to them quickly, to tell them to take Draco some food.

Harry and Neville and Ron leaned in to discuss what they could do to help the Ravenclaw boy.

* * *

Draco woke up suddenly, as if he hadn't existed for a moment and then there he was. It took him a moment to remember the news he got, and his expression fell. Terry had shaken him awake; he had a plate of food in his hand. Draco looked at it, remembering Hermione's promise and he mumbled his thanks and took the plate.

He took a bite of chicken and chewed and swallowed, but he didn't taste it. Terry and Michael sat next to him, and Anthony sat down on the bed across from them. Anthony had nothing against Draco, and liked him well enough, they just didn't have the bond that the others had made over the holiday. Anthony wasn't resentful, he just felt like he was missing out sometimes.

"I'm real sorry mate," Michael said, Terry nodded and mumbled the same. Draco sighed and nodded, not taking his eyes off his plate.

"Almost a month ago, it happened," he said. They saw the tears fall from his eyes and land on his plate but didn't say anything. "She's been gone a month and I only learned about it today. I feel guilty for not knowing...for laughing, and breathing, and having fun while she was dead. They should have-... They should have told me." Draco put his hands against his eyes and Terry took away the plate, in case it fell. Michael put an arm around him.

"They were trying to look out for you," Michael offered but the eleven year olds weren't equipped with the emotional depth to fully understand the situation. The worse things those boys have experience with their parents was disappointment or disobedience.

"It'll get better," Anthony tried to say, "she saved people. Who knows how many? She's almost like Severus, when he killed You Know Who." Draco laughed sardonically.

"So her memory with be a little more famous, now. Instead of being the pariah she was all my life?" Draco didn't seem to happy about the idea at first, but then paused and rethought it. "Sorry," he mumbled, "that _is_ a good thing. She has always been a good person to me, and now everyone will see that." He glanced apologetically up at Anthony, who smiled slightly at him.

"You don't have to apologize, mate. Anyway, I'm going to sleep." Anthony patted Draco on the shoulder and then went to his bed on the other side of the room. Terry and Michael distracted Draco by having him tell stories about his mom, and who she really was. They talked well into the night, but eventually Terry and Michael were too tired to carry on.

Draco reclined onto his pillows and looked at the picture of his mother, who smiled back at him. He wished he could walk into the picture with her, but that was impossible.

* * *

The Defense Against the Dark Arts class became the highlight of most student's schedules, thanks to Tonks. She had a knack for translating Moody's Scottish butchery of English, as well as what he actually said. She was fun and friendly, but she wouldn't hesitate to smack someone on the back of the head for being foolish.

She didn't give that many detentions, or even deduct points though, so no one complained about getting smacked. Moody didn't seem to notice if a loud slap interrupted his lecture. Once, he had to stop and laugh.

Tonks had been a great improvement to an abrasive and intimidating professor. Today, it was the first year Ravenclaw and Gryffindor's. Tonks had chatted up Harry, Neville, and Ron before class had to start. They pointed out that Draco had returned to class and she looked for her cousin, he was sitting in the front row with a poofy haired girl, that answered all of the questions that were asked.

Tonks admired her intellect, but she could stand to tone it down a little.

When she walked passed the blond boy, she put a supportive hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze, he looked at the hand before he looked at her, and the smile that touch his face was so small, she wished he would have just glared at her. She gave him a supportive smile, even if her heart was breaking for him. He was her cousin so she suffered the loss, but Narcissa had been all the boy had. Today was his first day back into class after a week of grieving. The day after Draco had been told the news, he asked Dumbledore if he couldn't leave Hogwarts for the week he was out of classes, if he could move his stuff into Sirius' now, instead of having to dread it until the end of term. Sirius was there to collect him before lunch. Sirius had helped the boy pack up his room in Malfoy Manor and take anything else he wanted, to his new home at the house of Black, Dobby had also gone with them. Draco hadn't taken anything that wasn't 'his' except a perfume bottle of his mother's. Sirius told Tonks that Draco sprayed it into his pillows.

She had to distract herself if she was going to make it through this class without crying. This week was about Doxys. Alastor didn't need her assistance for this lesson, so he had her go up into his office to grade papers from some of the other classes.

Tonks hated this part the most. Some of these students had _horrible_ writing. Tonks had left the door open, so she heard the tone of the lecture more than the actual thing, but she grinned to herself when she picked up the already familiar cadence of Draco's little friend. It never failed. Tonks was still smiling as she finished the grading. She folded the parchments back up, roped them together, and shrank them so the bundle was the size of her hand.

Just as she stood, Alastor dismissed the class. Tonks went to the door and looked down at the steps, "Draco!" She called. The boy gave pause, told his little girlfriend something who smiled and then left, and then walked back inside the classroom. Alastor mumbled at her to get out of his way as she went down the steps and he, up. She rolled her eyes at the man as she went passed.

"I saw that _Nymphadora,_" the old coot sneered. Tonks let out a little laugh with another eyeroll. Draco waited for her near the middle of the room.

She slung an arm around him in a hug, "how are you, cousin?" She asked, pulling him back to get a better look at him. He looked haggard, for an eleven year old. His eyes were glassy and there were bags under his eyes-again weird for an eleven year old. She hugged him again and rubbed his back.

"I'm okay, Dora. Not good, but okay. I guess. Sybil and Sirius were really welcoming." She kissed him on the head before he had had enough and pushed her hands away. "Stop. Ew. Teacher's _ass_istant," he flapped his hands at her to get her to stop. She grinned and rubbed her knuckles across the top of his head, messing up his hair.

"Quiet, weasel," she said. "Come to me if you need to talk, okay? If you need anything, let me know." She held his eyes with her gaze until he nodded.

"I'm not used to this cousin being nice to me," Draco said with a wave of his hand in her direction. She rolled her eyes and pulled him into a hug again. "Aaaaah!" He complained.

"I can give you detention, so stuff your whining, _Ravenclaw_." As much as there wasn't a rivalry between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff-but honestly, no rivalry on the earth could hold a candle to that of Slytherin and Gryffindor-the houses didn't have to like each other. He stuck his tongue out at her, much like the kid he was.

"Hufflepuff!" He said like it was an obscene curse word, she thumped her chest.

"And proud of it!" She declared.

"I'm going to be late for lunch," Draco complained, she smiled and wrapped her arm about his shoulders and led him out.

"Can't come between a kid and their food," she said kindheartedly as they walked. They didn't talk about much else-except that Draco had considered going to the Quidditch World Cup over the summer, because his other Ravenclaw buddies were going. She thought it'd be a good idea, and offered to chaperon for him. Naturally, he didn't like the idea of having an adult shadow him, but if one had to do that, Tonks wouldn't be obnoxious about it. Or maybe she would, just to get on his nerves? He could see her doing that.

They had just reached the corridor before the Great Hall when she gave him some space, since other people were milling around now. He smiled again at her before they split ways-Tonk's wasn't hungry and wanted to go see Hagrid about something-and Draco walked into the Great Hall.

He hadn't been to breakfast-he had slept through it-so he couldn't possible have noticed the change in the attitude of the entire student body. When Draco walked in, a slow silence rippled across the room as his presence was noticed. They just watched him.

Before, he had always been regarded like someone noticing they stepped in shit. He was used to that; he wasn't used to this. He steeled his nerves and walked to his spot on Ravenclaw table.

The first time someone reached out to touch him, he jumped. It was a seventh year Ravenclaw girl, with a sad look in her eye. The next one was a fifth year Gryffindor, one he specifically remembered jinxing his pants to fly to his ankles every few steps. As he walked, more and more people on each table reached out to pat his back, or mutter something supportive. He was a few seats away from his own when Harry Potter stood in his way. Draco blinked at him, a deep blush was on his face already from all of the attention. Harry held out his hand for Draco to shake, "sorry, mate." He said. Draco took it and shook it. Harry then pulled him into a hug. Draco blinked a few times, the awkwardness threatened to choke him. He cleared his throat and Harry retracted his arms.

"Thanks," Draco managed. Harry clapped a hand on his shoulder and then sat down. Hermione wasn't there in her usual seat. He blinked, surprised, and then turned to sit in his usual seat. Hermione was smiling at him from the Ravenclaw table. He sank down next to her. "Hullo." He said, the conversation resumed in the Great Hall like someone called the order for it. "What the hell was that?" He asked. Hermione smacked his shoulder with her book-of-the-day.

"Language!" She snapped. Draco gave her a short glare before he asked his question again.

"The Daily Prophet did a spread...about the Battle of Malfoy Manor...it has been in the news all week now," Hermione said. "I've put...this together." She handed him the book she had slapped him with, and he saw on the front was a silver embossing of his mothers name. He opened the cover, "NARCISSA MALFOY, TRAGIC HERO," was the first story title. It was a clipping from the Daily Prophet and held a picture of his mother, an old one of her sitting in her favorite chair. Draco felt a choking sensation, but from his heart, as he looked at her. He read a few lines of the page, which detailed what she had done for the Order and for the Ministry.

She had "_fearlessly entered the fray solo, with no means of rescue if her mission failed, to allow for the good guys to enter the manor of the unsuspecting dark wizards. Twenty-four wizards were taken into custody, __one killed by his own spell, and __only five escaped." _Draco read a loud to himself as he looked at it and then went to the next one, this one was about her life before, how she had been instrumental in the incarceration of several wizards-which now she was praised for being 'brave,' when before people had called her a traitor to her 'own kind.' It was as if the bad stuff had all been erased by her sacrifice. Draco flipped through the rest of the pages, each one causing a bit more of a reaction by him. When he was done and closed the book, he realized Hermione had put an arm around him, to comfort him.

He hastily wiped his eyes and hugged her back, "Thanks 'Mione," he mumbled half-way. She smiled faintly and nodded to him._  
_

"It's no problem," she said, "I've also written down all the things that you missed while you were away," she promised. Draco had to laugh, because _of course_ she would.

"aaaand we have been organizing your mail," Michael spoke up, giving Draco a start, he sort of ignored them since he sat down, which caused him to immediately apologize.

Naturally, they would hear nothing of it, so he asked instead, "My mail?"

"Mate, it's dwarfed your bed. I dunno what you are gonna do with it," Terry told him with a laugh, "Owl's come in through the post for you, drops it at the table so we take it back to your room. I think the house elves also bring in more-cause I swear it gets bigger while we sleep."

"What all is it?" Draco asked intrigued, and alarmed.

"Well we haven't _read_ any of it, but consolations, small tokens of appreciation, I suppose?" Anthony spoke up with a small shrug.

"And candy. Lots of candy," Michael admitted. Draco gave a snort of laughter.

"But you haven't gone through it?"

"Oh never!" Terry said and they all had a laugh at that. Then Draco remembered his initial question to sitting down and he looked at Hermione.

"Aren't you going to get in trouble for sitting here?" He asked. She smiled at him, then looked over his shoulder to the professor table.

"It turns out that it isn't against school rules to sit at a different Houses table...but I still got permission." She smiled kindly at him and then took a few bites of her food, and was absorbed back into reading her book. Draco rolled his eyes a little and looked back at his guy friends.

"I'm going to be going to the World Cup this summer," Draco said excitedly. The guys exchanged looks before they smiled back at him.

"That's great! Who will you be going with?" The question got a nudge in the ribs, a painful one judging by Anthony's expression, he rubbed the spot with a glare at Michael.

"Tonks said she'd go," Draco said, distractedly. He knew why Michael nudged him in the ribs, but he didn't want them doing that. "Guys. Look, I appreciate the mail being taken care of, and the homework-" He actively had to make sure Hermione was a part of the conversation or she would be silent the entire time. "-and the book. I really do, but I want to...to move on. It's not going to get better over night, and I'm gonna be different. Please don't think that means I have to be treated like a little breakable Wizard Chess piece," he said, imploring his friends to go along with it. Terry was the first to speak.

"That was pretty deep, you sure that wasn't a quote from somewhere?" Draco knew distraction worked better, than stewing. He had discovered that at his-well Sirius' house. He talked with Walburga for a while, who recognized his blood as 'pure' and didn't actually scream at him. It annoyed Sirius, but it was a distraction for Draco so he allowed it. Sirius also let Draco degnome his back yard, and spend a lot of time with Sybil.

Sirius had recognized the first night Draco spent there, that Draco instantly had more of a connection with Sybil than Sirius, even though the boy had never met Sybil before. (She should have, but the few times they had had a meeting set up, something happened to where Sybil couldn't go, either with work or with one of their still-borns). Sirius knew it was because Draco had never had a father figure before-at least one that was present. Sirius had only been around the boy a few times a year, but he had never been able to make a connection with him, even as an uncle, because the boy wasn't used to being around grown men. It made it difficult to be the boy's godfather, and Sirius had taken Draco into his study and had explained as much to Draco. The psychological part about the father figure went over his head a little, but he got the gist of it. Sirius promised that they would work on it together-as Sirius hadn't been in this situation before, but Sirius promised to be there for him. Draco left Grimmuald Place in higher spirits than he had thought possible.

Being back at Hogwarts wasn't bad either. He had his comfortable circle of friends, and Tonks and her weirdness. He hadn't expected her to be so affectionate-they were certainly a lot close than he was to Sirius, because of the age and because Tonks wasn't a fully fledged grown-up yet, she still liked to goof around and make faces and have fun.

"No it wasn't, knob," Draco retaliated and then turned into his food. He meant what he said. He was forever changed. His life was changed, but he was healing, and he had people to help him to it, so they shouldn't treat him like a breakable thing.


	13. House Cup

**The curriculum that I am basing their year on, is what is listed on Harry Potter Wikia. If I have a question about something, I have been referencing there. I HAVE read the books, but it has been a hot minute since I've read them, so I do not remember everything about the first year, specifically what the curriculum was.**

**I really appreciate everyone's suggestions! I think I am going to do the summer and then 4th year, with PLENTY of flashbacks. I have many wonderful ideas already.**

* * *

It was one of those rare, just the two of them moments. Hermione and Draco were seated in the Ravenclaw commonroom. It was Saturday and everyone as outside enjoying the spring weather; it hadn't rained in the passed few days so it was pleasant. They had books and notes strewn about them and worked in pleasant silence. It was the end of the term, with the exams set in the next week. Hermione had constantly harped about the end of the year exams for the past four months. Terry, Michael, and Anthony wouldn't bother with it, and decided to hang out with Harry, Neville, and Ron -who had all become friends thanks to Quidditch- outside.

Hermione hadn't looked up from her book once in two hours, but this was the third break that Draco had taken. He watched her read for a while. Whenever she had her eyes at a book, it was as if that was the only thing in her world. He could make any manner of noises and it would take several minutes for her brain to recognize them. She always became this enthralled.

Once, Draco had asked a question-_one question_-about something that Professor Snape mentioned in their potions class, and she had glanced in her book to answer his question, but after five minutes of waiting for her to answer, he realized she had forgotten all about him. He had laughed.

When she was _really_ interested, she would lift the book and hold it close to her face. Draco called this the Blinded phase, because she was blind to the entire world around her, except for the book. She could only be brought out of this phase by taking the book away from her, which was _extremely _risky.

Luckily now, she wasn't in this phase. He stuck her hand between her eyes and the book to get her attention, she read around his hand for a moment, and then looked up at him with her lips pressed together. "Yes, Draco?" She asked. He glanced around before back at her.

"Can we _please_ go outside now? It's been three hours. I can't concentrate anymore." She looked at her muggle watch-a habit she had even though it didn't work inside Hogwarts-and then outside. She sighed deeply.

"You can. I need to go get a different book from the library anyway, this one doesn't have all the things I need anyway. She started closing all her books strewn around-leaving notes inside-and putting them back into her bag.

"We can do that later, let's go outside, please?" He begged, he even clasped his fingers in a begging fashion. She pushed them away and shook her head.

"This exam-"

"Granger, " he interrupted, " you have been studying for these tests since the first day of classes. You. Are. Ready. Now you need to relax, okay? Staying inside is bad all the time, don't you know? When was the last time you went to see Hagrid?" Draco asked with a fold of his arms. She visited him mostly on the weekends, for some tea. Hagrid had been her introduction into the wizarding world and held a special place in her life as a mentor. She went to him when her company with a bunch of eleven year old boys got tiring. He was a nice wizard giant. He intimidated the hell out of Draco, and after the first few visits, he stopped going.

Hermione still went, but from the guilty look on her face, it seems like she had been neglecting to. She didn't answer his question but she huffed a sigh.

"OKAY." She said with finality. She put her books into her bag with a little more aggression than necessary.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, taking the book from her hand to stop her. She glanced up at him and then away.

"The exam..." He knew that tone. That was the Granger guilty tone. She was lying to him.

"Granger..." She looked back at him again and then away quickly.

"It's..." She sighed and shook her head, "It's stupid, okay?" Draco folded his arms, and waited for her continue. "It's just, well during Christmas when it was just you, Terry, Michael, and I, we could all have a conversation. Now, with Anthony...and then when you sit with me and Harry and Neville and Ron...I mean I have nothing to say. I'm just _there. _I don't have anything to contribute to a Quidditch conversation and _no one_ wants to talk about the school work." She through her hands up. "I just don't always like being in a large group of friends who I don't have anything to talk about with, okay?" Draco had figured she had preferred it that way-that she had just liked the company, and the books.

He realized now that he had never asked, and he took her hand in a shake. "Then I promise to be more inclusive. Promise, or my name isn't Draco Is-awesome Malfoy." She giggled a little but shook his hand.

"That _isn't_ your name." They walked out of the Ravenclaw common room-Hermione had dropped her apprehension a while ago about being in the common room. Sometimes, she would travel up to the eagle, just to answer the riddle.

The guys were playing a grounded game of Quidditch when they found them on the grounds. Harry and Anthony were seekers. Neville and Terry were beaters, and Michael and Ron were chasers/keepers.

The game was paused when Draco and Hermione walked up. Everyone exchanged greetings. "Great! Just in time. We need more players! Do you want to be chasers, or keepers? It's Gryffindor against Ravenclaw," Michael explained. Hermione was immediately shaking her head. Draco knew it wasn't the actual game she had a hatred for, it was the brooms.

Draco gestured to them, "no brooms," he said quietly so only she could hear. She drew in a deep breath, eyes closed, and let it out. When she opened them again, she smiled a little.

"Fine," she resigned and looked at Draco, who was grinning from ear to ear. "One game."

"Deal!" He took her bag from her, and put it with the pile of stuff of the other guys. She tied her hair back into a pony tail, which was difficult to do by the sheer thickness of her hair, but she managed. She went to the Gryffindor side. Ron had really warmed up, to be nearly a friend to both Hermione and Draco now. It seemed like their group of friends was tight, and Ron had been pressured into being friendly to them because of the friendship between Hermione, Harry, and Neville, and his own friendship with Michael, Terry, and Anthony. It was intricate, and he still didn't start conversations with them willingly, but he was nasty and the name calling has all but stopped.

Ron smiled at Hermione and told her, "Don't let Terry hit you with a bludger-it won't even hurt, these are the kiddy, no injury kind-and don't let Michael throw the quaffle into the nets behind you." She looked at the three hoops and nodded and looked back at him.

"And throw it to you when I get it, got it." She wasn't stupid, she just didn't like the game. She got in a ready position and watched the came commence. It looked a bit more sensible on the ground than it did when brooms were involved. They were spread out pretty wide so there was still a good size of a field for them to play in. Draco watched intently from his spot in front of the Ravenclaw hoops. Harry and Anthony were sort of just wandering around, looking for the seeker, and Neville and Terry were throwing the bludgers by hand at Ron and Michael.

Ron had the quaffle now, somehow, and was running at Draco like no tomorrow. The bludger thrown by Terry hit Ron square in the back. Ron let out an enraged yell and dropped the quaffle where he was and walked back to the hoops next to Hermione. She heard him count to ten, as Michael picked up the quaffle and was running at Hermione. She had her hands splayed out next to her, ready to catch. Ron was still counting when MIchael was close and he reared his arm back to throw it. Hermione watched the angle of his arm and then moved a little to the side. The quaffle landed squarely into her hands. She smiled in satisfaction and then when Ron took off running, after counting to twenty, she threw the quaffle at him. He caught it, and dodged Terry's bludger this time, and threw the quaffle at the hoops. Draco caught the quaffle and handed it off to Michael.

Hermione soon lost track of what was happening, and only really paid attention when Michael had the quaffle, or was close enough to throw it. Michael never got it passed her, and Ron never got it passed Draco.

Suddenly, Harry let out a yell of happiness and took off running from where he was, his eyes following something in the air. Anthony followed him, but Hermione could tell that he didn't see it. Hermione tried to locate the snitch herself, but didn't see anything. Harry jumped suddenly into the air and reached upwards, when he landed, he held up the golden snitch for everyone to see. "Haa! Gryffindor, YEAH!" Ron celebrated by clapping his friend on the back. Hermione let out an eye roll and immediately started to walk towards her game bag. Draco trotted over to her.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked, "we called a rematch."

"And _we_ agreed that I would play one game," Hermione waved her hand between them.

"But you had fun!" He pointed out. She rolled her eyes a little.

"Yeah, it was fun, but there are other things I would like to be doing."

"All your friends are out here though, having fun! Why don't you have fun with them?" Draco pushed. Hermione pressed her lips together with her eyes close, she suddenly didn't look so happy. When she opened her eyes again, it was like she was closed off.

"I'm going to see Hagrid." It wasn't a question, she turned on her heel, despite several of their friends calling after her.

"I'll see you at dinner!" Draco shouted after her, but she seemingly ignored it. He rolled his eyes. Girls.

He joined back in with the guys, they ended up just tossing the quaffle back and forth, and then challenged each other to see who could throw the bludgers the farthest. Neville won by several meters. After a while, the guys tired themselves out and they got their things together to go back inside.

Hermione had a different evening, sipping tea in Hagrid's hut. He had just gotten back from the Forbidden Forest when she got there. Hagrid made tea while she filled him in since the last time she visited. He was quite while she spoke about her test anxiety. She revealed the nightmares she had been having since late February, about failing her exams and then getting kicked out of Hogwarts.

Hagrid smiled secretly, hidden in his beard as he sat down. "Hermione you are the brightest young witch I've ever met. You've bought most of the books for your next term at Hogwarts and you are undefeated in Dueling Club. All these problems, they are in your head." He touched a huge finger to the side of his head and then took a drink and carefully set the cup down.

"I remember being a first year, and in the strange environment, with all the fun of learning magic, but the stress of the academic part. But, Hermione, you are _great _at the academic part. When have you _ever_ gotten anything but full marks?" He asked her. She pressed her lips together.

"The day I missed my morning classes because of the flu. I was late to potions and Professor Snape deducted points for it," tears were in her eyes as if this one incident was on her record forever. Hagrid tried not to laugh, but she was being silly now.

"Professor Snape probably doesn't even remember that, Hermione you need to relax." He reached out to her, and patted her leg. She looked down at the floor, and Fang who was sleeping, and she sighed.

"That's what everyone has been telling me, but these exams are so _important_. I have to do well!"

"What is the incantation for lighting? The counter-charm?"

"Lumos and Nox." Hermione said at once.

"What about the more intense version?" Hagrid pressed.

"Lumos maxima." She responded without pausing.

"What is the hand motion for Windgardium Leviosa?"

"Swish and flick."

"What is Devil's snare?" Hagrid asked with a tilt of his head.

"A vine like plant that hates sunlight." Hermione's answer came almost immediately.

"How could one transfigure a flock of birds?"

"The Avifors incantation, it can also do just a single bird, or a flock of bats as well," Hermione explained.

"What are the elements to take into account during any transfiguration?"

"Bodyweight of the object, viciousness, wand power, concentration, and the unknown consequences." Hermione didn't even pause to think.

"What are the ingredients to the Wiggenweld potion?"

"Horklump juice, flobber worm mucus, Chizpurfle fangs, Billywig sting slime, a mint sprig, Boom Berry juice, Mandrake, honeywater drops, sloth brain mucus, moondew drops, salamander bloon, loinfish spines, unicorn horn, and wolfsbane." Hermione counted off the ingredients on her fingers. Hagrid clapped his hands after she finished.

"You have nothing to worry, dear. Now off you go, it's lunch time." Hagrid laughed in his chest and Hermione had to smile at him. She was proud of herself for being able to answer all of his questions, the only one that gave her pause was the Wiggenweld potion. She knew she didn't need to know all of the things he mentioned-the lumos maxima spell was one of the first things they go over in Charms class, _next year_. Hermione was just stressing about this exam. She held herself to the highest standard and she would not accept anything less than perfect. Hagrid walked with her up the grounds, though he walked slow enough so Hermione didn't have to run to keep up with his giant strides, and they chatted about how much the vegetable patches have been improving since the seasonal change.

At lunch, Hermione sat between Draco and Anthony, and Michael and Terry were across from them. The guys weren't actually discussing Quidditch, so Hermione paid attention to the conversation. Terry was telling them, "the first thing I am going to do at home is sleep all day."

"Good one, I'm going go see my muggle family," Michael responded, with a smile, "They live in London." Draco didn't say anything so Hermione spoke up quickly.

"My parents owled me and said we would be visiting Australia for a while," she spoke up, which was the first time she had mentioned it. Draco actually looked a little upset, because he had asked her to go to the Quidditch World Cup with him and the guys-everyone else was going, _everyone_. She smiled faintly at him and then pressed on, "there is a dentist convention they are going to-it is what they do, they work on muggle's teeth." She may have implied that they were staying there longer than they actually were. The convention was three days, and then they were going to spend another two days vacationing, and then she was going to be back in London, for the rest of the summer. She felt a little guilty, but she couldn't simply express how much she _didn't _want to go.

"My grandmother and father are coming to visit my family for a few weeks." Anthony admitted, "I think some of my cousins are coming too, which is horrible because they don't really speak English." Anthony was a pureblood wizard, so his incoming family were all magic, but they were German and they barely communicated. It would be several weeks of awkwardness, then Michael and Anthony were going to stay with Terry for two weeks for the World Cup.

Draco pushed a roll across his plate, in uncomfortable silence for a while. "Did everyone look over the study guides I put together?" Hermione asked as she looked at the boys around her. Terry avoided her gaze by draining the rest of his pumpkin juice, and Michael looked at least a little ashamed. She huffed out. "Our exams start _in two days!_ Why doesn't anyone seem to care!" She slapped her hands on the table, causing Anthony to jump in surprise. Draco grinned, despite himself.

"I guess not everyone cares as much as you, Granger," he said cheekily. She pointed a warning finger at him.

"Well they should. I spent two weeks making those study guides for everyone. And no one even cares to look at them. Don't you all want Outstanding on your O.W.L.s ?" If she was standing, she probably would have put her hands on her hips. Michael sighed.

"We don't take the O.W.L.s for another four years! We shouldn't have to worry about them now!"

"The things we learn _now_ are _part_ of the exams!" She said, her voice raising louder. A Ravenclaw Prefect that was further down the table leaned forward to glare at her, and then pointed to the sand glasses at the side of the room warningly. Ravenclaw had a slight lead in the House Points, in second place was Slytherin, who was only two points ahead of Gryffindor. Poor Hufflepuff was at least a hundred points behind all of them. The Prefect looked back at her with a glare. Hermione blushed in embarrassment and looked in her lap.

"Hermione you need to relax," Anthony told her, patting her shoulder, "the exams are designed to be harder every year. If there was a year to relax, it would be this one." His logic was sound, for a slacker. Hermione shook her head.

"These exams set the expectations the teachers have on us for the rest of our school career. If I fail now, the rest of my life will be horrid. I need Outstanding on everything, and I won't except anything less. You boys should also aim high like that. You are in _Ravenclaw_ after all." She stood then, even though she barely ate _anything_ and huffed out of the Great Hall, her destination set for the Library.

She was halfway there when Professor Snape turned the corner. "Ah." He said, "Granger, come with me." He spoke to her as he walked in her direction, and then kept walking. She turned on her heel and followed his billowing robes. He didn't speak to her until they were seated in his Potions office, in the dungeon. He sat behind his desk and watched her silently for a while.

She sat across from him with her bag clutched in her lap, her eyes looking everywhere but at him. "Profess-"

"Granger, it has been brought to my attention that you've been causing problems at the Ravenclaw house table," He interrupted her. She closed her mouth with a furrow of her brow.

"I wasn't-"

"And causing problems this close to the end of the year is very unwise, Granger. You show promise as a witch, and you need to stay focused on academia, _not_ causing problems." He picked up a roll of parchment and handed it to her.

"I want this filled out in thirty minutes." He didn't say what it was and when she tried to ask a question he motioned for her to close her mouth with his hand. She took the parchment and unrolled it. There were questions about various things they went over in class over the entire year. She sighed but took out an ink well and quill and scooted up to his desk to begin writing. He sat there watching her as she answered the questions.

_What are the two ingredients that mean the same thing? _She wrote down Monkshood and Wolfsbane. _The Wiggenweld Potion is difficult to perfect, why? _She scrawled out; the potion changes a variety of colors and they must be the exact shade or the potion will not work, and the number of ingredients also make it difficult. _What are the three crucial ingredients in the Forgetfulness Potion?_ Hermione smiled as she recalled them exactly; Lethe River Water, mistletoe berries, and Valerian Sprig.

She flipped the parchment over, expecting more, but the back was blank. She flipped it back over and handed the finished parchment to him. He looked over her answers, a ghost of a reminder of a memory of a smile was on his face. "Very good." He said. He folded up the parchment and then threw it in the waste basket next to his desk. She gasped and looked at the work she just did.

"Granger, you are more than ready to pass your Potions exam," he said, "it is no secret about what the professors give the students to do. I have all the first years brew a Forgetfulness Potion. Professor Flitwick will have you dance a pineapple across a table. Professor McGonagall will expect you to turn a mouse into a snuffbox. Professor Binns will only ask questions about Gasphard Shingleton. Professor Sinistra will have you plot out the movements of the planets in the sky this time of year and which can be seen through the telescope. Professor Sprout will have you perform Incendio on Devil's Snare. That is it." Snape taped his finger on his desk in finality. Hermione nodded slowly, she already knew that. She just...was still expecting there to be more to the exams. She had hyped it up so much in her head, like they were going to give them the O.W.L.s already. She sighed and put her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry Professor," she said, though she wasn't really sure why she was apologizing to _him. _If Hermione had looked up at that moment, she would have seen Snape actually smile. With teeth.

She missed it. Snape composed himself and stood, "I don't expect and apology Granger. I simply don't want you causing problems. If that is all, I must make sure I have enough ingredients for next weeks exams." Hermione stood as she was dismissed and nodded vigorously. She practically flew down the corridor as the door shut behind her. Snape shook his head with a slight laugh as he walked into his store closet. Hagrid had been right, Granger _had_ been overthinking the exams. Snape had promised to talk to her about it.

* * *

Hermione sat herself solidly in the corner of the Gryffindor Common room-no sane Gryffindor was spending the day inside-and opened her potions text book. She flipped to the Forgetfulness Potion page, marked it with a blank parchment sheet, and then shut the book. She dipped her quill into ink and then began to write out the steps to preparing the potion. When she completed the list, she flipped her book open and compared the steps.

She let out a laugh of excitement as she got them all right. She shut her book and then leaned back in the chair. She realized, _again_, how silly she was being. She put her things in her bag, took the bag upstairs and then left the commonroom.

She knew her friends wouldn't still be eating lunch, or at the Library, so she went outside again. She found the lot of them sitting around the ground on the way to the Quidditch pitch. They were all arranged randomly, as if they had all been playing and gotten exhausted and just plopped down. Hermione approached their backs-as they had all been looking towards the Pitch, and she sat down next to Draco. He jumped slightly at her sudden appearance and then grinned.

"No bag?" He asked. The others looked their way and waved at her, she smiled back.

"No bag. I've been silly," she admitted. Draco smiled slightly, his eyes crinkling, then his expression smoothed.

"Thanks, for before," he said, "when you changed the subject." Hermione glanced sideways and then shrugged faintly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy." He pushed her shoulder in good nature and she gave him a shove back.

"What's the three main ingredients in the Forgetfulness potion?" She asked him, a serious look in her eyes.

"My boot, your teeth, and Merlin's beard hairs," he responded dryly. She let out a surprised laugh. Hermione didn't usually laugh out loud, especially at a joke with violent undertones. Draco's laugh in response was a bit surprised.

"Oi! How about you two shut it!" Terry threw a bludger towards them lazily. He had been laying down and had almost fallen asleep when Hermione's laughter had jerked him out of it. Neville came over from next to Harry and sat near Hermione.

"What _are_ the three main ingredients in the Forgetfulness Potion?" He asked, a nervous look in his eyes. Hermione smiled faintly towards Draco, almost in a challenge, and then looked back at Neville.

"Lethe River Water, mistletoe berries, and Valerian sprig," Draco shot out before Hermione could. She nodded her head.

"The Potions exams is to brew the potion," Hermione told Neville, who nodded, "so you should know the steps as well." He nodded again and then got up.

"I've got something I need to go do," he said as he hurried off towards the castle.

"Hey, Draco?" Hermione asked as she turned to look at him. He raised an eyebrow at her, and waited. "I'll ask my parents if I can go to the Quidditch World Cup." He smiled brightly, showing off his molars but then he frowned.

"What about Australia?" He asked. Hermione looked at the ground shamefully.

"We were only going to be there for a week." When she glanced up at Draco, he was leveling a look at her and she grinned faintly. She punched his arm and then took off running. He lurched to his feet to chase her. Harry got up to chase after them.

Soon the lot of them were running around playing tag.

Hagrid grinned as he caught sight of the first years, especially Hermione, running around and having fun. He hoisted the bag of dragon dung fertilizer he was taking to the greenhouses higher under his arm and resumed his march.

* * *

"How did you do?" Hermione asked, sitting at the Gryffindor table. She looked up at the banners for the first time and snapped her fingers. Ravenclaw blue and bronze filled the air. They won, it seemed. She looked back at Harry and Neville. Neville shrugged, and Harry thought for a moment, "I think I'm not going to get grounded from how I did."

Hermione let out a light laugh, she had done great. She just knew it. "I can't hardly believe the year is over already." She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Draco. He was seated on the other side of the table facing her, so he waved. "I'm going to miss it, I think."

"Yeah, me too. But I miss my parents," Neville admitted. Hermione nodded. Fred Weasley (or maybe it was George) nudged Neville's side.

"Or maybe you are just glad to be getting away from Snape," whoever he was said. Neville didn't deny it, which caused his friends to laugh a little.

Dumbledore took center stage at that moment, causing a hush to fall over the students. "Before the House Cup is officially rewarded, Professor Snape has reminded me of his Dueling Club, and there are a few students that need to be recognized for their achievements." The Dueling Club had officially had its last meeting for the year three weeks ago, to allow for the students to study exams. Hermione had been the one to realize the pattern that developed in the dueling partners. Snape was having the winners duel each other, and the winners of the winners went against each other, and so on. It was an unofficial tournament, after Hermione spoke to Percy Weasley about it, he told her Snape was doing the same thing with the fourth and fifth years, and the sixth and seventh years. Hermione and Draco had been the last two to go against each other, where Hermione had come out on top.

"Hermione Granger, Percy Weasley, and Garrett Langley," Headmaster Dumbledore announced as he looked at a little note in his hands, "were undefeated and have been given the titles Dueling Champions, and will receive this trophy-" He held up a golden trophy of a wand emitting a spell of stars. Hermione sensed something in front of her and looked down, to see a trophy just like the one Dumbeldore had, but hers had a plaque with her name on it underneath. She glanced sideways and saw that Percy was looking at his as well. Hermione felt an enormous smile on her face suddenly, but she wasn't sure how long she had been smiling, "And it has been decided that each champion also earned their House 50 points." He paused, his mischievous eyes twinkling. Murmurs began to erupt up and down the Gryffindor table.

"That brings us ten points in the lead!" someone hissed nearby.

"So, a change...is in order," he clapped his hands and raised them to the banners of bronze and blue, which changed to gold and red. Hermione smiled proudly up at the Gryffindor banners, still completely surprised.

"So the House Cup, is hereby awarded to Gryffindor!" People Hermione didn't usually talk to were grabbing to shake her hand, or to clap her on the back. Harry had thrown an arm around her and was pumping his fist up in the air, cheering loudly. Hermione knew she was still smiling like a fool. Dumbledore allowed the Gryffindor table to celebrate for a few moments, before he called for silence.

"I would now like to reflect upon the sacrifices that some had to make this year...to bring justice to those who deserved it. The lesson that we can take from these events is that one can find an ally in even the darkest of places, that working together can be easier than working alone, and even in the darkness there is light." Dumbledore then waved his wand and a giant ribbon appeared behind him in the air. He began singing the Hogwarts song. Students jumped in to join him immediately. Hermione took this time to turn around and look at Draco. He was looking at his plate in front of him, but felt he was being watched and looked up at Hermione, with a sad smile. She showed him her trophy and stuck her tongue out at him. He started to laugh.

"..._Just do your best, we'll do the rest, a__nd learn until our brains all rot." _As the song came to an end, the tables were ladened with food. Hermione silently thanked the house elves that were above them that had prepared the feast, like she did before every meal, and started to fill her plate. "I can't believe you won us the House Cup, Hermione!" Harry was saying. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It was Percy as well," she reminded him. He waved his hand.

"You're a brilliant witch, you just don't want to admit it," he said. No matter how much competition she had with Draco, she didn't feel...well challenged with any of her fellow Gryffindors. They didn't care to try as hard, or bother with it. She would have bragged Draco's ears off, but with Harry, she didn't feel like it.

"Oh posh," she said waving her hand at him, "I simply tried." She let him ruminate on that as she ate her last meal at Hogwarts for a few months. Harry and Neville were excitedly talking about going back to Godric's Hollow, the wizarding community that they were from, as well as Ron's excitement for returning to the Burrow, the name of his family's home in Ottery St. Catchpole; Hermione had been told it was mainly a muggle community but there were other wizarding family's that lived there.

Hermione stayed quiet for a while, and just listened.

"What about you, Hermione?" Neville asked. She looked up, and tilted her head faintly, implying that she didn't hear him, "where are you from?"

"Oh, I'm from London," she said, "not very from from the train station either," she laughed faintly, "but I am going to Australia for a week with my parents." That seemed to be a sufficient answer to his question, as they started rattling off other things they wanted to do. Hermione actively paid attention at the beginning, but soon her mind drifted to what she told Draco before the exams. She _did _ask her parents if she could go, but they wanted to meet the people she would be going with, first. They wouldn't accept anything else. Hermione had kept them up to date with everything that had been going on throughout the year, even the bullying at the beginning, and over Christmas. And how it stopped almost immediately after the Dueling Club and the Battle of Malfoy Manor. It was like a bubble of hatred popped and no one wanted to bother them anymore. Her parents still asked constantly if people were leaving her alone, and she could honestly tell them that they were. They seemed a little put off that Hermione hadn't made any female friends, but Hermione told them because she hadn't met a girl she liked enough to be friends with. Lavender and Padma and Fay were _alright_, but she only put up with them because they were sharing the same room, and would until they finished Hogwarts. They had been very saddened by the news of Draco's mother passing, and were alarmed about the dark wizards. Her mother had sent Draco some cheesecake (of which Draco had never heard of before, and then after tasting it, ate the entire thing in one sitting), for his loss and they offered their condolences.

Hermione wasn't sure how she was supposed to breech the subject of her muggle parents meeting Sirius and Sybil Black-who Draco had spoken to via magic mirror about his wish to attend the World Cup, Sirius had arranged it that night. Sirius and Draco and Sybil would join the Potters, Longbottoms, and the Weasley's for the championship game. Draco knew that Sirius would be pleased to have Hermione along, Harry said the same of his parents, and Terry said the same about his. She decided as she drank her pumpkin juice, she'd tell him on the train in the morning.

When the feast came to an end, she was hugged from behind by Draco, "I'll beat you next year, witch." He told her. She grinned as she almost literally rubbed her trophy in his face. He took it from her to examine.

"Your middle name is _Jean_?" He sneered. She glared at him and jerked the trophy back into her hands.

"It's my grandmother's name," she said holding it to her chest, "How does it feel to lose the House Cup as well?" She asked as they left the Great Hall. Draco rolled his eyes.

"That was a dirty trick Dumbledore pulled. It shouldn't be allowed to add points _at_ the feast!" Hermione smiled her indifference and they chatted about the exciting trip back to London tomorrow. They had just reached the third floor, when Tonks caught up to them.

"Cousin!" She barked with a huff, "clean the gunk out of your ears!" She said as she pulled him into a rough hug. He struggled away for a moment, but that lady was strong. Hermione smiled and watched for a moment, but traffic was being held up.

"I'll see you in the morning, Draco. Goodnight! Goodnight, Ms. Tonks." Hermione said as she trotted up the stairs.

Tonks let up on Draco and smiled at him, as the boy fixed his hair, "I am leaving tonight, so I wanted to say my farewells. I will be away most of the summer, so I don't think I can go with you to the World Cup, like I said I would. Alastor says we have some catching up to do on my auror training, and I am anxious to get back into it." She stooped down so she was at his height as she gauged his reaction. He smiled sheepishly.

"Sirius had already said he would go with me, he-_Wait!"_ He flinched when Tonks moved to hit him, "Wait! He found out from James, who was told by Harry that I was wanting to go to the World Cup, so then Sirius spoke to me and said I should have just asked _him_ first. So don't get mad at me!"

"Well, you still get two for flinching." She punched him in the arm twice, "but that works out. Sirius loves him some Quidditch as well. Sybil, not so much, but she likes to be social as well. "I'll try to come and see you over the summer, kay? And I'll owl as well." She hugged him and kissed him on the head before she disappeared in the throng of students, who she was unceremoniously pushing out of her way.

* * *

The morning was mayhem as the students were hurried through a breakfast in the Great Hall and then outside into carriages. Hermione managed to find Draco, and was forced to hold his hand else wise the torrent of the other 1000 students would separate them again. When they made it up to the carriages, Hermione began to puzzle over why they weren't attached to anything, when the two of them climbed inside. They were almost immediately joined by Terry and Michael and Anthony. The door shut automatically, as it deemed the carriage as full.

"Gosh. This is really it," Michael said as he rubbed his hands together, "it's the end of our first year." He glanced between them all with a nostalgic smile, "I can't believe I am excited already for next year." Hermione nodded her head in agreement. They were all tightly packed into the carriage, so her right side was flush with Draco's left side. He seemed tense and he hardly had said anything to her. When the carriage lurched into movement, he jumped in the seat.

She put a hand on his knee to calm him down, and looked at him with an eyebrow raised. He pressed his lips together and looked out the small window. "She's not going to be there," he said, "when I get off the train." He hugged his arms around himself and Hermione threw her arms around his neck.

"I know, Draco. But you have us," she promised him quietly. The carriage was silent as the boys watched the scene play out.

"Yeah man," Michael spoke up, putting a brief hand on Draco's knee, "we're here." Draco looked up at them with a sad smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to ruin the mood," he said, but everyone started to shake their heads.

"No, don't apologize, mate," Terry said, "you've been hiding since January, and we've all noticed. You aren't alone and we _are_ here for you. If you have a bad...mood, include us. We could make it better. We can help," Hermione honestly couldn't remember hearing Terry ever talk that much about something that wasn't Quidditch. Ever. Draco laughed faintly.

"Yeah. You're right. Sorry. I just don't want to burden you guys with my problems."

"It's not 'problems,' Draco." Hermione scolded, "it's you." She let go of him then and sat back in her seat. He smiled faintly and let out a slightly laugh.

"In the first week of classes, she sent me a letter that said she couldn't wait to pluck me off the platform at the end of term. She said she would hug and lift me off my feet and wouldn't let go until the sun went down." Draco rubbed his eyes faintly as he talked about it. Hermione rubbed his back.

"She'll always be with you," she said, "watching, and Sirius will be there too, right? He'll probably hug you too." Hermione said and the guys offered similar bits of advice. By the time they had Draco laughing and the mood turned around, it was time get out of the carriage and get on the train. Hagrid was at the platform, making sure all the students got on the train. Hermione ran up to him and gave him a hug. He laughed as he returned it.

"I'll see you at the start of term," he promised, "you behave yourself, Hermione." She laughed as she looked up at him and nodded her head.

"I will. Promise." He nudged her away then, and she and Draco climbed onto the train. Hagrid had apologized to Hermione about telling her to leave Malfoy alone, and had even baked Draco a cake after his mum died. Draco still didn't want to go to Hagrids as much as Hermione did over the year, but he went sometimes. If he had nothing better to do.

Draco and Hermione found an empty compartment, and were soon joined by Harry and Neville. "Hullo," everyone greeted each other. Harry sat across from Draco, and Neville across from Hermione. "I can't seem to find Trevor," Neville said with a sad shake of his head. Trevor was his toad. Harry grinned faintly.

"He'll turn up, like he always does," Harry promised. Neville shrugged.

"I hope my parents aren't too upset with my exam in Potions," he said with a worrying look.

"They'll be proud of you, Neville. You did perfect in Herbology and Astronomy," Hermione told him. He blushed a little and shrugged faintly.

"Well those are easy to me, so it's different. I'm not like you, Hermione, you're good at everything." Hermione smiled faintly and glanced at Draco, who was grinning ruefully. The others hadn't really noticed how crazy Hermione had gotten before the exams took place. She nearly worried herself sick over them.

Maybe she learned the material well, but she had major test anxiety.

The excited children continued to talk for an hour or so, when Hermione got herself comfortable against the window and dosed off. Harry and Neville were talking about their favorite place to play in the woods near their houses. Draco was by himself, and in his mind. He tried not to think about it, but he could only focus on the painful amount of disappointment and depression he was feeling because his mother wasn't going to be there on the platform. He wasn't going to set foot in Malfoy Manor until he was seventeen, when he inherited it legally. Draco hadn't even begin to think about what he was going to do with it. He was a kid, and that mansion would only be the place where his mother was killed now, not his home.

He couldn't think of Grimmuald Place as his home either. He had only stayed there a week, and before that he had only ever been over for a meal on some holidays. He didn't know Grimmuald Place or its residence well enough to consider them his family.

Draco then turned to the girl that had just shifted and was now sleeping with her head on his shoulder. He grinned faintly. He knew Hermione. She was his family. He glanced at Harry and Neville, who were facing each other and talking animatedly. He didn't know them very well, but he was used to hanging around them, because of Hermione. And Terry and Michael and Anthony. They were his close friends now.

It was Hogwarts, Draco realized, for right now, that was his home. He felt safe and comfortable there. He had Hermione, and Professor Snape, and the other Ravenclaw boys. He looked out the window and drew in a breath. It was only two months, and then he would be back.

Draco dozed off after a while. The constant chatter of Harry and Neville, and the lull of the train got to him. When he woke up, his head was leaning on Hermione's. Neville had touched his foot, to wake him up. He picked his head up slowly, and suppressed a yawn with his hand. His stirrings woke up Hermione, who stretched like a cat and then rubbed her eyes.

"I can't believe I fell asleep," she said first, then looked outside, with a shocked expression, "How long have I been out?!"

"We are nearly back," Neville said, "the trolly lady said so." It was late afternoon. Hermione stood and went to the compartment door. She didn't tell them where she was going, but they guessed she needed to go to the lavatory.

When she got back, London could be seen from the window, so she joined the boys in their gazing. Their breath fogged the glass a little, but Hermione was filled with two conflicting emotions. She missed her parents and was ecstatic in seeing them again, but she also felt dread, for Draco. She could see the emotion playing across his face as he looked out the window next to her, so she gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"Sybil and Sirius will be very happy to see you," She told him. He drew in a breath and nodded.

"Yeah..." It just wasn't the same, though.

When the train pulled into the station and the doors flew open, the students erupted into pandemonium. It was absolutely crazy trying to get off the train. All of the students belongings were taken off the train and put into sections according to house and then by year. Hermione and Draco kept together by holding onto each others sleeves. When they made it out onto the platform, the began to search for their welcoming party.

Hermione had found out by another muggleborn that muggles could actually cross the platform barrier onto 9 and 3/4, which made her feel like a moron because at the beginning of they year, her parents didn't see her off on the train. She had owled them and told them exactly how to access the platform. She was excited to see them.

"Jean!" She heard. She twisted her head to the side, to see her parents in their normal clothes surrounded by witch and wizard parents wearing their different colored robes. She pulled Draco along as she ran to them. "My baby!" Her mother exclaimed as she wrapped her into a hug, which her father joined. Draco smiled at them.

"Mum, Dad!" She breathed in their scents, with a huge smile, "I've missed you!" She then remembered how insensitive this reunion was, for Draco and she pulled back. "This is Draco, my best friend." Her parents smiled down at him. Her mother gave him a tight hug, as if she had known him for years.

"Nice to meet you, Draco," Mrs. Granger said to him.

"Ah! Draco, there you are!" Sirius Black and Sybil Black came out of the throng and stood by Draco. Sybil crouched down-her obviously pregnant belly now mad the action look awkward-and pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back, but a bit stiffly.

"You must be the Blacks," her mother said.

"Hermione seems to have kept you informed. Yes. This is Sybil, my wife, and I am Sirius. Draco's godparents." Sirius put an arm around Draco, who just stood their with his hands down at his sides. "I am aware they you wish to get to know us a little before you allow your Hermione to come with us to the World Cup?"

"That is correct Mr. Black-"

"Please call me Sirius."

"Sirius, then. Yes, we would like to invite you all over for dinner-not tonight of course, but sometime in the next few weeks. We do have a week planned in Australia, but any time for dinner would be wonderful." Mrs. Granger seemed to do most of the talking, Mr. Granger seemed content to just have his arms wrapped around his only daughter.

"Yes, of Course...?"

"Ah, yes, how rude of me. I'm Gwen Granger, this is my husband Rupert Granger." The four adults exchanged handshakes.

"Lovely to meet you, Gwen. We would love to have dinner, how about Wednesday night?" Sirius asked. Gwen Granger went over the schedule she had planned for Hermione and Rupert and she nodded.

"Wednesday it is," she reached into her jacket and took out one of their business cards-not one to their Dentists office-that had their address and phone number, and email on it. Sirius took it and examined it, a little fascinated.

"We'll be around at seven," He said, "Now Draco, let's get your things." Draco and Hermione exchanged a smile and wave before Draco followed after his guardians. Hermione and her parents also went looking for her stuff, it was made easier because her owl was sitting on top of her trunk, calling for her.

Once Hermione was seated in the back of her parents car, and they were driving down the street, Hermione realized how much she missed being surrounded by magic. The muggle world was almost...boring. There were no ghosts flying around having conversations with the pedestrians, the muggle fashion seemed to lack the personality that the wizard robes granted.

When she was seated in her living room, she did relax happily. As much as she loved Hogwarts, this was her home.


	14. Quidditch World Cup

**I am aware that the Quidditch World Cup is played every four years and the canon year is '94, so it couldn't possibly be played in 1992, but I am asking everyone to just ignore that bit of information for fun's sake. The records indicate that U.S.A played in the World Cup in 1990, and I am just going to pretend that the World Cup is still an every 4 years event, but the years are '88, '92, '96, '00. etc. U.S.A is going against England, for colonial lawls. I am only assuming that the wizarding world nations don't 'hate' each other.**

**Now, about the Mascots...I've picked Hippogriffs for the English, and Unicorns for the Americans. I was trying to find something cool that was mentioned in the canon HPverse as being American, but found nothing. So, sorry, but there we go.**

**I super appreciate everyone's support by reading/following/favoriting/reviewing. I try to reply to all the reviews I can, and I encourage more interaction in the future! It helps me, and it's totally just awesome.**

**This Chapter is friggin long.**

**Love you guys.**

**J.K. Rowling owns this all, for real. Not me.**

* * *

It had seemed like the adults had been plotting while the younger generation was still at Hogwarts. The Potters and the Longbottoms had housed themselves inside the Black family home a few days before the World Cup was set to start. Draco had suspected this was so he didn't have to spend so much time alone. Draco didn't really _mind_ being by himself...in that big house...alone.

Sybil was a pleasant woman and she always had a funny story to tell Draco about Sirius and how he had never really noticed her in Hogwarts-she was a Hufflepuff, but in his same year-and yet they had met each other after Hogwarts after she had become an auror, and Sirius had been a part of the Order of the Phoenix. Their relationship hadn't blossomed until after the fall of the Dark Lord. Sirius had been a troublesome boy, who was always getting into trouble with James. They played pranks on each other constantly, and had a tight friendship with Remus Lupin and another boy; Sybil wouldn't tell Draco more about him.

She and Draco spent most of their summer days in the drawing room. Sybil had a very impressive talent for drawing and painting, and had introduced Draco to painting. He was horrible, in comparison, but she promised him that if he ever wanted to, she would supply him all the canvas and paint he could use.

Sirius joined them some times, but he didn't do well with idle hands. He was either up in the attic going through things, or actually cleaning the house with the help of Kreacher, a very stern faced House elf that Draco stayed away from, and Dobby. Dobby had stayed around Malfoy Manor after Draco's mother passed away. Dobby had told Draco, that he had cleaned the entire house top to bottom, to stop himself from crying all the time. Draco had Dobby move into the Grimmuald Place, but from what he could tell, Kreacher didn't like the other house elf. Sirius and Sybil had no problem with him, and Draco had _always_ had Dobby, so they didn't make him free the house elf, which Dobby didn't want to lose Draco either. Draco hated telling him what to do though, and would always say things like, 'well if you need something to do,' or ,'I was going to do it later but if you insist,' and the usual, 'please, Dobby, could you help me with my laundry?' Dobby was a very nice elf, and was always smiling and complimenting Draco. Kreacher was just mean.

When Harry and Neville showed up, Draco realized how starved he was for people his own age. He missed his friends, that went without saying, but he realized how much he missed being surrounded by them. It was like he was on eggshells around Sirius _and_ Sybil. They didn't know how to act around him, and neither did he around them. It was awkward despite their best efforts. Meal times were the worst.

But with Harry, Neville, and Harry's little sister Rose, the four of them would play outside in the warmth, or run up and down the stairs playing games. Draco's friendship with the boys grew, when before they had just been friendly acquaintances via Hermione. She hadn't been there to bridge the gap between them, instead they were forced into a pretty awkward conversation about their feelings. Draco still couldn't forgive them for that night before the sorting, and both of them had always kinda regretted it. They were used to hearing their parents go off on long tangents about the dark wizarding family's and had always been told that the Malfoy's were a poisoned lot. They had explained that after they got to know him through class and Hermione, that they realized Draco didn't have a mean bone in his body. They couldn't apologize for Ron though...Ron could certainly be an ass at times, but Draco _could_ forgive them. It didn't help that he wiped the floor with them during Dueling Club a few times a well.

So after that first awkward conversation, the boys had become friends, much to the delight of their parents. Draco was basically a cousin to Harry and Rose now, being Sirius' godson, and the Longbottoms were super close friends with both family's as well. It was a circle that was closely knit, and clearly wasn't going anywhere. It was a lucky thing that Draco fit in so nicely.

On the last night before they were to leave for the World Cup, Sirius and Draco left to go retrieve Hermione from her family's home.

Draco would never forget the dinner he attended at Hermione's house, it was the weirdest and most alien experience he would ever have. Sirius, Sybil, and Draco had used the floo network to get there the first time, which scared the _living hell_ out of the entire Granger Family. It turns out that Hermione had no idea what the Floo Network even was. She had expected the family to walk up to the front door. It took almost fifteen minutes to calm down Gwen and Rupert and to explain that the Floo Network was one of the most direct forms of wizarding travel. Gwen managed to calm down enough to ask politely for them to never do that again. Sirius, laughing, agreed.

The rest of the dinner was spent with the wizards asking the muggles, 'what is that?' Such as the television in the living room, the refrigerator and microwave in the kitchen, the stereo system, the electric lights, etc. Gwen and Rupert were beside themselves in amusement but Hermione was slightly embarrassed the entire time, and had a blush painting her face constantly. After dinner, Gwen had turned on the 8:00 news, and Sirius' eyes nearly popped out of his head at the appearance of the 'slightly shrunken flat man and woman' who were the news anchors. Hermione had to explain to Sirius and Sybil what was going on, because Gwen and Rupert couldn't hold in their laughter. It was too much for them, having to explain to _adults_ what a Tv was, and how it worked. It was just unreal.

After they left, Hermione told her parents off for embarrassing her, to which they told her she needed to lighten up. Draco had had a similar conversation with Sybil and Sirius, where they told him roughly the same thing.

This time, Sirius took Draco down the road and hailed a taxi. While Sirius didn't know much about muggle life, Lily had imparted him with enough knowledge to work out how to handle muggle transportation. Sirius gave the driver the directions to the Granger house, to which the man replied that it wasn't too far away which was good, because of the day's traffic. It took them roughly twenty minutes through the thick traffic to arrive. Draco had memorized the way by intently watching the street signs that they passed.

Sirius told Draco to go ahead and fetch the girl while he held the taxi up. Draco pushed the little button next to the door, and listened to the bell ring about inside the house.

Gwen Granger opened the door, who smiled down at Draco, "A pleasant surprise," she quipped, and ushered him inside, with a wave to Sirius, "the bloody football game's got London gridlocked," Rupert was saying in the living room, his eyes on the television.

Draco waved at him, when Rupert registered his presence. Rupert waved him over to watch the game. "I take it this is football?" Draco asked, watching the people run around on foot chasing a white and black ball. Something happened that had Mr. Granger upset.

"Yes, my boy. Tell me about this...Quid-leech?" He asked looking at Draco, as the game was interrupted by a woman telling them about some new car, Draco couldn't understand it so he looked at Mr. Granger.

"Quidditch, sir. It is played by two teams of seven players: three chasers, who handle the Quaffle; two beaters, who handle the bludgers, a keeper, who defends the hoops; and the seeker, who chases the snitch." Draco explained with a small smile. Draco could tell Mr. Granger was trying to follow along.

"And what's the object of the game?" He asked, curiously.

"The chasers try to get the quaffle, a ball about this big-" Draco held his hands up, "-into the other teams hoops, there are three of them. And the other team's keeper defends. The beaters work as defense and try to hit the opponent chasers with the bludgers, which are balls about this big," again Draco held his hands up," each time the quaffle makes it through a hoop is ten points. The game isn't over, however, until the snitch is caught by one of the team's seekers. The snitch is this big," Draco held up his fingers, "and is golden and very hard to see. Some Quidditch games have gone on for days, because the snitch couldn't be found. When the snitch is caught, that team wins one hundred and fifty points." Mr. Granger nodded his head to all of this.

"And this is all done...on broomstick?" He seemed to recall Hermione mentioning that.

"Yes, the hoops are about fifty feet off the ground, or higher," Draco admitted. Mr. Granger nodded faintly again.

"I wouldn't mind watching a game, I don't think. It sounds dangerous, like Rugby." Draco had no idea what that was, but nodded.

Hermione came down the steps, followed by her mother. Hermione had a book under her arm, and her owl in its cage in the other, while her mother had a cloth duffle bag of Hermione's things. Hermione put down her owl carefully, and then the book and hugged Draco. They had been back from Australia for only a couple of days. Hermione's skin had browned from her stint in the sun, even if it was winter there.

"Hello," She greeted. Draco took the bag from Hermione's mother and took it back to the taxi, after he wished her parents well. Draco liked his dad, he seemed interesting. When Hermione's bag had been put into the 'trunk' of the taxi, she came down the steps with the owl and her book. The taxi driver looked warily at the owl. She stammered out something about a school pet project, and then the three were off. Hermione was at the window, with the owl cage in her lap. Keema had grown since Draco had seen her last, but she hooted at him for a treat. He held out his empty hands to show her, and she hopped around so her back was to him. Draco and Sirius laughed faintly.

Sirius and Draco had no idea how to have a conversation around an unsuspecting muggle, so they remained silent the twenty minute ride back to Grimmuald Place. "My babysitter used to live here! She told me stories about the ghost family that lived on the street," she said pointed to where Sirius house was located though it was invisible, "the numbers go from 11 to 13. She said that after the family died, their house vanished from the street." Sirius laughed faintly, but didn't say anything to her because of the taxi driver.

After they got out, Sirius paid the man. Sirius shouldered Hermione's bag and they stood in front of the houses 11 and 13. Hermione gasped with realization. "It's hidden! What's the spell called?" Sirius smiled down at the astute girl.

"The Fidelius Charm. It was first put into place during the first Wizarding War, after I inherited the house," Sirius explained. "It keeps the muggles out, now." As Sirius was speaking, Hermione watched as house number 12 became visible, by squeezing itself out of between the two walls of 11 and 13. It was the strangest sort of thing Hermione had ever seen, it reminded her of the bricks moving out of the way in Diagon Alley, but it wasn't near as powerful as an entire house becoming visible. Sirius led the two children inside. Harry and Neville thundered down the steps to meet her, and they both gave her awkward one-armed hugs. Draco smirked to himself, remembering the full hug he received from Hermione earlier; not that that made him proud that Hermione obviously liked him better- it had nothing to do with that. They greeted each other.

At hearing the noise, the parents emerged from various rooms down the hall. Hermione was properly introduced to Lily, Alice, and Frank, and reacquainted with Sybil and James. She shook all of their hands and they all decided to move into the sitting room to talk. Rose was hidden behind her mother so well, Hermione barely noticed the young girl. "That's Rose. She gets shy around new people," Harry told her, he waved her little sister over, but she didn't budge. Draco thought back to meeting Rose, she had run to him and given him a bone-crushing hug. That didn't strike him as shy behavior.

Hermione waved to the little girl, she must be six or seven. "It's ten minutes until dinner, show Hermione up to where she will be sleeping tonight," Sirius suggested. Draco picked up her bag, and Harry took Keema from Hermione, despite her protests, and the two boys fought for the lead up the staircase.

"I'm sharing a room with Neville up on the third floor," Harry told her.

"And my room is on the third floor as well," Draco explained.

"Rose usually sleeps in the room you get, and she would have shared with you, but she decided to sleep in my parent's room," Harry explained. On the landing, they led her down the hall instead of up the stairs, and they opened the bedroom for her. The wallpaper was clearly old and faded, but was a pleasant shade of green. The curtains were a brighter green, having been sun bleached for many years. Draco sat her bag down onto the bed, which had peach colored sheets, and sat down next to it. Harry sat Keema down onto the nightstand and opened the cage for her, to be able to fly around. Keema launched out and landed on Hermione's shoulder. She absently stroked her tawny feathers.

"So how is tomorrow going to work?" Hermione asked.

"We're going to Hyde Park to take a Portkey to the camping grounds outside of the Quidditch arena in the morning," Draco explained. Hermione's eyebrows furrowed and he could guess the question forming in her mind.

"A portkey is an object the Ministry makes to allow for travel. It is faster than flying but complicated," Draco explained, "because you have to be touching the object at the exact second it is activated for it to work properly."

"So it could be anything?" She asked, to which Draco nodded, "That's fascinating."

"We'll be next to a tent with your Ravenclaw friends," Harry said, "my dad arranged it all, after I told him about Boot getting tickets for Christmas. I don't know if we are in the same box or not, though." Harry admitted, Hermione shrugged. She didn't care about the actual Quidditch game at all, she didn't even know who was playing.

"Where is the World Cup being held?" She asked, having done a tiny bit of research, she discovered it was held in a different country every four years.

"France this year, the next one I think is set for England," Neville spoke up. "America is playing England," he informed her which caused her to roll her eyes, they didn't quite understand the eyeroll so she explained.

"There is just a muggle grudge, about past colonization that we learned about in primary. Some parents teach their children to still hate the Americans for seceding from the monarchy _years_ ago. It is pointless but there is still a feud that goes on. I guess that isn't the case for the wizarding countries."

"Most wizarding countries get along, I mean not everyone likes everyone, but there aren't wars like the muggles have about land and resources. A dark wizard will pop up now and again, but that's something different." Harry explained. His mother was muggleborn, so she had taught him and his sister a bit more about the muggle world. Hermione nodded faintly in understanding.

"So how have your summers been so far?" Hermione hadn't taken Keema with her to Australia, and had instructed the boys not to write her while she was there because of the distance. She didn't want any owls being hurt or exhausted during the trip. Before that, everyone had been too wrapped up in being with their families.

Hermione ran a hand through her hair. Draco realized she was wearing the bracelet he had gotten her for Christmas, and he went to look out the window to hide his blush, so they didn't notice. Honestly, Draco had forgotten about the stupid thing as well. It looked like Hermione _finally _found it, after seven months. The others didn't seem to notice his strange behavior and he was glad they weren't observant. No doubt Hermione had noticed though.

She did.

"Dinner time!" Dobby popped out of thin air, startling Hermione so much she fell against Neville, who steadied her. Dobby grabbed a hold of both of his ears and pulled them downwards. "Dobby didn't mean to scare you miss! Forgive Dobby! Dobby didn't mean it!"

"It-no. It's okay, Dobby. I am fine! I'm not mad, just pleasantly surprised." Hermione sank down in front of him and held out her hand, "I'm Hermione Granger," she said. Dobby looked at her hand and then up at the other wizards, and then back at her. He gingerly took her hand-well he grabbed a few of her fingers and shook it, and then smiled.

"Miss Granger is very nice to Dobby. Dobby thanks Miss Granger for her kindness." He took his hand back and then waved at the other boys.

"Mister Malfoy, is there anything I can do for you?" Dobby asked, catching sight of Draco at the window. His blush was completely gone then, so he turned away and smiled at him.

"You could call me Draco," the boy said, like he had been saying for the past several years.

"Yes Sir!" The house elf popped away with barely a noise. Hermoine stood and turned to Draco.

"You have a house elf?" She asked surprised. She didn't know much about them, she had only been into the Hogwarts kitchen once.

"He has been with my family since he was born." Draco shrugged faintly, "I don't like ordering him around," he admitted.

"You guys forget his important message," Harry reminded them," Food!" The three boys launched themselves out of the door and thundered down the stairs. Hermione followed, but at a reasonable speed. They immediately got quiet as they passed by a curtain in the hallway. Hermione was curious, but didn't ask, and they were soon in the dining room. The table was oddly long enough to house the four Potters, three Longbottoms, the two Blacks, and Draco and Hermione. Sirius, Sybil, Lily, Rose, Harry, and Neville sat on one side and James, Frank, Alice, Draco and Hermione sat on the other side. The table was clearly divided to have an adult side and a child side.

The food looked delicious and was expertly arranged. The hodgepodge of people dined on turkey, dumplings, black eyed peas, spinach salad, and potato soup. Hermione didn't know where to begin, but Draco had no problem filling his plate. She took a modest helping. She listened as the boys excitedly chattered about tomorrow's game, while she tried to catch Rose's eyes. The girl was deliberately ignoring her, Hermione realized. Draco had faded out of the conversation between Harry and Neville. Hermione leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Thanks for the bracelet," she told him, causing his face to heat up.

"It took you long enough," he managed to get out, she smirked faintly.

"I don't eat candy that often, Draco. I found it because Keema knocked the bag over when I was repacking my trunk for school." Draco made a mental note to feed Keema an extra treat. He shrugged his shoulders a little.

"Still."

"How is the puzzle coming along?" She asked, her mind had been on their Christmas presents. Draco grinned ruefully.

"I don't see how you expect me to put a puzzle together when the pictures keep changing," he admitted. She almost seemed disappointed.

"I thought you were clever," She said with a faint purse of her lips. Draco glared at her faintly.

"I _am_ clever," he vowed, "I'm in Ravenclaw."

"Then you should have no trouble figuring it out." She remarked. Draco rolled his eyes and decided he was going to finish his meal without talking.

"Has anyone gotten the item's list from Hogwarts yet?" Hermione asked across the table to Harry and Neville. The two boys shook their heads.

Alice seemed to have heard her and looked at her from over Draco's head, "that letter usually gets sent out the first or second week of July, dear." She smiled kindly, "Neville tells me that you were instrumental in his passing of Potions class." Hermione blushed a little, and realized Neville was as well.

"He didn't need _that _much help," Hermione told his mother, "Professor Snape just moves rather quickly."

"He also told me about your last second help to win the Gryffindor House Cup," Alice pressed, causing Hermione to blush again.

"Well, I didn't do it on _purpose. _I had won the tournament that Professor Snape was putting us through and they decided to announce the winners during the end-of-term feast," Hermine admitted.

"So you beat the other first years?" Alice inquired. Hermione looked down at her plate and pushed a spinach leaf around.

"The second and third years as well," Neville supplied the missing information and Hermione bit her lip.

"Well not _all of_ them," she said, "I only went against a few of them. It came down to Draco and I." Hermione didn't like the attention, and she noticed she had drawn the gaze of Sirius, Sybil, and Lily as well. She only suspected the Frank and James were paying attention as well.

"Is it also true that you dueled three fifth years at once, and beat them all?" Lily asked, leaning a little over the table. Her eyes looked identical to Harry's, though they were not behind glasses. The dining room was eerily quiet for a moment.

"Yes," Hermione replied meekly, "they weren't very smart, or organized. One of them hit another with their own spell..."

"She is Professor Snape's favorite student," Harry revealed, which caused Hermione to laugh.

"He likes his Slytherin students more," she waved a hand dismissively. She desperately wished the conversation moved away from her.

"I'll get her next year," Draco spoke up, "I'll be Dueling Champion next," he promised. Hermione grinned cheekily at him.

"We'll see." The adults had turned back to talking, about the good ole days at Hogwarts, and the children listened.

They had gone to school with Snape, they revealed. Severus was a childhood friend of Lily's, and James and Severus did _not_ get along. They played pranks on each other daily; Lily called it bullying, but James dismissed the notion. It was true that there was no love lost between the two men, but James would always owe the man for saving his wife when he was unable to do so. Severus had killed the Dark Lord in order to protect Lily. That wasn't something one could forget.

After dinner was over, the adults retired to the sitting room for tea, and the children were dismissed to go to bed. They had a super early morning, apparently. Hermione didn't mind, she was pretty tired. The boys grumbled as they climbed the stairs. Hermione waved them goodnight as she went into the room she was staying in.

* * *

Sirius stood at the bottom of the stairs, his wand pointed at his throat. "Sonorus."

"CHILDREN IT IS TIME TO WAKE UP! BREAKFAST IS SERVED IN TEN MINUTES, BE DOWN HERE OR ELSE!"

"Quietus," Sirius pointed his wand at his throat. Sirius rejoined the adults in the kitchen, who were laughing at what he just did.

"If we had been woken up like that, you would have hexed someone." James was laughing at Sirius. Sirius took a sip of his tea and shrugged his shoulders. The adults were all dressed in their best muggle attire: James wore a grey button up and black slacks, Lily was in a green and yellow summer dress, Sirius wore a white and beige pinstripe suit, Sybil was in a maternity dress that was white and purple, Alice wore gray shorts and a black tank top, and Frank wore cargo shorts and a white polo shirt. The kids all knew to wear muggle clothes and at random intervals foot steps thudded down the stairs.

Hermione was first down, she wore a blue blouse with short sleeves and brown shorts and sandals. She sat down easily at the dinner table and smiled at the adults, "Goodmorning," she said happily.

"You must be a morning person," Alice observed as she put a plate in front of the girl, laden with eggs and bacon. Hermione smiled her thanks up at Alice.

"Yes ma'am. Keema also wakes me up to let her out every morning," Hermione replied, stabbing some bacon with her fork. Harry joined them next, who didn't really smile at anyone, sank down next to Hermione and stole a bite of bacon from her. She smacked his hand away, but didn't complain too much. Lily smacked him on the back of the head lightly and sat a plate of food down in front of him. Draco was the next one down, who seemed to be still asleep as he walked. He almost tripped over his own feet as he slumped into a spot on the table.

"Why so early?" Draco mumbled with his palms rubbing his eyes.

"The portkey will be activated at precisely 6:15, and we need to be there!" Sirius replied to the boy, patting his back. Sirius sat a plate of food in front of him and Draco absentmindedly picked at it.

Neville ran down the stairs, and when Neville made it through the archway first he yelled out, "Good Morning!"

"Must you do that?" Harry asked bitterly, glaring at his best friend. Neville was so full of energy, it was like waking up early was just something he did. Everyone in the room save Draco and Hermione knew how wrong that was. Neville was just excited for Quidditch.

"It's annoying." Rose made her entrance with a doll in the crook of her arm. She climbed onto the bench next to her brother and leaned against him. Her hair wasn't brushed and her muggle shirt was on inside-out and backwards. Hermione hid a little laugh at the girl's pitiful state. Lily picked up her daughter and carried her out of the room to fix her shirt.

"Hurry children! Ten minutes until we have to leave!" Sybil clapped her hands and urged the children to finish eating. Hermione picked up her plate and took it into the kitchen, where she came across Dobby and Kreacher, fighting over sink space to clean and dry. Hermione sat her plate next to the sink and wished the two a good morning. Kreacher ignored her presence, but Dobby turned and smiled at her, with his huge eyes.

"Good morning, Miss Granger! Dobby hopes you have a wonderful time!" He had to turn his attention back to the sink, however, because Kreacher nearly elbowed him off the chair they were balanced on.

When Hermione went back into the dining room, Mrs. Longbottom suggested she go retrieve what she was taking with her to the World Cup. Draco had told Hermione they could be staying there as little as one night, and as many as an entire week. The Cup wasn't over until the snitch was caught, and it had taken a week before. Hermione wasn't sure if she wanted _that_ to happen, but the closer it came time to the match, the slightly more excited she became. Everyone else was practically salivating for the game, she supposed it was rubbing off.

At the end of the allotted ten minutes, the children all had their bags with them, and the adults theirs. Sirius and James were nominated to carry the tents they would be splitting between the eleven of them and they hoisted those packs on their shoulders. They had originally wanted to hail a taxi, but they decided that would be too strange to explain to the multiple taxi driver's about why they had all of this gear and wanted to go to Hyde Park.

So off they walked. It wasn't too far away, but the morning air was crisp and even after being awake for a while, some of the children were dragging their feet.

Hermione, however, walked with her head up, her eyes looking around the early morning traffic. She knew this area pretty well already, because of the time she spent at that babysitter's house. Hyde Park eventually came into sight. James took out a paper and consulted it and then waved them across the road to the park. Hermione wondered what the paper told him, but decided she didn't need to break the silence of the morning.

They came to a bench in the middle of a walkway, to the unknowing eye, it was a normal bench, however, Hermione noticed an M engraved into the wood of the seat, to which she leaned into inspect. "That's the sigil to the Ministry, dear," Alice supplied the information and Hermione nodded. This was the portkey? She wondered.

James suddenly said, "I have it!" He held up a ripped rugby ball. Hermione raised an eyebrow but he waved everyone over. "Hurry, hurry, kids, you crouch around low." He waved them over. Draco and Hermione squeezed in next to each other, with Harry on her other side, Neville on his other side, and Rose between Neville and Draco. James instructed them to touch the dirty thing, and Hermione did, but with a bit of hesitance. The adults leaned over the children and also touched the ball.

"Four...three...twoooooo...onneee-" Suddenly, an invisible tether jerked her from her waist upwards. Bodies bumped into her and the scenery evaporated in a whirl of early morning grays. They were spinning and careening through the air with no rhyme or reason. Hermione decided in her mind that if it lasted much longer, she was going to lose her lunch.

It was then that the spinning let them go and they crashed to the ground. The adults straightened themselves up, but Hermione found herself at the bottom of a pile of knees, elbows, and curses. Once she made it to her feet, she looked around them. They were in a field, tents marched off into the horizon to the left and right of them.

A man with a clipboard and a pocketwatch approached them, "Potter, Black, Longbottom," the man in a tweed suit greeted them, "Field 3, put the hill and past the orchard." He waved them off in a hurried manner, so off the adults led the children.

Harry had seemed to come out of his sleepy stupor and was happily chatting with Neville about who was going to win-of course they were going for England. The American team, apparently, had come out of nowhere during the season, and won every match. England was the hometown favorite, but the Americans were the underdogs in this match.

Hermione vaguely wondered what their team colors were, as both muggle flags had the same three colors. She had no idea if that translated into the wizarding world or not. As they walked, Hermione's shoes were drenched in morning dew. She didn't seem to mind, the English air was crisp and-

No wait. France. They were in France.

She looked around with new interest as she drank in the sky and everything. They had been whizzing through the air only for a short amount of time, but she was in a completely different country. Magic was amazing.

They came to a small wooden hut where a man with glasses and overalls waited for them, "Bonjour. Quel est le nom?" _Hello. What is the name?_ The man asked, his French rolled off his tongue easily.

James and Sirius exchanged a look, clearly thrown for a loop. Lily stepped forward with her daughter on her hip, "Bonjour monsieur, nos sommes sous les Potters." _Hello sir, we are under the Potters._ The man seemed surprised at her flawless French. He flipped through his papers.

"Ah oui, oui. Vous êtes ici, Potter. Juste après les vergers, le site est marqué avec des marqueurs bleus." _Ah yes, yes. Here you are, Potter. Just past the orchards, the site is marked with blue markers. _Lily smiled at him and then she turned to James and gestured for James to pay him. "Merci beaucoup. Passez une bonne journee." _Thank you, very much. Have a good day._ He smiled at James for the pouch of money, and at Lily for her French.

"Merci, au revoir!" _Thank you, goodbye!_ Lily called as they walked away. Lily took the lead, as she was the only one who could understand him. They walked for about twenty minutes between the tents until they came to their designated spot, via blue markers.

Frank and Alice took watch as Sirius and James waved their wands a few times. Hermione was caught up in staring at all of the tents around her. Most were canvas tents-she was _used _to that. Some tents had second floor balcony's, others had glass windows, and chimneys!

Ah, magic. Hermione smiled as she turned. Lily was taking Rose into the tent on the left-the smaller tent. Hermione realized the tents were gender divided. She shrugged her shoulders as she followed them inside. The inside however, looked _nothing_ like she expected. There was a kitchen area, complete with iron stove, bench, sink, and cabinets for dishes. There was a few cots that dotted the back that were divided with canvas walls. The ceiling of the tent was ten feet above her head, which created the illusion that they were in a house.

Hermione claimed one of the beds as her own and then she went back outside. The boys were just emerging from their tent. "Ron!" Harry called and waved. Hermione turned and was no prepared for the sea of red that was coming their way.

A middle aged red headed man lead five equally red headed children behind him. Hermione easily identified Fred and George and Ron in the fray, but she did not know the younger sister, nor the older boy. Rose ran out of the tent and practically tackled the girl. "Ginnyyyyy!" The girl squealed happily. Hermione glanced at Draco, who was busy looking in the other direction.

It was a parade of Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, and Michael Corner, plus adults. Hermione didn't recognize any of them, but she waved happily to see her friends. Draco smiled and waved as well. The Weasley family took the empty plot on their left, and the hodgepodge of others took the plot on the right. Hermione and Draco excitedly got reacquainted with their Ravenclaw friends, and Harry and Neville did the same with Ron, Fred and George.

"Ah, Draco," Sirius called walking over to them, "Do you and Hermione fancy going into the orchard and getting some sticks and branches for fire?"

Hermione looked away as Michael had been showing her the bite mark he had gotten from a dog at her name. Draco nodded to Sirius, as did Hermione. The two excused themself and walked towards the thick patch of trees.

Hermione counted them as they walked towards them. Twenty trees made a row, with four columns. "I wonder if anything is in bloom," she mused aloud. Draco shrugged as they passed into the shadow of the trees. Hermione started picking up dried fallen sticks and thicker branches. Draco looked around, not sure what to pick up. The first one he picked up was soggy and nearly fell apart in his hands. He looked to Hermione for help.

"Ahh. oh. Dry ones, like this," She held up a good example and he nodded. She also pulled up some dead grass and dry leaves for kindling. After the both of them were laden with firewood, they walked back to camp. As they returned, it seemed like Harry and Neville had been sent on a mission of their own, because they had buckets of water weighing them down.

Hermione sat herself down and started to arrange the fire in a tee-pee fashion, with the kindling nestled inside. Draco watched with a curiously raised eyebrow, "Why not just pile it on?" Draco asked. Hermione glanced at him and then grinned. Wizards.

"This is so the air can get through all of it. The fire will catch to the kindling first, and then everything else with catch." Hermione looked around but didn't see anything to use to light the fire. Sirius had laid out a circle of rocks to show where the fire went. He came out of the tent with a box of muggle matches. He saw Hermione's fire and handed her the box of matches without hesitation.

He watched as she opened the box and struck the match and dropped it between the upright sticks. The kindling started to smoke and then caught fire. Then the sticks lit not long after that.

"Superb job, Hermione," Sirius praised as he took the matches back from her. Lily set up a teapot over the fire, with water the boys retrieved. Hermione then rejoined the boys as they talked about their gaming expectations. Hermione supposed at the end of the day, there would be a winner and everyone else would be disappointed.

* * *

The Quidditch Pitch was erected entirely from wood, and loomed over them like a mountain. Hermione's eyes widened as they went inside and started to climb stairs to get to their viewing box. And up they climbed. And up they climbed.

And up they climbed.

Considerably winded, Hermione didn't even consider _how far _up in the air they were, she just wanted to sit down. When they actually did get to their box, however, she shivered. They were in the _top_ box. All the way up. The highest they could go. Hermione didn't realize she grabbed a hold of Draco. He looked down at her pale hand gripping him, and then her gaunt face as she looked out. Draco put a hand over hers and whispered to her, "Nothing's going to happen, you're safe," he promised. She didn't seem to hear him, as her eyes didn't leave the open space before them, but her grip lessened.

They were going to be sharing a booth with the Weasley's, the Minister of Magic, the American Governor of Magic, and several other Heads of the Ministry. The children scrambled to claim the first row, and it took a not-too-gentle tug from Draco to get Hermione to move at all. She sat down into her seat with a thud. Lily seemed to notice, "Dear, are you alright?" She asked, her eyes wide with concern.

"She's...not okay with heights," Draco finally realized. He had thought her dislike of Quidditch had just come from her stint with the broom, he realized now that it stretched a bit deeper. He felt bad for basically guilting her into coming. He felt like a horrible friend. Hermione glanced at him and then at Lily.

"I'm-no. I'm fine. I just didn't know we'd be...so high up," she finally admitted. Lily took her hand and gave a small squeeze.

"If you need to, we can step out?" She asked, she still had that gaze of concern. Hermione shook her head and set her jaw.

"No." She realized how rude that sounded and looked down at her feet, "I mean thank you, but I am fine." She seemed like she was ordering herself that, instead of trying to convince Mrs. Potter. Lily stood and put a hand on her shoulder and then went back to her original seat next to her husband. Their group of adults and children took up the entire first row, and a half of the second. The Minister of Magic had not yet arrived, but there were a few other important people that the adults started to mingle with.

Hermione forced her gaze out onto the Quidditch Pitch and tried to convince herself that she needed to _stop_ this foolish behavior, and that she was perfectly _safe_ there. She wasn't going to fall out of the box or anything; that would be ridiculous. She turned towards Draco and had him explain more about what she should expect to see for the Match-she had never paid attention to the games at Hogwarts. The conversation lasted about twenty minutes.

Ludovic Bagman walked in then, a happy gait in his walk, and approached the adults in the booth. He boisterously greeted Arthur Weasley-he apparently had something to do with the procured Top Box tickets-and then James Potter, whom he seemed very friendly with. James introduced him to Sirius Black, and then they briefly went over who the 'unfamiliar children' were in the front row. Hermione turned her head when she heard her name called, but went back to mentally scolding herself for being afraid of heights. Draco turned when James mentioned his name, and Ludovic made a noise of exclamation. The man walked around the seats and put a supportive hand on his shoulder, in a moment of showing respect for Narcissa. Draco looked at the hand and then the unfamiliar man and spared him the tiniest of smiles.

"You're a great boy, Draco Malfoy," the happy faced man said, "you enjoy this game, yeah?" He asked, his eyes crinkled at the sides in a smile.

At that moment, the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge walked in trailed by the American Governor of Magic. They two were talking happily, and didn't notice anyone else, until Cornelius Fudge literally walked into Ludovic. "Ahh, Bagman, it's nearly time to start the game, is it not? You should get into your position!" The man urged him on. Fudge and the Governor (named Alexander Pendergast) took their seats and Ludovic Bagman pointed his wand at his throat, "Sonorus!" He cast.

"Welcome, excited spectators to the Four-hundredth and Twenty-first Quidditch World Cup Final!" The Blackboard that they had a full view of went blank of advertisements and said clearly; U.S.A - 0, ENGLAND - 0.

"May I welcome out onto the field, the English National Quidditch Team Mascots!" The right side of the stands, colored red and white, erupted in pandemonium. Down on the field, giant...four legged birds entered the field. There had to be at least a hundred of them and riding these creatures were witches and wizards wearing hooded red and white robes. The giant creatures took flight with huge wings and flew in a loose formation in loops around the pitch, gaining height as they flew. When the horde reached well above the stands, they started dive-bombing in random directions, flying very close to the stands.

"WHAT are they?!" Hermione found herself asking.

"Hippogriffs!" Came the reply from one of the adults behind her. Hermione gazed at the beautiful things, feathered and furred both. After all hundred or so had landed, they went back to their side of the pitch, the riders of the Hippogriffs dismounted and fed treats to their mounts.

"And now! Please welcome the American National Quidditch Team Mascots!" Hermione leaned down and watched as a herd of brilliantly white unicorns ran out of the left of the arena, the left-sided spectators cheered uproariously as they did so, their navy blue and dark red colors flashing. Hermione covered her hand over her mouth in surprise.

"_UNICORNS ARE REAL!" _She didn't realize she squealed, her fingers clamping around Draco's arm. The boy chuckled lightly at her.

"Of course they are," he replied. But he didn't understand-he wasn't muggleborn, he had no idea the hope that some muggles held out for magical beings, unicorns and dragons topping the list. This revelation was tremendous and Hermione couldn't _wait_ to tell her parents. Unicorns were real!

They paraded around the ground, jumping over each other, Hermione spotted one that stood on its front feet for a moment, and after a few minutes of it, they returned to the left side of the pitch.

"Heeere we have the English National Quidditch Team! Edric Vosper! Avery Hawksworth! Keaton Flitney! Dawn Withey! Indira Choudry! Denison Frisby! Aaaannnd Blythe Parkin!" Each player zoomed out in turn riding silver brooms, they circled the pitch, waving and then took a position on the right side of the pitch.

"And welcome, from way across the ocean, The American National Quidditch Team! Gianni Fedele! Debbie Muntz! Robert Green! Greg Ruczinski! Troy Duvall! Ralph Heidelberger! Ariel Singleton!" The left side cheered crazily as their players took to the field and flew around waving. Once they were into position, the referee took position between the two teams.

"Everyone, let's welcome the Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, aaaallll the way from Egypt, Hassan Mostafa!" The man, as Hermione squinted to inspect, seemed to be bald. He pointed to a box on the side of the pitch, one that he must have put there, and the box flew open and four balls flew out of it. Hermione only saw the Snitch in a flash of gold before it was gone, though the other balls were larger and easier to follow.

"Here you go dear, to watch the game," Alice Longbottom was at Hermione's shoulder with a pair of binoculars, though they had several different attachments. Hermione took them from her graciously and looked through them. She could see the quidditch players much easily now. As soon as the whistle was blown, the American captain Fedele took control of the ball.

Hermione quickly tuned out the shouted play-by-play of Ludovic Bagman and watched the game through the magical device, which she found could slow down time so she could actually watch what the players were doing. After a few minutes of crazy zig-zag flying, America scored the first ten points, much to the groan of half of the arena.

Hermione didn't feel much of anything but apprehension as she watched the game. Occasionally she would look at her friends down the row of seats to find them practically drooling over what they were watching, Draco included. Hermione just couldn't get into it. She did notice that the two seekers, both stern faced women, were flying around the pitch high and low looking for the snitch.

After three hours of amazing flying, acrobatics, and a surprising number of fouls, England was ahead by ten points at 60-80. Hermione excused herself to find a bathroom, and when she let Lily Potter know that, the woman took her daughter and the three of them went off to locate a lavatory. Rose walked on the other side of Lily-as far from Hermione as she could get-and didn't say a word the entire way there and back. When they returned, America had scored two goals which brought it to a tie.

The game seemed to stretch on again for another two hours, Bagman had nearly screamed himself hoarse-he was so into the game because he was a retired player on the English National Quidditch Team. Hermione's fingers itched to hold a book or something; she had lost interest in the game. Both teams were evenly matched when it came to offense. The keepers however...well there was a reason both teams were upwards of a hundred now.

Mustafa blew his whistle for several long seconds, which caused all players on the field to stop playing and look at him. He pointed at his throat with his wand and cast the Sonorus charm, "With the score at America; 120, and England; 110, the game is hereby suspended until noon tomorrow!" Hermione checked her watch and rubbed her eyes, it was midnight!

The adults all conversed and decided to stay in the booth for several minutes, to allow for the lower floors to empty before they attempted to leave. Twenty minutes later, it seemed, the party left the Top Box and made their way back to their tents. Hermione was nearly asleep on her feet, but managed to stay away by listening to Harry, Ron, Neville, and Draco recount their favorite moments of the match. Hermione only really remembered when the English beater Whithey hit a bludger so hard it knocked the American chaser, Green off his broom. Mustafa had caught Green with magic and gently set him on the ground. Green returned his broom to him and got back into the game.

Once the group made it to the campground, the adults quickly prepared a quick and simple meal and they ate in an excited chatter. Hermione didn't weigh in much of her opinion, since she would rather be doing a couple of different things, but after the meal was over she hugged everyone goodnight. She fell asleep instantly, her game day clothes still on.

* * *

The game went on for four more days.

_Four. More. Days._

Hermione got more of a tan from the French weather than she did in Australia. She was so _sick_ of Quidditch when the game was finally over. America was ahead one hundred points (600) and England was barely managing to keep up (510). England pulled it around, however, when Blythe Parkin caught the snitch. The England side of the pitch when absolutely crazy when she did, because she had dove from her broom twenty feet off the ground to catch it. Once she had it in her hand, she front flipped a few times and landed on the ground rolling in a tight ball. When she sprang to her feet she held the golden ball above her head, grinning magnificently to the crowd.

Everyone was happy the game was over, _especially_ Hermione. The second night of the Cup, Hermione had written to her parents and let them know that the game could go on for a few more days, because the teams were so evenly matched. She had Draco write the explanation as to why the game would last so long, and her parents had written back that they didn't mind that she stay until the end of it. Her father was happy that she liked a sport, even if it was a magical one. Draco and the others were happy that she could stay to watch the rest of the game, but Hermione's bum was sore from sitting, and she was tired of feeling like she was going to plummet to her death from being so high up.

But if she was _really_ being honest, she was over the irrational part of her fear of heights, and now she simply didn't _like _it.

The English fans partied on the camping grounds for another few days when the rest of the sane spectators went home. Hermione had been so glad when she could sleep in her own bed again. They had taken a portkey back to Hugo Park in the dead of night and walked to Grimmuald Place with all of their things. The boys had considerably more to carry because of the little trinkets and souvenirs they had purchased during the ridiculously long game. Ron and Neville had actually lost their voices on the third day.

Her parents were happy to see her, and they spent the rest of Hermione's meager summer break doing 'normal, boring, muggle things.' Hermione had eventually remembered to tell her mother about the unicorns, which caused her mother to laugh for a few minutes and demand if dragons were real too. When Hermione told her that they _were, _she went quiet.

* * *

**Whoo. This chapter was difficult to write. I didn't have much to go off of for the mascots, or the quidditch teams, so I referenced Harry Wikia again. ^.^ I do apologize for not writing more out for the five days of the tournament...but good lord, it would have taken me a LOT longer to do that, and I figured we all wanted to move ahead a bit quicker. Lemme know whatcha thought!**

**After this chapter, I am going to try my best to keep the chapters at a max of 5000 words (this one is clocked in at 9,100 ish), because** **_damn._**


	15. New Year, New Feelings

**I have decided to nix the full chapters about the 2nd and 3rd year, and I will instead use plenty of memories/flashbacks to fulfill missing gaps. My main decision in doing this is sheer excitement for moving the story along.**

**I have an idea for the 'big plot' that goes along-don't worry, Dramione makes its appearance-but I still feel like something should be antagonizing everyone. Any suggestions?**

**To the guest who said this;_ i was curious about the weasley's reaction to draco, based off of what they'd told ron. harry too- how are their parents nice to draco when they've been telling their kids that he's a malfoy and evil and narcissa was a bitch? also, why does rose hate hermione?_**

**I have this to say; Sirius had been seeing Narcissa and Draco a few times a year ever since Lucius was initially put into prison, so Sirius has seen over time that she isn't like she was when she married him (i.e. inherently evil), and that Draco isn't anything like his father. The Weasleys, Potters and Longbottoms never once said in so many words, 'Draco Malfoy will be just as evil as his father was, so STAY AWAY.' It was more along the lines of, 'there are evil people out there, and Lucius Malfoy certainly was an evil d-bag.' They have warned their children about the families that were involved with the Dark side, but Sirius has kinda been saying 'now come on, guys, let's be fair, Cissa isn't THAT bad...' Ron in particular, grew up knowing that it was Lucius Malfoy that killed his uncles Gideon and Fabian (Molly's brothers who were aurors in the war). Ron's translated that into his head as Draco is a mini Lucius whose head should be put on a spike.**

**Now, once the adults met Draco, after Narcissa basically sacrificed herself for the good of the wizarding world, they were like, 'so she's been raising him not to be a little shit...that's good.' They couldn't very well hold him to this prejudice of who his father was, since Narcissa just saved all their asses, so he was welcomed with open arms. The parents saw this logically, while the children (mainly Ron) still harbors this hatred.**

**Now as for Rose... she's got a Ginny-level crush on Draco and sees Hermione instantly as a 'threat.' Rose is the type of girl to hold grudges, and also has been plastering her notebooks with _Mrs. Draco Malfoy_ since she met him.**

**Thank you VERY MUCH for your review, and I hoped I answered your question clearly. **

* * *

Her desk/vanity mirror had become so laden with pictures, there was just enough mirror left to reflect her face and shoulders. She looked at it now, and started to realize the changes from the little girl laughing back at her silently in the pictures. Her cheeks weren't so puffy anymore, her nose more sharp, her hair had flattened to gentle waves instead of a frenzied mess, and she now could expertly french braid it without her wand. She rolled her lips over her teeth, having been corrected by braces her front teeth were no longer out of place and rabbity. As her eyes traveled south to the small-yet-obviously-there breasts she had grown in the past three months, she let out an awkward sigh. Her mother had been upset about it, as was her father, so they bought her several sports bras that hid them quite successfully. Her aunt, however, had gotten her a bunch of different pastel colored underwire push-up bras, so she could 'get used to it.'

Her father, however, was more upset at the maturing of his little girl than anyone. Last summer he had threatened idly that he would put her into a self defense class. This summer, he actually did.

Hermione now inspected her hands. The knuckles and palms were rough and callused from her summer activity. Her parents knew about her Dueling trophies- two Champions from 1st and 3rd year (Draco did manage to beat her in second...)-but her father was not satisfied in her ability to fight someone off. What if she didn't have her wand, they reasoned? Her parents had been paranoid about all of her male friends; they were still really upset that she hadn't managed to get close to any girl. Ginny was perhaps her closest friend yet they only spoke at meal times.

She had been in a martial arts self defense class for the summer. She worked at it everyday, for at least two hours. Her instructor started her out easy to begin with, with simple punches and kicks, but her ability to grasp and perfect techniques was not lost on her instructor and he soon had her doing more complicated things like wrist-locks, airway/blood chokes, and taught her the knock-out points. Her parents paid handsomely for these private lessons and after a while, Hermione really started to enjoy them. Her muscles were lean, now, and she had the makings of a four pack showing on her stomach. She felt lethal; she lost the awkwardness of her feet and could move quickly and gracefully on her feet.

She hadn't had much communication with her best friends. Draco, Harry, and Neville had all traveled to America because the ministry 'made' their parents take a vacation. Sybil had a beautiful two year old girl, who had her father's curly hair but her mother's personality. Draco was her big brother without question and Draco couldn't possible love her any more than he did. Michael Corner had spent the summer with his rich relatives while his parents renovated their house. Anthony Goldstein visited his family in Germany. Terry Booth had gone on a cruise to South America with his family.

Hermione hadn't told her friends what she had been doing over the summer, she felt they would tease her about it.

She rubbed the callus on her knuckles again and sighed. Her trunk was packed, Keema was ready to go, only to be able to be let out of her cage again.

She glanced at the clock; eight in the morning, and time to go to Hogwarts.

* * *

Draco spotted the back of her head and ran up behind her. "Granger," he barked. She spun around gracefully, her eyes wide. When her chocolate eyes landed on him, she wrapped him in a hug. His usual pale complexion was surprisingly darker and more living-human color than corpse, and his hair was considerably sun-tanned as well, and he had gotten his blond locks cut into a new hair style where it was a bit longer on top and parted to the side. "You've gotten taller!" He observed. Of course, so did he. Her forehead bumped his chin.

"Not tall enough," was her laughing reply. Sybil and Sirius caught up to them, then. Hermione grinned widely at her second-family. The both of them hugged her.

"Where are your parents?" Sybil asked looking around them.

"They had to open office this morning," Hermione shrugged nonchalantly. She had been with them every day this summer, and they had said their pleasant farewells over breakfast. "I can't believe Cissa's gotten this big!" Sybil had first approached Draco with the name idea for her baby after they found out the gender. At first, Draco wasn't sure he would be able to handle having a 'little sister' that's name was his mother's, but he had soon come around. He loved little Narcissa like nothing else, and he would miss her terribly, as he had the past two school years. Hermione took the baby girl from Sybil's arms. Cissa pressed a kiss to Hermione's cheek and hugged her around the neck.

Somehow, the baby girl Cissa had helped him grieve for his mother, by taking care of her, Draco could come to terms with his loss.

"Meenie!" The girl said. The baby couldn't pronounce Hermione, but managed Meenie. Draco teased Hermione for it, but Hermione didn't care. That two year old could call her anything.

"How are you doin', Cissa?" Hermione asked, her eyes bright. The little girl looked at her brother, her tiny little lips in a pout.

"Mad," she decided, which caused the rest of them to titter in laughter.

"Aw, don't be maaad," Draco told her, kissing her forehead. He produced a candy treat from his pocket and waved it in front of her face. She followed the treat with her eyes and made a grab for it. Draco let her catch it.

"Did you just bribe her?" Hermione asked, which caused Draco to snort.

"Of course I did." At least he wasn't in denial. Hermione kissed the girl before she handed him off to Draco. She hugged Sybil and Sirius.

"How was America?"

"Some how more humid than here," Sybil replied, "but gorgeous."

"We rode in a muggle airplane...it was..." Sirius couldn't find the words for it, "well I certainly won't be doing it _again_." Hermione laughed a little.

"What have you been up to dear?" Sybil asked. Her highly trained gaze picked up all of the changes in her girl's appearance; height, the texture of her hair, her sallow face, the darkened skin on her knuckles, and at last the appearance of the bra outline under her muggle clothes. The boys? None the wiser.

"Oh boring compared to you all's summer. I spent it with my parents, we stayed in London." The faint blush that colored her cheeks alerted Sybil to the lie...well maybe it wasn't a lie, but not the whole truth. Sybil didn't press. The Potter's arrived then, Lily supporting her six month baby bump. Rose held her father's hand as they walked up to them, but in Draco's presence she dropped her father's hand and went to talk to Cissa, who was still in Draco's arms. Harry and Draco exchanged a head nod then Harry gave Hermione a hug.

"Doing good, Meenie?" Harry asked. Hermione was OK with Cissa calling her that, not everyone else. Before Hermione could register her actions, she punched Harry's shoulder, playfully, but he still rubbed the spot.

"I'm doing good, Harry," she replied with a faint sneer. He cheekishly smiled. "What about you?"

"Oh good, glad to be back. The American accent is...strange."

"What about you, Rose?" Hermione asked the twelve year old. Rose turned to look at Hermione for a moment and then looked back at the baby without saying anything. Hermione shrugged. Rose has _never_ opened up to Hermione and barely communicated with her at all. Draco, on the other hand...she nearly worshiped the ground he walked on.

The Weasley crew emerged from the barrier then. Harry and Ron did the nod thing, Ron gave Hermione a faint smile (no matter how much the two of them spent together in mutual company, they never got close). Fred and George enveloped Hermione into a hug at once, threatening to choke her. Ginny hugged Harry, Hermione, Rose, and Draco. They went through another round of 'how was your summer?' Hermione still didn't tell anyone about it. She just...just didn't.

When it neared eleven, the horde got onto the train. Hermione was seated with her trunk over head when she realized, "Where is Neville?" She asked.

"His grandmother passed away," Harry said sadly, "the funeral was today, his parents are gonna take him to Hogwarts. He should be there at dinner." Hermione nodded sadly and then sat down.

"What classes did you take this year?" Hermione asked them all curiously. She had dropped Divination halfway through last year, and then dropped Muggle Studies. She only had three extra classes this year; Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, and Arithmancy. She didn't want to use the time turner, like last year. At the very thought of it, her skin crawled with anxiety. It had just been _too hard_ to keep the secret. Somehow, she had kept her very observant friends in the dark about it, though. Hermione really had no business taking Muggle Studies anyway.

"Care of Magical Creatures," Harry said, "and Divination." Hermione scowled and rolled her eyes; Divination was a _waste_ of time.

"Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy," Draco admitted, giving Hermione an apologetic look, "I couldn't do Ancient Runes _and_ do Quidditch." Hermione rolled her eyes, she could barely stand the sport any more. When Harry and Draco had made the house teams last year, both as seekers, their friendship had immediately turned into a stupid rivalry. Hermione constantly had to listen to one badmouth the other, her other friends were no different. A rift had formed between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor friends as soon as the two boys were told they made the team. It was absolutely ridiculous and for the entire month of November, Hermione didn't speak to any of them. She communicated her feelings via dueling club. After the first match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, where Gryffindor won, they managed to forgive and apologize and look passed the stupid rivalry, but it still annoyed Hermione to no end.

"That's all well and good, I suppose, don't expect me to do your Arithmancy work _for_ you," she said hotly. Draco grinned at her and shook his head.

"Never!"

The conversation ended there but was picked up quickly after the trolley lady came by. With chocolates and sweets, they began discussing Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid was the teacher, and he did a wonderful job...even if his method of teaching was _very_ hands on. They were all excited to get started.

* * *

The new first years were sorted, and while they didn't know any of the new children, they still clapped and cheered whenever one was put into Gryffindor. After the sorting, Dumbledore took his place behind the podium and called for silence for there were a few announcements that he had to make.

Firstly, Remus Lupin wasn't the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher again this year-having taught these last two-but was replaced by a man named Gilderoy Lockhart. The girl's-not all of them, but a damned too many-were overjoyed at the news and had erupted into cheers and applause as the blond man in yellow robes stood up and waved. He had moved to make a speech, but Dumbledore quickly moved on.

The next announcement that Dumbledore had to make was about the Forbidden Forest, and how it was off limits unless someone wanted to be lost forever or die a horrible death. Hermione furrowed her brow in thought, as it seemed as if that was a bit heavy-handed, even for the Forest. He had never said anything like that before... With those words ringing in everyone's ears, the Start of the Year feast began.

"Why is he famous again?" Harry asked with a glance at their new professor after he had filled his plate.

"His books, that he wrote himself about the things he has done. He is rather conceited," Hermione spoke up. Instead of the supposed Defense Against the Dark Arts book, that had been used for the past few years, he had instead required his students to buy _his_ books. Hermione found it ridiculous, and his books were hardly even educational!

"You know he received an Order of Merlin for the books and his achievements," Lavander Brown poked her rounded nose into their conversation. Hermione fought the urge to tell her off.

"Third Class," Hermione replied instead.

"That's more than you have," Lavender snapped.

"I'm 14. That's kind of how it is." Hermione rolled her eyes and then deliberately ignored the airheaded girl. Harry watched the exchange with faint grin.

"You're much more aggressive this year, Meenie." Harry told her. Hermione rolled her eyes and because he was across the table and couldn't punch him she settled for stomping on his toe. While he nursed it, they were joined by Neville. The boy was taller than Draco and Ron, and twice as awkward. He seemed to have grown too much, too fast. His poor teeth needed some assistance as well. He sat down next to Hermione and sullenly filled his plate. She rubbed his back.

"Hey 'Mione." At least it wasn't 'meenie.' "I'm fine. I wasn't all that close to my Gran anyway. She wore hat with a dead crow on top, and was super strict. I just don't like funerals, I guess." Neville shrugged and as he drank some, he glanced around. "How are you guys? Hermione, you changed your hair!" He not only noticed her braid, but also noticed how thin it was. She smiled faintly.

"Just a bit. I'm good," she replied. Harry excitedly announced to the three of them (Ron never had much to say whenever Hermione was around), that the new baby's gender was a boy. Lily and James had found out, but Harry wanted to wait until Neville was around to tell them. They all congratulated him. Hermione and Neville were only children, so they didn't really know what it was like to have a sibling-well more Hermione than Neville. Neville was raised with Harry practically, so he had Rose in a sense.

"Do they know what they are gonna name him?" Neville asked. Harry gave a shrug and said they should name him Harry the Second. It gave them all a good laugh.

After the feast was over, Hermione walked with Draco towards the common rooms, "Lily's baby is a boy, Harry told me." Hermione started with. Draco grinned and laughed a little, "that's awesome," he said. The baby would be born just a little before Christmas break, if not during.

"Tonks finished her auror training," Draco had remembered not telling that information to her during dinner, she grinned happily.

"I bet Mrs. Tonks is relieved." Hermione wasn't very close to the other 'half' of Draco's family, but Hermione had met Andromeda Tonks and Ted Tonks a few times, mainly last summer, and the Christmas during second year. Last Christmas, Hermione had spent it at Hogwarts, mostly sleeping and working ahead.

"Absolutely. They had a big party, or so I am told. We were still in the states, but Lupin and Moody were there." Hermione nodded her head in understanding. At this point they were at the splitting point on the stairs. "I'll see you for potions?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded and they hugged their goodnight.

In her dorm room, Hermione had to listen to Lavender gush to Parvati and Fay about Lockhart and how she couldn't _wait _for his class, he was just going to be _brilliant_. Hermione couldn't help her derisive snort, but Lavender didn't acknowledge her existence. Hermione got ready for bed, glad to get the stupid sports bra off-it was so tight and constrictive-and into a comfortable tanktop and pajama bottoms.

* * *

Professor Snape was in a particularly foul mood during potions class. All of his questions he asked were rhetorical and because of Hermione's hatred of doing poorly, she had blurted out the answers. By the end of class fifteen points had been deducted from Gryffindor. When class was dismissed, Hermione had lingered behind.

Snape was like...a distant uncle to her. She knew something was bothering him. "What is it, Professor? If I may ask..." Hermione said as Draco closed the door, leaving the two alone. Snape let out a very deep sigh and looked her over.

"While it is none of your business...it is the new professor," Snape said evenly. Hermione nodded in understanding.

"You want to be Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher?" She asked. For the past two years, Snape had filled in for Lupin, who was consistently absent every month for a week. Hermione knew why, and yet had never revealed it. Snape knew that Hermione knew, however. During one of the essay's that Snape had set for a DADA assignment, the topic was about werewolves and in the last line of her essay she had written, _like a teacher at Hogwarts._ She had gotten full marks on it.

"To be passed up by that...fr-man." Snape was never one to lose his temper, but Hermione could see how furious he truly was. Hermione shifted her books in her bag. They both were silent for a while. Hermione stood in front of his desk while he idly shuffled things around. Hermione had no idea what to say.

"Headmaster Dumbledore doesn't do anything without a reason," Hermione finally said, "so he wouldn't have hired Professor Lockhart and kept you Potions master, without a reason behind it." Snape paused in his shuffling of papers and let out another sigh. He sat down the papers and smiled at her.

"How very right you are, Miss Granger," he smiled a half smile, "fifteen points to Gryffindor." Hermione's smile was wide, as he undid the points he had taken from her earlier. "I suggest you hurry along now, your next class is set to start soon."

"I wouldn't want to be late for Professor Lockhart's first day," she said dryly, causing Snape to laugh in faint surprise-it was more of a sputter than a laugh. Hermione hurried from the classroom then.

Once she made it to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, she was forced to sit in the back row-no matter how much she hates to do that, and next to two Slytherin boys, Crabbe and Goyle. They both sneered at her, to which she pulled her wand from her robes and pointed it at them from under the table. Their expressions were priceless.

Everyone knew of Hermione's dueling prowess.

Lockhart appeared at the other end of the room, from atop the stairs. "Ah, Good morning my fine fourth years!" He waved a hand in a flourish and Hermione could hear a few of the girl's hearts melting. She held back an eye roll.

She stowed her wand away with a glance at the two boys next to her, they were both looking at Lockhart and refused a glance in her direction.

"I am pleased to see everyone has a complete set of my books, well done!" He beamed as he stood at the front of the class, "and to start off the term, here is a little quiz to see how much you have read of them so far..." he handed out sheets of parchment to every row. When he got to Hermione, he smiled charmingly and she fought a scowl. His books were nothing but an extension of his ego. She took the quizzes from him and handed Grabbe and Goyle theirs.

Professor Lockhart went back to the front of the class, "You have thirty minutes to finish the quiz. Good luck, and begin!" Hermione launched into the quiz immediately.

"What is his favorite color?" Goyle growled under his breath. Hermione glanced at him as the two boys seemed to be working together, and then back at her own.

"Lilac," she said without thinking, "he said that in Year with the Yeti." Of course Hermione had _read_ all of the books, she just didn't enjoy it. The two of them looked at her in surprise, and in response she scowled at them and finished her quiz. On the back of the last page, she wrote out with frustraiton; _Professor, I don't understand what this has to do with Defense Against the Dark Arts at all_.

At the end of the thirty minutes, Professor Lockhart took up all of the papers, again by walking around and taking them up by hand, and looked them over at the front of class. He made a disapproving _tsk. _"My favorite color is Lilac," he said sadly.

"Ah, but someone did know my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions. Miss Granger...where is Miss Granger?" Lockhart looked up and around the room. Hermione almost raised her hand, but she held still in her seat. Crabbe glanced at her and then raised his hand and pointed at her.

"Ah! There you are! Well done, full marks to Miss Granger!"

Hermione glared daggers at Crabbe, who laughed along with Goyle. "Miss Grangers seems to have asked me a question on her quiz, 'I don't understand what this has to do with Defense Against the Dark Arts at all.'" He read from her quiz. Hermione raised her chin and glared now at the professor. He laughed faintly and sat her quiz down.

"My dear girl, I hardly expect a fourteen year old to understand the concepts behind my methods, but I can assure you, they have helped me many a time. As you have clearly read in my books. It is my job to empower you against the most vile and evil creatures known to wizardkind, and it is very likely you will face your darkest fears in this classroom-"

"We covered Boggarts last year, Professor," Hermione couldn't help but interrupt him. "The creature that literally takes the form of our fears." Hermione still shutters thinking of McGonagall stepping out of the wardrobe telling her that she had failed all of her O.W.L.s. Professor Lockhart didn't seem to know what to do or say at the moment. "We finished the year with Werewolves and this year, in the _Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection_, we were set to start with vampires." At that, Professor Lockhart laughed._  
_

"You seem to have forgotten one of my books, Voyages with Vampires, I cover my harrowing tale of discovering a vampire hidden among the cargo hold of a cruise ship from Australia to northern Europe. I hardly imagine that you expect a better lesson from the author of that Dark Forces book." The Professor waved his hand at the one Hermione had mentioned, which caused the girl to flush angrily.

"Professor, Headmaster Quentin Trimble wrote that book while he was Headmastered here at Hogwarts, which before he taught Defense Against the Dark Arts for _year_s!"

"Yes, but did he ever deal with any of those things except outside the classroom?" Professor Lockhart seemed to think he won the argument, "My dear girl, I am led to believe you do very well in the classroom, but there is a guaranteed sort of safety in these walls that simply is not there in the real world, and this lesson is one that you are much too young to learn." Half of the room tittered with laughter.

"Professor, Hermione Granger has been the dueling Champion two out of the three years she has gone to Hogwarts!" Harry Potter interjected, which caused Hermione to flush.

"Dueling, eh?" Professor Lockhart drifted off into thought for a moment as he walked back towards the front of the classroom. He was about to say something when the bell rang. Hermione was the first out of the classroom.

* * *

The Library. Hermione felt truly relaxed here. She was in her favorite studying alcove, one in the shadow of the Restricted Section, with her nose shoved deeply into her Arithmancy book. Draco joined her quietly.

"I heard about your little...spat with Professor Lockhart," he said, bemused. Hermione lifted her gaze from her book once he spoke, rolled her eyes and shut her book.

"That man is an insult to Defense Against the Dark Arts, and professors!" She said, "Why on earth did Dumbledore hire him?!" She waved her hands exasperatedly and a nearby ghost _ssshed_ her. Hermione glared faintly at the ghost and then looked back at Draco, as if he had the answer.

Draco shrugged, "I dunno, maybe he had no other options? _Someone_ had to teach the subject."

"Yes, so why not Professor Snape? He has made it obvious to _everyone_ since he has been teaching, he would rather be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." Hermione replied, to which Draco shrugged.

"I guess Dumbledore didn't know anyone who could take potions, then." Hermione seemed to think about this and nodded faintly.

"I guess that makes sense. How were your classes so far?" Hermione asked him. The Ravenclaws and Gryffindors didn't share too many classes this year, they had double Transfigurations, Astronomy and Care of Magical Creatures together.

"Good, though I am really just waiting for the season to start." Draco got a spark in his eye, which clued Hermione into changing the subject.

"You missed a lovely introduction in Ancient Runes," Hermione said, instead of mentioning the Q-word. Draco realized what she was doing and rolled his eyes.

"Naturally. But not all of us have as big a brain as you. I still can't quite understand how you managed to take _all_ the classes last year. Divination and Muggle Studies were taught at the _same time_ last year." Draco had nearly figured out her secret last year, and a cold sweat broke out on Hermione's neck. She was still supposed to keep the secret, even if she didn't have the Time Turner any longer.

"Never you mind, that year is over and done with, and it wasn't even worth it to begin with, I stressed way too much." Hermione flapped a hand.

"How about we stop by the kitchens before double Transfigurations for a snack?" Draco asked as he started to gather Hermione's books up. Hermione relented, as she had eaten very little for breakfast in her excitement, and yet her body was used to eating a bit more because of her training regime.

"Very well. I haven't visited the kitchens in quite a while anyway," Hermione started to swing her bag over her shoulder, yet Draco grabbed the strap and pulled it up onto his own shoulder. She glared faintly at him, but he didn't give her, her book bag back. Instead, he gave her the Arithmancy book she had been reading. She clutched it in her arms as the two left the Library and headed for the fifth floor.

* * *

It was nearly midnight. Draco had snuck out of the common room via secret passage. He wanted to go exploring and his thoughts had been stopping him from going to sleep. He was slinking around the Dungeons tonight. He hadn't really been down here before-besides Potions anyway. He rounded a corner and quickly pressed himself into the wall, behind a suit of armor.

Goyle and Crabbe were walking his way with a few dessert treats in their arms, "I thought she was gonna curse us." Their conversation reached his ears.

"Scared me too. You remember what she did to Blaze last year?" Draco grinned ruefully as he placed their conversation topic; Hermione. Last year, the Dueling Champion match was between Hermione and Blaze Zabini-Draco had had a broken arm via Quidditch and was not able to participate. Blaze had conjured up a snake to try and scare her, instead without missing a beat Hermione had levitated the snake and flung it at Blaze. The snake wrapped around his throat like a scarf and nearly choked him to death, if Professor Snape hadn't stepped in.

"It's not fair she's so scary and pretty at the same time." Goyle said, which somehow caused Draco's palms to clam up.

"Yeah! Pretty things are supposed to just be pretty and not dangerous, like flowers."

"You think flowers are pretty?" Goyle laughed at Crabbe.

"Oi! Shut up, you know what I meant." By that time the two boys had passed Draco and disappeared around the corner. Draco ran a hand through his hair, with a confused expression on his face.

Hermione? Pretty?

Two Slytherins thought she was pretty, and were scared of her?

Draco held the confused expression on his face while he made his way back up to his bed.

* * *

In the morning, Draco had dressed for classes while his mind was still on what he overhead last night. He got ready the same time as Michael and Terry, but couldn't bring himself out of his thoughts long enough to join them in conversation.

They were seated in the Great Hall by the time they had had enough, "What is up, Broodypants?" Michael asked him. Draco scowled faintly.

"I am not...brooding," he said with a dismissive wave.

"Then what has your knickers in a twist?" Terry asked immediately, causing the two boys to laugh.

"They are not!" He responded quickly, and then groaned. "I...just...nothing. It's nothing. I didn't get good sleep last night." He tried to think of something to say, but didn't manage anything. Michael and Terry exchanged a look. They knew him well enough to know something was bothering him, but Draco also took forever to put his thoughts into words.

"Good morning!" Hermione called, flopping into the open seat next to Draco. Draco was jarred at the sight of her. Her hair was in a brain on the back of her head (a French braid, he recalled from somewhere) and her cheeks were flushed, perhaps from jogging. She was in her Hogwarts robes, which he had seen her in a million times before.

Yet a word surfaced in his brain that he couldn't get to go away. _Pretty_. Her eyes, her nose, the way her cheeks lit up, her smile... She was pretty.

Very. Pretty. Draco glanced away and took a drink of his Pumpkin juice.

So she was pretty? Why did it even matter? She was his best mate. The two did basically everything together. She was the first friend he had made at Hogwarts and had stuck by him through everything. She was also pretty, and that shouldn't matter.

But it did somehow. Draco shook himself out of his thoughts and tried to smile at her without giving himself away.

"What's wrong?" She asked instantly, almost reading him like a book.

"He says nothing," Michael told her. "I like your hair like that," Michael added suddenly. Hermione seemed caught off guard for a moment and then smiled at Michael and touched her braid.

"Thanks, it just doesn't bother me like this. Well I'm going to go sit with Harry and Neville, they had a few questions about Potions or something." She waved at her Ravenclaw friends and went to sit at the Gryffindor table. Draco glanced over his shoulder at her and then back at Michael with a quirked eyebrow. Draco had successfully not felt jealous somehow.

"Someone's crushing on Granger," Terry teased Michael, who rolled his eyes. Anthony sat down.

"Whose got a crush on Granger? Draco?" Anthony glanced at the blond boy, "it's about time. We were talking just yesterday how the two of you are always in the library, alone together." Draco's mouth popped open and he just stared at the boy.

"_What?_" Draco didn't even seem to...Him?

And Hermione?

What?

They-Library-alone?

"What?" He asked again.

"Oh _come on, _mate. We aren't stupid. You two have been inseparable since first year. It's not like its a _bad_ thing. So spill." Anthony seemed so sure of himself, and Draco literally had no idea where this was coming from.

"Oh, lay off him, Tony." Michael said, though Draco noticed a faint flush and a flat look in his eyes as he said this. Draco couldn't process all that had just happened in the short amount of time, so he dismissed himself quickly and headed towards Charms with the Slytherins.

* * *

**Is he cute, or just awkward?**


	16. Dueling with Emotions

Dueling Club had met in the Great Hall in the past, for the number of students involved. The space had never been a problem, for several dueling matches could go on at once, however that didn't seem to be possible this time around. It seemed as though _all _students in the fourth and fifth years had turned out for this dueling club meeting. It _was_ the first match of the year, but still.

Everyone was extremely crowded. Professor Snape had prepared one of the tables for dueling raised to chest height, and had placed the single table in the center of the room, where everyone was crowded around it. Hermione and Draco were squished together side-by-side right against the table as they waited for the meeting to begin.

Snape was nowhere to be found.

Of course, the rumor that was circulating the crowd was that a few days ago, Lockhart had approached Dumbledore about the dueling club and had asked to join as a co-admin along with Snape, but Snape humbly 'stepped down' his position as the leader of the club in honor of Lockhart.

Hermione and Draco knew that for the load of bullshit that it was.

The Great Hall doors opened then, Draco could easily see over the crowd, but even on her toes Hermione couldn't see around him. Against his ear she asked, "Who is it?" Unbeknownst to her, Draco was immediately covered in chill bumps from her close proximity and shivered faintly.

"Professor Snape," he answered over his shoulder. He glanced back towards the door and groaned, "and Lockhart." The two of them never referred to him as 'professor.' It was their own brand of rebellion.

"Why?" She asked, still against his ear, her hand on his shoulder. He glanced sideways at it, his eyes flitted to Hermione's and how amazingly close they were and then looked back at the door.

"No idea..." He managed. She chewed her lip like she did when she was puzzled and sank back down onto her feet. Draco was relieved for the space, and yet somehow missed it at the same time. He shook these weird, almost constant thoughts from his head and focused on Professor Snape, who was now walking the length of the table. His eyes glanced to two of them as he passed.

"Evening," Snape called out to the room, and was instantly met with silence. The way he commanded a room was amazing.

"Yes, Hello everyone. I can imagine that some of you are surprised to see me," Lockhart flourished with his arm and revealed his arm under his hidden cloak, he wore leather gloves and held his wand. He looked more pompous than normal. "Professor Snape here as asked for my help-" a few of the students tittered at that, "-in teaching you the dangerous art of dueling. Of course I was flattered at this, and accepted. To be the best, one must need be taught by the best. Isn't that right, Professor Snape?" Lockhart turned his smiling eyes upon Snape's emotionally absent ones.

"Right." Snape barely moved his lips as he glared at the blond man, Hermione's eyes kept flying from one man to the next. She was expecting Snape to curse him, or something.

"And I believe the best place to start would be with the disarming spell-" he was interrupted by laughter again, this time Hermione and Draco were participants.

Someone pointed their wand- they were faceless in the crowd of so many- and yelled, "Expelliarmus!" Lockharts wand flew from his hand and landed several feet behind him, on the table. The only other time Hermione or Draco had seen a face that red was when Ron's trouser's fell in a dueling match against Hermione. He didn't say anything as he turned and retrieved his wand.

"How silly of me," he said eventually, "of course Professor Snape would have taught you the most basic of dueling spells. I must assume he has also taught the shield charm?" He asked, and as he looked across the rippling sea of nodding heads, he bowed his head. "I see, Professor Snape, what have you to bring to this meeting?" Lockhart asked. Snape narrowed his eyes at the man but then looked around.

"Today we were to begin dueling multiple opponents. As is, there is not room for this. Instead, I believe we should give a demonstration, so Professor Lockhart does not mistake you all for first years." Snape glanced down at Hermione and jerked his head. Draco helped her up onto the table by grasping her waist and basically sitting her up there. She looked flushed as she got to her feet, and Draco probably was blushing as well.

"Zabini, where are you?" Snape barked, he looked around, spotted the Slytherin boy and gestured for him to come up. The crowd parted for him and he jumped up onto the table with ease.

"These were the Champion finalists from last term. I expect no funny business this time, Zabini." Snape glared as he passed the boy and Hermione missed the tiny smile Snape spared her. Snape moved to the end of the table with Lockhart.

"Begin." Snape commanded. The two students raised their wands and looked each other in the eyes as they bowed at the waist-faintly.

"You won't beat me this time, Granger," the boy spat. Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"You'll certainly have to do better than last time."

"Clearly." He did roll his eyes that time. The two turned at the same moment and took several steps away from each other.

Hermione turned quickly and waited to see what Blaze would start with.

"Rictusempra!" He shouted and with a flick of her wrist and a whispered,

"Protego," the spell bounced almost lazily off of her shield and hit the wall.

"Flipendo," Hermione shot at him and he easily got rid of the spell. The two watched each other for a moment. The crowd seemed to be holding their breaths.

The two of them both started in on each other instantly, mainly using stunning spells. Neither one went to the defensive side and instead hit each other's spells. The red lights lit up the room like fireworks and the crowd was instantly entranced. Some spells went into the crowd, however, but everyone was skilled enough and alert to avoid being hit. The two of them remained heatedly engaged for several minutes.

Then, it seemed Blaze had had enough.

"Serpensortia!" Blaze shouted. The snake jumped from the end of his wand and immediately began slithering towards Hermione. She smiled faintly. She had spent most of the summer thinking of different ways she could have done something about the snake.

"Avifors!" Hermione cast the Transfiguration spell and everyone gasped as the snake turned into a flock of red birds. Blaze watched as they jumped around the table between them and then took flight at the same time. Hermione then narrowed her eyes at Blaze.

"Oppugno!" Hermione cast again. Blaze didn't seem to know what the spell was, but the birds immediately began dive-bombing him. They all flocked around his face, singing their shrill songs and flapping their wings. He threw up his arms, momentarily forgetting about magic. Professor Snape stepped in and banished the birds as the crowd erupted into laughter. Snape glanced over at Hermione and she saw pride in his eyes. She had finally gotten the Oppugno Jinx!

The moment was over and Professor Snape dismissed her from the table and all but shoved Blaze away. Lockhart looked impressed but only for a moment. "Well done Miss Granger. I believe she has earned fifty points to Gryffindor," the Slytherins protested, but their groans were doused in the cheers of the Gryffindors.

Once Hermione was back next to Draco, he wrapped her in an awkward (to him) hug with a, "Well done!" She smiled back at him and then looked up at the two Professors.

"Yes, I see they are certainly advanced, more advanced than I expected, I will admit..." He looked around, "who would like to go next?"

* * *

_Some weeks later..._

"Will you _please_ come?" Draco asked, his hands clasped in front of him. Hermione was seated at the breakfast table, her eyes still stubbornly on the book. "_Please?" _She glanced up once into his pleading eyes and then let out a frustrated sigh.

"Why do you want me to go?! It won't be like you will be able to see me, flying around up their like a maniac." She waved her hand around for emphasis.

"But I'll know that you _are _there! _Please_? It's important to me." She closed her book slowly and stood up just as slow.

"Fine," she said almost inaudibly.

"Excellent! Let's go!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him. He was so excited, in fact, that he didn't realize he was holding her hand until they were almost to the Quidditch pitch. It was the first game of the season and was Ravenclaw against Slytherin, Draco was already in his playing robes of blue and bronze. He looked down at their joined hands and dropped it suddenly.

She didn't say anything but lifted her brow in question. A question which he didn't answer. Once they made it to the pitch, he went to the locker rooms and she made her way up the steps and to the Gryffindor bleachers. Harry and Neville looked very surprised to see her, but didn't comment on it as she sat next to them.

The two teams took the field not long after and Hermione hoped that no one got hurt this time. The last game last year was between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw for the Cup, and Draco had broken his arm.

Madame Hooch strode out onto the field and had everyone mount up. She released the balls and the game began.

Hermione followed the quaffle around as it went from player to player, but soon became bored and turned her attention to Draco instead. He was slowly circling up above like an eagle.

She looked down at her hand and then back up at him. He certainly had been acting...well rather odd lately. He blushed sometimes for no reason, and stammered quite a bit now. Hermione really wasn't sure why, but no one else seemed to notice.

The Slytherin side went up into a cheerful roar as the Ravenclaw chaser, Cho Chang was hit with a bludger and dropped the quaffle into the waiting hands of the Slytherin chaser Blaze Zabini. Hermione scowled faintly, but her reaction didn't hold a candle to the outraged roar of Harry next to her.

"What was that?" She asked him as he sat down angrily next to her. He seemed to battle with looking away from the game or ignoring her question. Finally he looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"You didn't seem so upset when Davies was hit by a bludger," she remarked. Harry blushed randomly, the same way Draco was wont to do.

"Chang was closer to the goal, is all. I don't like Slytherin." Hermione rolled her eyes at him but went back to watching the game. Draco and Terrence Biggs (Slytherin Seeker) were circling the pitch now, each looking for the snitch. As Hermione looked back at the game, Cho Chang scored for Ravenclaw.

Hermione shifted in her seat and forced herself to watch the rest of the game.

She didn't really have _that_ long to wait, thankfully, because thirty minutes later the score was 70-30 for Ravenclaw and Draco had just dived towards the ground.

"About _time_ he saw it!" Harry cursed under his breath which caused Hermione to roll her eyes. Biggs had been on the other side of the pitch and just when he realized that Draco was chasing the snitch and turned to fly that way, Draco caught the elusive golden thing.

Ravenclaw and Gryffindor (and Hufflepuff too, I guess) went crazy cheering for the victory win.

* * *

The Ravenclaw common room was uproarious in victory; it was no Quidditch Cup win, but a win nonetheless. Draco was the center of attention for the first part of the 'party' but he was soon able to slink away to go wander the castle. First guess was that Hermione was in the Library, so he headed there first.

To finding the place barren of the brunette, Draco huffed in faint annoyance.

"Can't seem to find your girlfriend?" Fred or George said, as the two suddenly materialized next to him. Draco scowled at both for good measure.

"Do you know where Hermione is?" Draco asked through his teeth.

"Well, let's see, don't you think, Fred?" George asked. Fred nodded and then pulled a bit of old parchment out of his cloak. George glanced around them in the library and then pulled the two of them between two bookcases.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Fred touched the parchment with his wand and Draco watched with wide eyes as ink started to appear on the parchment revealing...

"The Marauder's Map?" Draco asked as he read it. Fred unceremoniously _sshed_ him and unfolded the map. It was Hogwarts, Draco realized. Little dots were walking everywhere.

"There she is! marching back from a trip from the lavatory it seems like..." Fred said pointing to a pair of footprints (not dots) with a banner that read Hermione Granger.

"Where did you find this?" Draco asked, amazed by this bit of magic.

"Filch's office,"

"Where else?" The two spoke together.

"She's going towards the common room. I'd hurry if I was you-wait!" Draco had turned to leave.

"You daft looby..." George rolled his eyes, "Mischief Managed." He touched the map with his wand and then folded the now blank parchment back up and then held it out for Draco.

"Why are you guys giving this to me?" Draco asked with wide eyes, looking between the two of them. Fred shrugged.

"We think you'll get the best amount of use out of it." George said easily. "_Don't_ tell Granger." George pointed a threatening finger at him.

"Now we must go, we have some...business..." The two slunked off, probably to sell more Weasley Wizard Weezes to first years. Their prank items had become a smash hit to the students and a bane to the professors. Their little side business had kept them very occupied this year, Draco hadn't really seen much of them, even at meal times.

Draco stowed the parchment away into his pocket, he knew he would look at the map in more detail later. He left the Library, quickly heading up to the seventh floor to catch Hermione before she made it into the portrait.

Luck was on his side, because she had stopped to tie her shoe on the staircase. "Granger!" He called when he was a floor away. She stood and turned to look at who called her. She smiled down at him and met him on the landing on the sixth floor.

"Good game today," she said though Draco knew she couldn't care less about who won. He smiled anyway.

"Thanks, I usually never see the snitch that quick, you must be my lucky charm or something," The laugh that escaped him after he said that embarrassed him to no end. Hermione arched an eyebrow at him.

"You feeling okay? You've been acting rather strange lately..." She said as her arms folded across her chest, "I can walk you up to Madame Pomfrey if you like."

"No, I'm fine." He said too quickly, she scrutinized him again, causing him to sigh. "Just excited from the win is all. The Slytherins are a vicious lot, you know..." He scratched the back of his head idly, trying to think of something to say. He had wanted to say something before but couldn't remember what-

"The Hogsmeade's trip is coming up this next weekend, would you like to go?" He asked, remembering. It must have been the adrenaline still going from the game hours ago, because _normal _Draco wouldn't have been so bold. Hermione thought for a moment.

"Well, I have an Ancient Runes text to translate, and that essay in Arithmancy...my Astronomy chart still isn't done, and I wanted to work ahead in Charms, we are going to be covering the Summoning Spell soon!" She looked excited and Draco could have hit his head against the wall. A few times.

"I'll see how much I can get done this week, then maybe we can go. I think Harry and Neville wanted to attempt to break into the Shrieking Shack again, the utter fools. Well goodnight!" Hermione smiled at him and then trotted up the stairs. Draco stood there, kinda...

He let out a frustrated yell as soon as he was sure she was gone, which got him a severe scolding by a few portraits. He scowled his way down to Ravenclaw Tower and threw himself on his bed.

Did she not get what he was asking? She must not have.

He tried not to think _too_ much about it, but he still didn't get much sleep.

* * *

"Why do you look like that?" Michael asked as they fixed their ties for breakfast. Draco immediately looked suspiciously at Michael.

"Look like what?" Draco asked.

"Like you stared at the ceiling all night. Seriously, the bags under your eyes look like elf pillows." Michael reached forward to touch one and Draco smacked his hand away.

"They are _not_...that...bad..." Draco turned towards the mirror and winced. "All hell, they do look like elf pillows." He poked the puffy skin and growled a little.

"I didn't sleep," Draco admitted. "Too busy...thinking." Though that wasn't entirely false, Draco did spend a few hours looking over the Marauder's Map. It showed where _everyone _was at all times; like how the head boy and girl spent thirty minutes inside an empty classroom.

Talk about gross.

"Rub this stuff on," Anthony said holding out this unassuming jar of cream. Draco eyed it and then let out a snort.

"I'm not even going to ask." Draco dabbed some under his eyes and watched as the magical cream made his black eye bags disappear. He looked like he got good sleep. "Thanks," Draco said, not judging his friend.

"Time for breakfast now, Terry is hungry!" Terry thumped his chest and the four boys went down to breakfast. When they got there, they realized how early they had gotten ready and were pretty amazed at the lack of people around. They usually got in with a half-full room. It wasn't even a fifth of the way full.

"Can't believe we are up so early..." Anthony said as they sat down. Draco didn't think much of it, he had been awake all night anyway and had gotten up and showered at five. When he came back into the dorm the others woke up and just got ready.

"It's Meenie," Michael said quickly but then made a noise, "she just ran passed the door. I guess she doesn't want any breakfast."

"She runs in the morning," Draco revealed. Michael arched his eyebrow, "she told me her parents had her on this exercise schedule over the summer and she liked the morning runs. She's been running in the morning, showers, and then comes to breakfast." Draco didn't understand the looks on their faces.

"So when's the wedding?" Terry asked Draco, which caused the blond boy to choke on his orange juice.

"_WHAT?!" _Draco finally got out after he coughed several times.

"You spend _all_ your time together. You know _everything_ about each other... You totally are into each other, so. When. Is. The. Wedding?"

"Don't be stupid, Terry. Hermione and I _aren't together_." Draco said, "she doesn't feel that way about me."

They all seemed surprised by this, yet they noticed that he didn't deny his own feelings.

"I asked her on a date and she shot me down." Draco pushed a bit of bacon around his plate with a fork, "so there. No wedding." He pushed his plate away from him.

"I'll see you chaps in Charms." He left and they watched him go.

"I don't believe it for a second." Michael said instantly. Anthony and Terry nodded conspiratorially.

"We need to get her to admit her feelings."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I have an idea." The three boys leaned in close as they discussed different ways to meddle in the affairs of their friends.

* * *

It was Thursday night, just after dinner. Michael had asked Hermione for some help in finding a book in the Library because she had 'read them all, already.' She didn't appreciate the jab, but agreed to help him. Draco had watched the two walk out together with perhaps a green monster on his shoulder.

In the Library, Hermione literally led him directly to the book he had asked for.

"Thanks so much! What would I do without you?" Michael asked her with a charming smile. She glanced at him and laughed faintly.

"Bother someone else, I imagine," she responded. Michael grinned and then stood squarely in front of her.

"Hermione." He said it firmly, but she sensed a question was coming.

"Yes Michael?" She asked.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" He asked. She looked surprised and confused at the same time.

"I figured we were all going together-I mean we have been going in groups since we started going to Hogsmeade..." For being very smart, she was also equal parts idiotic.

"No, I mean on a date. Just you and me." He smiled faintly and looked determined. Her mouth closed in shock and she just kinda looked at him.

"A..a date?" She asked for clarification, he nodded, "with me?" Again he nodded, "And just you?" Nod.

"Tell me at breakfast, okay?" He asked, she nodded faintly. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek quickly and walked away, humming a song. Hermione stood their...kinda frozen before she got her feet to work.

She sought out the only person she could think of, who could understand what she needed to talk about; Ginny Weasley.

* * *

Ginny was seated in the common room, playing Wizard Chess with another girl from her year. One glance at the frazzled Hermione, had Ginny forfeiting the game.

"Hermione, is everything okay?" Ginny asked, taking the older girl by the shoulders. Hermione nodded but her lips were pressed tightly together. "You can tell me, lets go up to my room." Ginny led the girl up the steps and into the third year girls dorm.

The two of them sat on Ginny's bed and the redhead drew the curtains so no one could eavesdrop.

"He..he asked me out on a date, to Hogsmeade..." Hermione managed to mumble. Ginny's eyes widened in excitement.

"That's great! Harry and Neville and I had a bet going to see how long it was going to take him to ask. Neville said in two years, Harry said never, and I said before Christmas! Ha! That's great!" Ginny was positively giddy.

"_What?!"_ Hermione demanded. She had _no idea_ that Michael had considered her a female, much less one he would like to spend time with _on a date_.

"Oh don't be daft, it's clear in the way he looks at you," Ginny dismissed with a gesture of her hand. "How'd he ask?"

"He needed a book from the Library and asked me to find it for him...then he just asked." Hermione rubbed her temples, wracking her brain for any sort of _clue_. A memory then surfaced, of him complimenting her braided hair at the beginning of term. But that was weeks ago! Wouldn't he have said something else by then? "And you are sure he likes me?"

"People don't ask people onto dates that they don't like, Hermione seriously, are you four?"

"I'm just surprised is all!"

"So you said yes, right?" Ginny asked, her head nodding faintly. Hermione shook her head.

"I'm supposed to tell him at breakfast!" She said quickly because it looked like Ginny was going to hit her.

"You're going on this date!" Ginny said strongly, "you deserve it! You work so hard, and he likes you! There's no way you don't have feelings for him too!"

"I do?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowed now. Lately she _had_ been finding herself appreciating his smile...but she likes good teeth! She was conditioned to by her parents! Did that mean she liked him?

Ginny nodded her head several times. "You're going on this date, Hermione Granger. Don't ruin this for yourself."

"OKAY! I'll...think about it." Hermione said with surety...about as much surety that she could summon in this totally frazzled state.

Hermione left Ginny's room before the girl could harass her anymore about it, and she went straight to her room. Ginny, on the other hand, sought out Neville and Harry to collect. It WAS about time Draco asked her out, he'd been a totally love-sick puppy since term started.

* * *

Michael and Terry and Anthony were all in position as Draco took a seat in the Ravenclaw table. They _know_ their plan will cause Draco to face his feelings and do something about them.

Neville and Harry and Ginny were also in position, to see Hermione accept Draco's date request. Harry and Neville refused to pay up until they _saw_ that they were, in fact, going on a date.

Hermione walked into the hallway and the two conversations that had been going on ceased, as seven pairs of eyes watched her approach. She looked sure of herself as she walked, with one hand clenched to her bag and her jaw set. She took one look at the Ravenclaw table, however, and chickened out and sat with a thump at the Gryffindor table.

Harry and Neville and Ginny nearly glared at her. "What are you doing?" Ginny asked.

"I can have breakfast first!"

"First before what?" Ron asked suddenly, joining the group. Hermione flushed and refused to answer. "Whatever," he sneered as he squeezed between Harry and Ginny-the two were too close for his liking.

"Oaf." Ginny cursed him. "Now, Hermione, you know what you have to do. You've made a decision right?"

"_Yes_. Not that it is any of your business." Hermione raised her nose and refused to say anything while she picked her breakfast. The Ravenclaw's (sans Draco) however, were giddy because of what they were expecting to happen.

One the one hand, they figured Hermione would decline because she didn't think of Michael in that way, which would reveal to Draco that she was sought after and she maybe had feelings for _someone_. On the other hand, she would agree and Draco would become jealous and confess himself (first to his fellow Ravenclaws and then Hermione, or he would go straight to her) and on the date, after it was over, Michael would say he had a good time but the two should just be friends. They were just excited to see where it was going to go.

After Hermione finished her plate she sat straight and fixed her tie. Ginny rolled her eyes, "you're not swearing into the Ministry! You're just saying yes to a date!" She all but shouted. Hermione blushed but stood anyway.

She climbed over the bench and walked over to the Ravenclaw's and stood next to Draco, her eyes flitted to her friends and then to Michael. "Okay, Michael. I'll go on a date with you." She then walked away because of the blush painting her cheeks (hopefully it was slow enough so it didn't look like she was embarrassed as she was.

"What?" Draco.

"What?" Neville.

"What?" Harry.

"_What?_" Ginny.

"Whaaa?" Ron.

It was simultaneous, but the exclamations drew quite a bit of attention from the rest of the breakfasting students. Draco glared daggers at Michael.

Michael laughed awkwardly, as he had full view of those few Gryffindors glaring at him, "what?" He asked, still laughing faintly.

* * *

**Ahahahahaha. Sorry. I couldn't resist. I really couldn't. Originally, I was going to have Michael genuinely think he felt something for her, but the meddling friends into business that isn't theirs was funny too. The first bit of the chapter takes place at the start of term in September, but after the Quidditch match, it is November, so for the entire time they were seeing Draco struggle with his feelings and whatnot, and are friggin sick of it.**

**Dramione isn't Dramione without Drama. We'll get there. Promise.**


End file.
